Si Godric avait eu une boussole
by elleay sahbel
Summary: -..à l'est. Godric le mit bien évidemment à l'ouest.Un BAM plus tard,Salazar faisait face à un garçon aux yeux verts, tandis que Godric fixait avec étonnement un jeune homme avec de beaux yeux rouges. Salazar est à Poudlard.Mais Godric... Futur HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !! C'est la première fiction que je poste, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il faut mettre ici, mais si quelqu'un peut me renseigner je lui en serai reconnaissante !(De toutes façons, personne ne lit les notes du dessus!^^)

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages, les lieux et l'histoire de base sont à J.K.R. Les reste à moi!! ( à moi ahahahaaa .. non c'est rien! ^^)

**Pairing: **Harry/ Voldemort très lointain( mais il viendra).

**Rating: **euh je dirais K pour le moment mais quand le temps du pairing sera venu.... niak niak niak !! ( Dites-moi si je me trompe dans le rating SVP !! )

Je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture !! ... Y a des lecteurs ?? ( si oui youpii , si non ooohhh)

**ATTENTION: Godric et Salazar parlent le vieux français !!** Je ne parle pas cette "langue" donc c'est en français normal pour vous, mais pas pour les autres personnages...c'est clair, ne ??

* * *

Si Godric avait eu une boussole…

Quelque part en Ecosse, an 998 après JC

- Godric, place la poudre de chêne sur la branche face au soufre s'il te plait.

- Celle-là ?

Salazar Serpentard leva le nez du pentagramme et répondit :

- Oui celle-là. Et il re-plongea dans le pentacle.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu mets la pierre de lune sur la branche est.

Godric se déplaça à gauche et posa la pierre sur la branche…

- Non pas celle-là!

BAM ! … Trop tard…

~oOo~

Quelque part en Ecosse, an 1998

Sblaf.

- Ouach Godric ton sens de l'orientation est à revoir...Godric ? Goooodric ?

_« Mais où est-il tombé lui ?Moi de toute évidence je suis seulement dans le parc du château. Quoique…il a un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent… »_

_-_ Goooooodric !!!!!

Harry se promenait tranquillement dans le parc pour se détendre après une retenue avec Ombrage, quand il entendit quelqu'un crier.

N'entendant pas très bien,il se rapprocha et vit un homme,avec des cheveux gris noués en catogan, une robe de sorcier richement décorée dans les tons de vert et argent. Il semblait tout droit sortit du moyen-âge.

Il criait :

- GOOOODRIC

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je peux vous aider ? demanda poliment Harry.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et le toisa de ses yeux bleus glacés.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous aie jamais vu à Poudlard.

- Moi non plus, je ne vous y ait jamais vu, pourtant je suis ici depuis cinq ans. répondit Harry.

L'inconnu commençait déjà a lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses manières hautaines.

- Balivernes ! tonna l'homme. Je sait tout de même bien qui est dans mon château !

_« Ok un taré »_ se dit Harry._ « Un doute m'assaille…il parle bizarrement et est habillé tout aussi bizarrement »_

_« Un doute m'assaille…il parle bizarrement et est habillé tout aussi bizarrement »_ songea Salazar.

- Vous êtes ? demanda le survivant.

- Salazar Serpentard,1er du nom,Maître en poisons de tout genres. Et vous ?

- Oh-mon-Dieu! murmura Harry.

- Comment ? Parlez plus fort je vous pris !

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait monsieur. Je pense que vous avez fait un bond de mille ans dans le temps.

- Je vous demande pardon ? En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- En 1998

- C'est une farce ?

- Malheureusement,non

~oOo~

Même année,au Manoir des Ténèbres.

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ 16 ans se tenait sur un trône, devant une assemblée d'hommes encapuchonnés. Il avait les yeux rouge carmin, et était vraiment très beau. Tout chez lui respirait la puissance.

- Chers mangemorts, depuis que j'ai récupéré mon ancien corps,je remarque que vous n'obéissez plus aussi bien. Dois-je vous rappeler que je reste votre Maître, et que je suis même bien plus puissant qu'avant ? commença Voldemort d'une voix aussi froide qu'un glacier.

- Non Maître, c'est juste que… commença Bellatrix Lestrange

- ENDOLORIS ! Depuis quand parles-tu sans mon autorisation ?

Il arrêta le sortilège et lui ordonna de reprendre sa place.

C'est à ce moment qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'étala de tout son long devant le trône, sortit de nulle part.

Godric Gryffondor se redressa et analysa la situation. Des dizaines de personnes armées et étrangement accoutrées le regardaient bouche bée.

Il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla convenir dans une telle situation. Il se retourna et s'adressa à celui qui semblait être le chef.

- Eum….Bonjour ? Excusez-moi de troubler votre petite réunion mais je me suis légèrement perdu. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon ami ? Il s'appelle Salazar Serpentard, il a la même robe que moi mais dans des couleurs horribles et doit avoir l'air furieux. Pas vu ?

-« … »

- Ouhou ! fit Godric en passant sa main devant les yeux de Voldemort.

_« C'est lui le chef ? Il a l'air bien jeune. Mais il a une de ses aura… il est vraiment puissant ! »_

- Qui…qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un espion de Dumbeldore ? demanda le mage noir,qui fut le premier a reprendre ses esprits.

- Un espion de qui ? Non j'espionne personne moi ! Je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor. Et vous ? Dites c'est normal que vous parliez bizarrement ?

Voldemort détailla son « invité surprise ». Il était effectivement possible qu'il dise la vérité. En effet, il était habillé d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier rouge et or, il avait un chapeau qu'il reconnu comme étant le choixpeau magique mais en beaucoup plus jeune. Dans un pli de sa robe, on voyait même une épée !

Il ancra son regard carmin dans les yeux bleu-vert de son interlocuteur et sonda son âme.

Godric se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise tandis que le jeune homme l'inspectait de la tête aux pieds. Il croisa son regard et se sentit étrangement exposé._ « Legilimancie »_ se dit-il alarmé.

Il dressa ses barrières mentales en catastrophe, mais le seigneur des ténèbres avait déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- Bienvenue en l'an 1998 Godric Gryffondor.

Poudlard, 998

- Godric, Salazar ? Ca va ? Nous avons entendu une explosion et….

Rowena Serdaigle, suivie par Helga Poufsouffle, entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient dix minutes plus tôt Salazar et Godric pour y trouver…personne !

~oOo~

Poudlard, 1998

- Attention, un élève !

VLAN. Harry Potter, héro du monde magique, survivant à ses heures perdues, gagnant du titre de la coiffure le plus « fun », était actuellement plaqué contre un mur, tentant de retenir un mage noir moyenâgeux contre ce même mur, car môsieur ne voyait pas l'utilité de se cacher. Non mais vraiment !

Après un parcours digne de « Mission impossible » ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui garde l'entée du bureau de Dumbeldore. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait omis un petit détail. Un tout petit détail. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe ! Et le temps qu'il lui faudrait à citer toutes les sucreries qu'il connaissait risquait d'en prendre, du temps !

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

Salazar haussa un sourcil aristocratique et demanda posément :

- Problème ?

- Je ne connais pas le mot de passe. dit Harry, dépité.

- Si ce n'est que ça ! Ouvre-toi. ordonna-t-il à la gargouille.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va s'ouvrir ? J'ai déjà essayé, même en fourchelang.

La gargouille en question s'ouvrit alors dans un bruit sourd, libérant l'escalier tournant. Salazar sourit à Harry d'un air moqueur. Puis, prenant pleinement conscience de sa dernière phrase, il lui dit :

- Tu es fouchelang ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es mon descendant ?

- Non, mais c'est à cause de votre héritier.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Tom Riddle. Mais il se fait appeler Voldemort.

Salazar hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

~oOo~

Manoir des Ténèbres, 1998

Godric avait toujours été comparé à un lion. Il était courageux, fier, casse pied et paresseux.

Mais là, on voyait plutôt un poisson. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche depuis cinq minutes sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Voyant sa détresse, Voldemort laissa ses mangemorts rentrer chez eux pour qu'il puisse s'occuper du Gryffondor.

_« Il est puissant je le sens. Et c'est une occasion unique d'apprendre l'ancienne magie ! »_ se dit le mage le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre.

- Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. Je pense que vous allez devoir y rester un moment.

Godric le suivit silencieusement, en état de choc.

- Voici votre chambre. dit Voldemort en ouvrant la porte qui menait à une grande pièce, décorée en…vert et argent.

Le noble Gryffondor en retrouva immédiatement l'usage de la parole.

- Ah non, hors de question que je dorme dans une chambre qui a des couleurs pareilles ! s'écria-t-il.

- Vous n'avez qu'à changer les couleurs ! souffla l'autre, déjà exaspéré.

Godric retrouva de suite son grand sourire habituel.

- Mais bien sur, suis-je bête ?! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_« Vous voulez vraiment que vous dise ? »_ demanda mentalement Voldemort.

- Oh oui quelle bonne idée ! Changer les couleurs ! Voyons…je vois bien les murs, la moquette et le plafond en rouge. Les rideaux de couleur or ainsi que le lit et les montants de …euh …qu'est-ce que cette chose transparente ?

- On appelle cela une fenêtre. Ca permet de laisser passer la lumière mais pas le froid.

- Ohoh ingénieux !

_« Misère, il trouve qu'une fenêtre c'est ingénieux. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! »_

* * *

Note de fin généralement plus lue que celle du début :

Je fais partie de la NQDFMDFO (Noble Quète De Faire Moins De Fautes d'Orthographe). Si vous voyez ces fichues fautes, signalez-le !! Si il y en a trop, une bêta serait bienvenue...

Par pitié, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !! ( De nul à génial en passant par le bof, constructif ou pas! )

Si j'ai des/une review(s), vous aurez droit à la chanson de la review au chapitre prochain !!

Pour ce qui est du postage, je devrais poster...boh disons samedi ! ( le temps de re-taper ce que j'ai écrit sur word... c'est looooong et c'est ch****ant !!)

Au revoir !! ( j'espère bien revoir les lecteurs, non mais !!^^ )

ps. Je vous conseille les fics de Noweria et celle de slaavy ! (Je leur ferais bien une campagne de publicité à ces deux-là!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages, l'histoire et les lieux de base sont à J.K.R, le reste à moi !!! ( et je m'en contente...je suis bien obligée ouiiiiiiinnn !!! ^^ )

**Pairing:** HP/LV, avec présence des emmerdeurs en chef, aussi appelés Godric et Salazar, mais c'est un détail...

**Rating:** toujours K mais je crois que je me suis gourée...

Note: Merciiiiiii pour les reviews, ma joie est immense !! Merci à ceux qui m'ont mise en Alert, ou dans les favoris ( mais qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews... Bon, cette fois, je veux bien croire que votre clavier s'est justement couvert d'empestine à ce moment... m'enfin une petite review de rien du tout..une mini review... Nan, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir des Alert !On peut supposer que ça vous à plu ! )

Note 2: Les reviews anonymes, on peut y répondre ici ? tant pis, je le fait ! ( vous êtes 2 ! ^^)

**carla:** je suis très contente que tu aimes, et comme tu vois, voici la suite !

**Dormée:** Merciiii ( je t'ai donné les détails en live! ^^)

Note 3 : Un grand merci à Noweria qui a corrigé mes fautes ( c'est donc ma bêta on peut l'applaudire !!) et à Severus Rogue qui s'est proposée pour l'être, mais qui est arrivée trop tard !

Note 4: Salazar et Godric parlent toujours le vieux français, les autres les comprennent même si ils parlent cette "langue", et pour que vous compreniez c'est toujours en français normal !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le petiot de Godric.

Poudlard, 1998, devant la porte du bureau de Dumbeldore depuis 5 minutes

-Bon, tu toques ? redemanda Salazar pour la 23 ème fois.

-Minute, je réfléchis à ce que je vais lui dire ! répondis Harry pour la 23 ème fois.

Soudain le voix amusée de Dumbeldore dit : « Entre Harry ! »

Salazar ne laissa pas au Survivant le temps de réagir. Il ouvrit la porte et le jeta à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Maieuh !

Dumbeldore regarda de ses yeux pétillants Harry entrer en protestant, suivi d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Bonbon au citron ? proposa Dumbeldore.

-C'est CA le directeur de Poudlard ?

Harry réagit au quart de tour, comme d'habitude.

-Non mais, un peu de respect, c'est le plus grand sorcier de notre époque !!

-Eh bien, elle est belle votre époque !! répondit sarcastiquement Salazar.

-Vous êtes ? demanda Dumbeldore, coupant ainsi leur dispute naissante,les yeux pétillant toujours autant.

-Salazar Serpentard, 1er du nom, Maître en poisons de tout genre.

Pour la première fois, on pu voir un Albus Dumbeldore parfaitement stupéfait.

-Mais..mais comment .. ?

-C'est à cause de Godric !

-…

-Si cet imbécile de Gryffondor savait différencier l'Est de l'Ouest, on en serait pas là !

-…euh… Certes…Et où est-il ??

-Justement, je ne sais pas !

Harry, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là demanda :

-Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit resté à votre époque ?

Salazar le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

-Evidement que non !! Moi, j'aurais éventuellement pu rester, mais lui, c'est impossible !

Il est également impossible qu'il ait atterrit dans une autre époque ! Il est ici !...Enfin ici…à cette époque. Parce que de toute évidence, il n'est plus à Poudlard.

-Ah. Fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire.

-Il faudra que je t'apprenne la digne éloquence mon jeune ami ! Et tu as un maintient épouvantable ! Il faut absolument remédier à cela ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un élève de Poudlard !

-Je suis un sang-melé.

-Quel rapport ?

-Ca ne vous dérange pas ??

-Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ?

-Oh pour rien. murmura Harry.

C'est alors que Dumbeldore, les yeux pétillant au maximum, dit la phrase qui hanterait Harry toute sa vie :

-Et bien Monsieur Serpentard, je vous confie l'éducation d'Harry.

Ce dernier pâlit.

-Mais monsieur, les Dursley se chargent de mon éducation et…

-Allons, allons. Toi qui voulais tellement les quitter, c'est une chance inespérée !C'est décidé. Je nomme Salazar Serpentard responsable de ton éducation à partir de maintenant.

-Parfait ! déclara Salazar.

-Et pour votre logement et la recherche de votre ami, ainsi que la…

-Nous nous occuperons de cela plus tard ! dit-il, coupant la parole à Dumbeldore.

Salazar se tourna alors vers Harry, et pour introduire la lente torture de l'éducation à refaire, il commença par le pire des problèmes de son futur élève. Elève qui se devait bien sûr, de réussir cette délicate épreuve pour éviter les heures de torture infernale dans un cachot, à tenter désespérément de rattraper cet horrible retard dans son éducation.

-Voyons ce que tu vaux en potions pour commencer. Déclara Salazar.

Et il le tira vers les cachots.

Dès que la porte fut refermée,Dumbeldore éclata de rire, sous le regard mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé de Fumsek .

~oOo~

Manoir des ténèbres, 1998

-…Et à ce moment Rowena est arrivée et…

Depuis environ une demi-heure, Godric bassinait, disons-le franchement, le Lord Noir. C'était intéressant au début, mais c'était sans compter le talent de Godric pour transformer une phrase toute simple en une phrase loongue, très looooooongue.

Il était presque aussi doué que Lucius en fait. Ils se valaient assez. Une minute c'est captivant,une heure, c'est épuisant.

-Alors, Antoine est arrivé et il s'est pris la main de Rowena à la place de Galunderg !....

-Monsieur Gryffondor, vous devez être fatigué, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

-…Certes. Si je vous embète avec mes histoires, il faut le dire, hein !

-Ce n'est pas que ça m'embète mais j'ai eu une longue journée et…

-Taratata, n'en dites pas plus, c'est vous qui êtes fatigué ! Allez vous coucher, je vais vous préparer une bonne tisane, mon petiot. Recette d'Helga !

« _Mon PETIOT ?! Comment ça , petiot ? Soixante ans et se faire appeler PETIOT, faut l'faire ! »_ songea Voldemort,légèrement, mais très légèrement vexé.

Tellement peu vexé qu'il demanda très calmement, sans crier aucunement :

-Comment ça, PETIOT ?

-Mais oui, mais oui, je saiiiis, à ton âge on aime pas se faire appeler mon p'tit. Excuses moi mon grand. Vas te coucher,je vais m'occuper de toi, tu as l'air bouillant !

Bouillant, il l'était, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais certainement pas de fièvre !!

-Ecoutez monsieur Gryffondor,…

-Pas de cela entre nous ! Moi c'est Godric ! Et pas de discussion, j'en ai maté des plus durs que toi ! Au lit ! ( Nda : rien de pervers là-dedans !!)

Avant même que Voldemort commence a ouvrir la bouche, Godric l'avait attrapé par la taille et mis sur son épaule.

~oOo~

Poudlard, 998 après JC

-Par Merlin, mais que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda d'un ton inquiet Helga.

- Oh non ! fut la réponse de Rowena.

-Quoi ? Mais quoi ? re-demanda Helga, de plus en plus paniquée.

-Oh les imbéciles !

-Mais quoi-ahahaaaa ?

-Oh les pignoufs !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? la voix de Dame Poufsouffle commençait à monter franchement dans les aigus.

-Mais comment va-t-on les récupérer ? Oh mais quelle bande de…de… de gobelins évidés !!

-Mais qu'est s'qui s'passe ?demanda la blonde pour la cinquième fois.

-Ces **[censuré]** se sont trompés dans leur pentacle, et ils ont été projetés dans… le futur je crois.

-BAM. Atterrissage brutal d'Helga Poufsouffle.

~oOo~

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, 1998

-Monsieur je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Silence quand je marche !

-…

-Où se trouve le laboratoire de rattrapage à cette époque ?

-…

-Mais réponds !

-Faudrait savoir ! Il n'y a pas de laboratoire de RATTRAPAGE.

-Comment ça, pas de laboratoire de rattrapage ?

-Ben… comme dans la phrase : Il n'y a pas de laboratoire de rattrapage.

-QUI est l'incompétent qui enseigne les potions ?

-C'est l'incompétent professeur Rogue.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans son bureau. dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Allons y ! dit Salazar. Et il tira Harry dans la direction opposée.

Dix minutes plus tard, devant le bureau du professeur Rogue.

-BAM, BAM, BAM ! fit le poing de Serpentard sur la porte de Rogue.

-C'est pas la peine de défoncer la porte bande de sales petits morveux hyperactifs ! répondit gentiment l'honorable professeur.

Salazar saisit Harry par les épaules et le plaça devant lui.

~oOo~

Manoir des ténèbres,1998, chambre de Voldemort.

-Et voilà !

Godric rabattit les couvertures sur un Mage Noir précédemment ligoté et déshabillé, puis mit en pyjama de force.

Le grand sourire content de Godric n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard particulièrement noir des yeux particulièrement rouges de Voldemort.

-Rôh fais pas cette tête ! fit Godric avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. Qui eut comme réponse un regard de plus en plus noir.

Comme Tom Riddle restait obstinément muet, Godric murmura un « Typiquement adolescent » suffisamment audible pour que son nouvellement petit, pardon, grand protégé l'entende.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN ADO !!! cria le seigneur des ténèbres, passablement exaspéré.

-Typiquement adolescent. Redit Godric avec un sourire littéralement jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mff. Fut la réponse très éloquente du pire Mage Noir depuis Salazar Serpentard.

Gryffondor 1 – Voldemort 0.

* * *

Note de fin:

Bon, je sais c'est court, mais j'espère que c'est bien quand même !

Maintenant, place à la très attendue chanson de la review !!

Review, mon amour

Ta seule vue suffit à me rechauffer nuit et jour,

Ta douce sonorité m'emplit de joie,

Oh je ferai tant pour toi!

Review,ta douceur m'émoit,

Tes lettres dansant sur l'ordi,

te rendant si jolie,

Ta splendeur n'a d'égale que ta saveur ( je sais on ne mange pas une review.. mais fallait bien que ça rime!)

Oh review, je t'aime comme un fou ( je sais, moi c'est folle, mais faut rimer je vous dit!)

Reviiiiieeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww !!!!!

Valaaaaaa !!

Je reposte Samedi !


	3. Chapter 3

Note de début : Bonjour !C'est re-moi !Donc, voilà le nouveau chapitre,.

**Disclaimer :** l'histoire de base,les personnages de base sont à JKR, le reste, à moiiiii !!!

**Rating : **k ; mais si je me goure, dites-le moi toujours…

**Pairing :**Voldemort/Harry, avec Salazar et Godric pour faire joli. ^^

**Note : SS et GG ne parlent ni le vieux français, ni français, ils parlent latin !!( je viens de l'apprendre, cela correspond mieux aux dates comme ça.) Donc, je ne sais pas comment les autres les comprennent, mais ils les comprennent, et vous aussi !Voilaaa !**

**Petit rappel :**Harry et Salazar sont devant la porte de Rogue, qui va leur ouvrir avec une bonne humeur éblouissante (ironique, bien sur ^^)

Godric et Tom : Godric prend Tom pour un ado, ce qui énerve l'ado en question, qui est toujours attaché dans son lit (sans perversité, slaavy…)

Helga et Rowena : Helga s'évanouit très dignement.

Ma bêta est toujours **Noweria**, et elle a corrigé ce chapitre avec brio, on peut lui décerner le diplôme !^^

Merci aux reviews, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mais si j'en ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à vous signaler !

**Comme tu veux, j'm' en tape** : Nan, c'est pas Naheulbeuk, oui, c'est bizarre ! xD Merci pour LES DEUX reviews !!

* * *

Le Lion et la Tisane

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, 1998

- Potter !!! Vous voulez démonter ma porte ou vous êtes naturellement une brute stupide ??

- Ben, en fait, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait vous parler.

- Qui ? Qui est l'idiot qui ose me déranger ? demanda un Severus Rogue écumant de rage, on ne sait pourquoi. De toutes façons, il était toujours écumant de rage.

- C'est moi. dit Salazar d'un ton posé.

Les yeux de Severus ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ils passaient de Harry à Salazar, Salazar à Harry, Harry à Salazar, etc. Pour finalement s'arrêter à Salazar.

- Mais, vous êtes mort !

- De toute évidence, non.

- C'est impossible !

- De toute évidence…non !

- Mais, comment ?

- Un voyage temporel accidentel. J'aimerai utiliser votre laboratoire qui est dès à présent le mien. Je souhaiterai également savoir pourquoi il n'y a plus de laboratoire de rattrapage, et pourquoi vous hurlez sans raison sur MON élève.

- Comment ça votre élève ? Potter ?

- Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter est maintenant sous ma garde. Et j'ai besoin de votre laboratoire pour voir ce qu'il vaut en potions.

- Il est nul. Déclara Rogue d'un ton sans répliques.

- Vraiment ? On se demande à cause de qui… dit le noble serpent en regardant Rogue avec un air qui en disait plus long que sa précédente phrase.

Je me chargerai donc de lui apprendre, vu que vous n'avez pas été fichu de le faire depuis toutes ces années ! (1)

- Non mais, traitez- moi d'incapable tant que vous y êtes !

- Vous êtes un incapable ! déclara Salazar avec un grand sourire. Sur ce, il empoigna Rogue, le jeta hors de chez lui, et s'y introduit avec Harry.( chez Rogue )

~oOo~

Dans une chambre, manoir des ténèbres

- Ouvre la bouche !

- …

- Mais ouvre la bouche !

Celle-ci restait obstinément close. Il ne sera pas dit que Lord Voldemort aura cédé pour une tisane, recette d'Helga ou pas !

Il était toujours ligoté dans on lit, à la merci de l'envie de surprotection d'un lion fou de la tisane.

- Mais ouvre la bouche, c'est la recette d'Helga ! Il n'y a pas mieux quand on est fatigué. Et puis, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi !

- …

- Bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Godric posa sa tisane, sauta sur le lit, se plaça derrière un Voldemort de plus en plus inquiet pour la santé mentale du Griffon et la sienne par la même occasion.

- En général, on fait ça sur les oiseaux, mais bon, c'est efficace.

Le Mage Noir était de plus en plus inquiet. Après tout, il n'avait jamais étudié les mœurs du Moyen-Âge, et ce qu'il en savait n'était pas pour le rassurer. Godric pris la mâchoire de Voldemort et le força à l'ouvrir.

- Mgffff

Ensuite il prit la tisane et la versa doucement dans la bouche de son « protégé ». Une tisane et trois risques d'étouffement plus tard, Gryffondor était enfin satisfait. Finalement, son protégé l'avait bue, cette tisane !

Voldemort était quand à lui, nettement moins satisfait. Certes, la tisane était bonne. Tellement bonne qu'il avait failli s'étouffer avec !

Il se remettait à peine de son abreuvement forcé, que le Lion enchaînait avec la phrase la plus stupide à dire à un mage noir :

- Sinon, t'es amoureux ?

~oOo~

Appartements de Rogue, 1998

Sitôt entré, Salazar observa les alentours ; des livres, des livres et …des livres. Quel manque d'originalité ! Il marcha rapidement, traînant derrière lui son nouvel élève, jusqu'au tableau représentant un serpent. Il lui lança un regard désolé, puis dit :

- Mieux vaut courir que périr !

Aussitôt, le tableau sembla se dissoudre du milieu, entraînant la matière avec, mur compris, vers le cadre.

Bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'un trou suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser.

- Mieux vaut courir que périr ? demanda Harry en regardant narquoisement Salazar.

- Ma devise. Dit-il. Puis, avisant le regard purement moqueur d'Harry, il dit :

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ces maroufles qui préfèrent se faire massacrer par fierté ?

- Evidemment, présenté comme ça…

- Trêve de bavardages, viens avec moi.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Une atroce odeur de renfermé remplit leurs narines, comme si ce passage n'avait pas été ouvert depuis des siècles…ce qui était peut-être le cas, se dit Harry.

- Monsieur Serpentard ? C'est le laboratoire du professeur Rogue ?

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Salazar, catastrophé. C'est le mien ! J'ai prétendu utiliser son laboratoire, mais il n'est probablement pas aussi complet que le mien !

- J'en doute. Déclara Harry. Le laboratoire du professeur Rogue est immen…

Le reste se perdit dans un murmure. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une salle pentagonale, donc chaque coin était relié par une des branches d'un pentacle.

Harry réussit à identifier un des ingrédients : pierre de lune d'environ mille ans…

~oOo~

Manoir des ténèbres, 1998

Après s'être étranglé avec son thé Helgien, se fut le tour de la salive.

- Ben quoi ? demanda naïvement le lion, ne voyant pas le problème.

- Je suis un MAGE NOIR ! Les mages noirs ne tombent pas amoureux, ne se font pas border, ou autres choses toutes plus gnangnans les unes que les autres pouvant sortir de votre esprit tordu !

Il y eut un moment de silence, bien trop rapidement brisé, malheureusement, par Godric.

- Ca veut dire quoi gnangnan ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Voldemort se laissa aller à ces choses que les humains communs font. Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, soufflant, exaspéré. (2)

Cet homme allait le rendre fou ! Ne savait-il donc rien ?

- Mais vous êtes inculte ou vous le faites exprès ?

- Je ne viens pas de cette époque, alors, c'est normal que nous n'aillions pas le même vocabulaire !

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que votre ami, là,… Serpentard, aurait compris ?

- Ah, mais il n'aurait pas compris ! Il n'aurait simplement pas posé la question !

_« Vous ne pourriez pas faire pareil ? »_

Puis, il avisa Godric qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il eut envie de partir en courant, mais ce n'était pas très digne.

Déjà qu'il s'était laissé aller sur son oreiller en soufflant.

Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, surtout si elle est en short !

…

Il ne venait tout de même pas de penser quelque chose d'aussi moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi, je suis sûr que, mage noir ou pas, tu es amoureux !

Il allait falloir trouver l'équivalent sorcier, et vite !

- Allez, à ton âge on est toujours amoureux !

_« Hum, …Faut pas pousser les gobelins dans les coffres, surtout si il y a des dragons ! …Non, c'est nul ! »_

- Franchement, tu peux me le dire...

_« Faut pas pousser l'Elu dans les mangemorts, surtout si il a sa baguette !_

- Aha ! Tu viens de penser à ton amour secret !

- Pardon ?

- Ton expression ! Tu pensais à lui !

_« Pile quand je pense à Potter ! Ben voyons ! Si il confond amour et haine, je comprends pourquoi il me pense fou amoureux ! Comme si MOI, je pouvais tomber amoureux ! N'importe quoi ! Ce type est vraiment taré, stupide, ridicule, emmerdeur, casse pied, énervant,…Minute…Je devrais rester stoïque. Je suis stoïque normalement !! Il ne sera pas dit que cet emm.. ce type m'aura fait sortir de mes gonds ! Je suis quelqu'un qui est maître de lui-même .Toujours maître de soi. C'est ça. Caaalme Tom, caaaalme… »_

- D'abord, comment tu sais que c'est « lui » et pas « elle » ?

_« oups ! »_

Le sourire de Gryffondor s'élargit.

- Lui comme ton amour secret. Mais bon, si c'est elle…

_« Potter, je vais te tuer ! »_ ( Nda : Pourquoi Potter ? C'est sa faute. Tout est toujours de sa faute. )

- Tu y penses encore… dit le « noble » lion en chantonnant d'un air moqueur.

_« FAUT pousser Godric dans les filets du diable, surtout si c'est la nuit ! »_

~oOo~

Salle du pentacle, 1998

Salazar fixait le pentacle. Un air vaguement horrifié commençait doucement à se loger sur son visage.

_« …Mais si le pentacle est toujours là, cela signifie que je ne suis jamais rentré ? Si on y a pas touché depuis mille ans…Oh non !! »_

- Ca va ? Vous êtes pâle tout à coup.

Salazar acquiesça, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry le laissa tranquille, se doutant que les pensées en question rejoignaient les siennes : le noble Serpent était coincé à cette époque. Son attention se reporta sur le pentacle. Il lui sembla soudain un bref trait jaune passer devant. Il avait dû rêver.

_« Ou pas »_ se dit-il en voyant le buste d'une dame apparaître pour disparaître aussitôt.

~oOo~

Poudlard, 998 après JC

La Helga, dite « blaireau » atterrit brutalement, donc. En plein dans le pentacle. Elle fut rattrapée in extremis par Rowena. Qui la relaissa tomber, n'ayant pas la force nécessaire pour la retenir.

Mais quand la Dame vit son amie se faire à moitié aspirer par le pentacle, elle n'hésita pas : elle l'attrapa vaillamment par les chevilles en hurlant pour qu'on l'aide.

* * *

Note de fin :

(1) : « … vu que vous n'avez pas été fichu de le faire depuis toutes ces années »

J'ai franchement hésité à mettre « fichu » mais, bon, on va dire que ça reste une digne manière de parler ! ^^

(2) « il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, soufflant ,exaspéré » Je sais qu'il est attaché. Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen de se laisser tomber quand on est attaché !

Voilà ! Je sais, c'est vraiment court, mais je ne me rends pas bien compte de la longueur des chapitres quand j'écris à la main.

J'avais quelque chose à dire, mais je ne sais plus quoi ! ^^

Donc, place **au conte de la review**

_**Il était une fois, dans le lointain royaume de Fanfiction, une jeune femme nommée Auteur ( pour ne pas citer de nom ! ^^ )**_

_**La pauvre était très triste, car elle attendait en vain son doux prince, le valeureux Review. Le prince était en fait le fils du grand roi Lecteur,du royaume de Derrièrel'ordi.**_

_**Et le roi ne daignait pas laisser son fils, pourtant fou amoureux de la belle Auteur, la rejoindre et l'épouser. Il avait essayé de multiples arguments, tels que : Père, cela ferait plaisir à Auteur ( le père s'en tape), cela me ferait plaisir ( idem),c'est utile au développement durable ( va dans ta chambre au lieu de dire des âneries).**_

_**Le pauvre Review ne savait plus quel argument utiliser. Alors, dans un sursaut de folie, il tenta une dernière chose : Père, cela ne prendrait que peu de temps, un tout petit mariage,et il serait gratuit ! Je vous en prie !**_

_**Finalement, Lecteur céda, et accorda à son fils de rejoindre Auteur.**_

_**Il vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.**_

Alors, je suis plus douée en contes ou en chansons ?? xD

Bon, si vous voulez faire plaisir à votre fils qui sommeil en chacun de vous, laisser moi une REVIEW !! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Alors Bonjour !! C'est re-moi !!( Sait-on jamais, que ça aurait changé pendant la nuit ^^)

, blabla habituel…

**Disclaimer : **JKR est ingénieuse, JKR est la meilleure,JKR est la plus fantastique….mais je suis la plus drôle !! ^^ Nan, tout ce qui est la base lui appartient, le reste est de moi !

**Pairing :** HP/LV, pour dans longtemps, Godric et Salazar mettent l'ambiance !

**Rating : **z'avez qu'à regarder dans la barre du dessus, vous verrez « K ». Si le K est un imposteur, sachez que je suis là pour le mettre en prison et le remplacer.

**Godric et Salazar parlent latin, les autres personnages les comprennent, et pour que vous aussi, c'est écrit en français.**

**Noweria **est ma bêta, qui n'a pas corrigé ce chapitre parce que je le tape vite vite et que en plus je viens d'apprendre qu'elle est malade ! Je pense que ce sera plus simple de laisser tomber.

MERCIII pour les reviews ! ( 54, wahou !! ) qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!! J'espère en avoir autant, ça me motive !!

RAR anonymes : (j'en avais oublié une la dernière fois !!! Honte à moi !! )

**Alia62 :** Merci pour la review !! Je suis très contente que tu ais ri, c'est le but de la fic !!!

J'espère que ta famille dort toujours !!

**Anne Laure :** T'es une anonyme, toi ? Tu connais pas Mikamic par hasard ? Si non, excuse, je me suis trompée de personne ! ^^ Merci pour la review !! Ma fic est géniale ?? OH MERCIII !!!!

**Dormée : **Merci pour la review..même si on aura une petite discussion toi et moi, à propos de cette même review.. J'amènerai un gourdin… lol Merci !!

**Celine :** C'est cool que tu trouves ça cool ! ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Dgreyman : **Bonjour mon prince !! C'est toi que j'avais oublié !! T'as pas un compte fanfic ??En tout cas, ta review m'a bien fait sourire ( mes joues s'en souviennent..) Merci de l'avoir mise !! Pour le mariage, on va attendre un peu, ok ? lol

Voilà la suite !!

* * *

Tel un petit pois fixant une courgette.

Voldemort fulminait. Le Griffon avait fini par le lâcher avec son soi-disant grand amour, pour mieux critiquer la décoration de son manoir. Trop sombre parait-il. Je vous en ficherai, moi, du trop sombre.

Ca avait eu du bon au début, vu que Godric l'avait enfin lâché pour visiter un peu le manoir. Car il ne faut pas oublier que Tom était toujours attaché sur son lit,et était prié de se reposer. Godric Gryffondor venait d'arriver (enfin, depuis 2 heures..) et le mage noir ne le supportait déjà plus. POURQUOI devait-il toujours être entouré de boulets ? Bon, ce boulet-ci semblait vouloir s'occuper de lui pour son bien. Mais bon sang, qu'il était lourd ! En même temps, par définition, un boulet, c'est lourd.

- …Mais vraiment, tu devrais changer ces horribles tentures ! Vert, c'est bien trop sombre, il vaut mieux les mettre dans des tons plus clairs, comme le jaune ou…oui, pourquoi pas de l'or ? Ce serait joli, de l'or.

- Je mets du vert si je veux ! Et je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de vos plans à la Merlin-les-ronflaks, c'est MON manoir !

- … D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu sois propriétaire de ce manoir ? Tes parents sont morts ? Tu l'as acquis par acte de chevalerie ? Non, tu es trop jeune pour être un chevalier.

Godric se tenait pensivement le menton avec un petit air « je suis super intelligent, je suis sur le point de résoudre une énigme supra complexe »

_« Grrr »_ songea Voldemort. Mais ce dernier finit, dans sa grande mansuétude, par éclaircir l'esprit du mage.

- C'est parce que j'ai en fait soixante ans et j'ai tué mes parents, je dirige une armée de mages noirs, pas très brillants certes, mais quoi de plus normal pour un mage_ noir_, qui terrifie la population.

Ou du moins tenta d'éclaircir l'esprit de Godric.

- Très drôle ! (Nda : slaavy aurait dit : je me gaussi ^^ )

Non, sérieusement ?

- Je suis très sérieux !

- T'as pas une tête d'assassin ! Tu me racontes n'importe quoi, mais on ne me la fait pas à moi !

Voldemort failli se ré étrangler avec sa salive.

_« Comment, ça j'ai pas une tête d'assassin ? J'ai une tête de chaton peut-être ? »_

- Comment ça, pas une tête d'assassin ?

- Ben oui, les assassins et mages noirs, ça a une tête de méchant. C'est moche aussi un mage noir.

Il laissa un petit temps d'attente, avant de pousser Voldemort du coude, en rajoutant un petit clin d'œil complice.

- Mais toi, tu dois avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds, pas vrai ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Tom. Et il ne parlait pas vraiment des filles.

- Oh allez…

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! répéta-t-il. Vous allez arrêter de me voir casé ? Bientôt vous allez essayer de me marier, carrément ?! cria Voldemort.

Sur le coup, Godric se tut, cherchant une explication logique à cet emportement pour le moins étonnant.

Voldemort observait la réaction de Godric. Il s'apprêtait à devoir défendre chèrement son célibat, mais le lion se taisait. Grande première. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait laissé tomber, quand il vit un sourire ému se dessiner lentement sur les lèvres de Godric.

_« Oh non ! »_

- T'es timide, en fait. Oh c'est tout à fait moi à ton âge ! Oh tu pourrais être mon fils, c'est fou comme tu me ressembles sur ce point !

Si Voldemort n'était pas attaché, il se serait fracassé la tête sur un mur. Un mur noir ou vert.

Mais surtout pas rouge. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir de rouge.

~oOo~

Salle du pentacle, 1998

- Euh, c'était quoi ça ?

- Ca, c'était Helga. répondit Salazar en fixant le pentacle comme un petit pois fixe une courgette. C'est-à-dire avec un émerveillement sincère, et une sensation de sauvetage. Enfin, tout est relatif bien entendu. C'est comme si un miracle avait eu lieu. Comme si un bateau perdu dans la tempête du désespoir trouvait enfin le phare pour le mener à bon port. Comme si…

- Euh qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Salazar s'était penché sur le pentacle et criait par-dessus.

- Vous m'entendez ?

Aucune réponse.

C'est alors que l'illumination se fit dans le cerveau de Salazar. Si Helga pouvait venir ici par le pentacle, il lui suffisait d'aller dans le pentacle pour retourner à son époque.

- Retrouvez Godric et faites-le passer par là. Cela devrait nous ramener à notre époque.

- Bon, ben d'accord. Au revoir alors.

- C'est ça, au revoir. répondit Salazar en jaugeant le pentacle.

Puis, il s'avança en son centre et…

Et rien.

- …

- Ce n'est pas normal.

Il sauta sur place. Rien. Il essaya sur la branche Est. Nada. Sur celle Ouest. Nichts. total. Sud-Est. Pas la moindre étincelle de magie. Sud-Ouest. Idem.

- Saperlipopette ! jura le mage noir.

- On dirait que ça ne fonctionne pas…

- On dirait, oui. répondit Salazar soupçonneusement.

Il avait la désagréable impression que son élève se foutait de sa gueule.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Pour sa défense, on pouvait dire qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours le grand Salazar Serpentard sautiller sur place, genre « marelle » avec un air de plus en plus contrarié. Et c'était absolument tordant.

Salazar en était convaincu à présent, il se foutait de sa gueule. Ca n'avait pourtant rien de drôle. Tout le monde peut se tromper.

- Tu as bientôt fini de te foutre de moi ?

- Je ne me moque pas !

- Tu as un grand sourire sarcastique et les yeux brillants. Tu te fous de moi, ma parole !

- Moi ? Mouha ? Mouhahhahaaha ? Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa !!!

Harry se tordait de rire, tandis que Salazar le foudroyait du regard.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter, Salazar décida d'accélérer le processus. Il murmura une incantation et une vague d'eau déferla sur l'Elu.

Froide, l'eau.

- Mouhahahahahaa Ahhh qu'est ce que ?

- Yek yek yek !

~oOo~

Bureau de Dumbeldore

Severus Rogue rentra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur.

- Monsieur le directeur, vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de croiser !

- Salazar Serpentard, avec Harry Potter?

- … Comment faites-vous pour toujours tout savoir ?

- Ils sont passés dans mon bureau il y a un bon quart d'heure. Bonbon au citron ?

- Non, merci. Mais vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser déambuler dans tout Poudlard de cette manière ! C'est surprenant quand on le croise !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, j'annoncerai sa venue à tout le monde au souper.

- Et où va-t-il dormir ?

- Et bien, je comptais vous demander de l'héberger le temps de lui trouver un logement à sa convenance, après tout, ce sont ses appartements que vous occupez à présent et….

- HORS DE QUESTION !!!! s'écria Rogue, catastrophé.

PERSONNE ne critiquait son talent, pas même Serpentard lui-même.

- Allons, Severus, vous êtes celui avec qui il s'entendra le mieux …

- Non !

- …Otez-moi d'un doute…quand vous l'avez croisé, que lui avez-vous dit ? Non, que vous vous êtes vous dit ?

- Mais rien ! Absolument rien, je le trouve antipathique, c'est tout.

- Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que vous arriverez à passer outre. De plus, je compte lui demander d'enseigner les potions avec vous.

- Pourquoi, vous me trouvez incompétent ?

Il avait failli rajouter « vous aussi » , mais il s'était retenu à temps. Ce n'était pas la peine que d'autres que sachent que Salazar l'avait insulté de la sorte. Absolument pas la peine.

Mais comme d'habitude, Dumbeldore semblait se douter de ce qu'il pensait. Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux. Si vous avez l'impression qu'on y a ouvert une bouteille de champagne, c'est qu'il sait quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache. Ca expliquait peut-être le fait qu'il ait toujours l'air un peu saoul.

- Comme c'est dommage que vous vous soyez mis en compétition avec lui. Vous auriez pu apprendre tellement de choses l'un de l'autre…

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais tirer de cet hurluberlu ! Moi qui auparavant ne jurait que par lui, vous pouvez être sûr que ce n'est plus le cas !

- Allons, allons, Severus, soyez raisonnable mon ami…

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander ce qu'il en pense !

- C'est une excellente idée ! Vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre le bien d'autrui à cœur ! Je suis fier de vous !

- …

- Et bien, si vous n'avez plus de questions, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations habituelles.

- Je me demande

- Oui ?

- Serpentard à parlé de Potter en tant que SON élève. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Ah ça. C'est tout simple. Monsieur Serpentard à décidé de prendre Monsieur Potter comme élève personnel. Une sorte de disciple.

Severus se tut un moment, stupéfait. Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à toute vitesse.

_« Pourquoi donc choisir Potter ? Ce gosse est un pur Gryffondor. Et quels genre de…privilèges a-t-il en étant le disciple de Serpentard ? En tout cas, ce dernier va avoir une sacrée surprise, vu qu'il voulait lui enseigner les potions ! Cet enfant est nul ! Yek yek yek !_

_Ils vont s'entretuer ! Yek yek yek !! »_

- Severus, mon ami, vous allez bien ? demanda Dumbeldore.

C'est que son collègue adoré avait momentanément eu un air légèrement sadique. Mais léger,hein !

- Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien ! Le sourire s'élargit.

- Bon, très bien…. Dit Albus en regardant suspicieusement son ami.

- Finalement, je me disais.. Serpentard peux venir avec moi dans mes appartements, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! _« Et comme ça, je pourrai lui faire payer en douce, lui prouver que JE suis autant capable que lui de faire une potion correcte, non mais ! Niak niak niak, je vais lui mener la vie dure ! »_

- Vraiment ? Ah, j'étais sûr que vous étiez quelqu'un de raisonnable ! dit le directeur avec un sourire ravi. Même si il se demandait toujours si son cher collègue se portait bien. En général, il en faut plus pour le faire changer d'avis.

- Bonne journée, Monsieur le directeur. Et il partit avec un grand sourire. Il n'allait définitivement pas bien.

~oOo~

Salle du pentacle,1998

- Mais…Mais vous êtes fou ? Qu'est ce qui vous à prit ? demanda un Harry trempé.

- J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. déclara Salazar en murmurant un sort de séchage pour son apprenti.

- Je ne me moquais pas je ..euh…je….

- Tu te moquais ?

- Oui, c'est cela ! Euh, je voulais dire Non ! Non, je ne me moquais pas !

Sourire crispé de la part du survivant.

Regard très dubitatif de Salazar.

- Mouaif, si tu le dis. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois encore tester tes compétences en potions. Voyons si ton professeur disait vrai.

_« Nooooon !!!! »_

- Alors, voyons… une simple pour commencer… potion de Vivacité.

_« C'est quoi ça déjà ? »_

- Eh bien, il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Je ne te donne aucune indication, tu peux y aller. Oh si, attends ! Evite de mettre trop de Varcrax, ça donne mal à la tête après. Mais je ne sais pas si on vous l'a enseigné ici.

_« Varcrax ? » _pensa Harry, paniqué. Il ne comprenait strictement rien.

_« Enfin, maintenant je sais qu'il y a du Varcrax. C'est déjà un bon début. »_

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver :

De quoi il s'agissait.

Comment et quand on l'ajoute à la potion

Ce qu'il y avait d'autre

Comment faire la potion

Simple. Tout à fait simple. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Mais OU sont les livres dans ce laboratoire ???

_« Comment je fais cette potion sans savoir comment je la fait ? »_

Il commençait à trouver qu'il y avait un peu trop de « comment » dans ses phrases, ces temps-ci.

_« Bon, voyons…Varcrax,Varcrax… »_ Il longeait les rangées de bocaux, heureusement classés par ordre alphabétique.

_« Ah ! Varcrax ! Qu'est ce que..mais ça a l'air affreusement néfaste ! »_

Dans un bocal, il y avait une sorte de roche poudreuse, qui semblait absorber la lumière. Les seuls reflets restants étaient du vert et du rouge. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas de reflets. La « pierre » était le vert et le rouge, qui en se mélangeant donnaient cette étrange matière.

_« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?? »_

Salazar, voyant la tête de son élève, décida de lui venir en aide. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais vu de Varcrax. Et s'il n'en à jamais vu, il ne sait pas faire la potion. Et s'il ne sait pas faire la potion… il ne sait pas faire la potion.(1) D'une logique inébranlable. Finalement, plutôt que de l'aider, il allait plutôt chronomètrer le temps qu'Harry mettrait pour lui demander de l'aide. Il regarderait aussi la manière dont il le demanderait bien sûr. Cet enfant avait vraiment une éloquence affreuse ! Et ses manières étaient abominables. Il ne s'était même pas présenté !

Salazar savait maintenant qu'il s'appelait Harry ( merci Dumbeldore) Potter ( merci Rogue).

Quel manque de savoir-vivre ! Il fallait y remédier immédiatement ! Euh… non, quand sa victi…son élève aurait fait sa potion. Il ne sortira pas de ce laboratoire tant que celle-ci ne sera pas parfaite !

Il s'apprêtait à faire part de sa brillante idée à son élève adoré, quand on entendit au loin, un léger :

- Monsieur Serpentard ? Haaaaaarry ? Revenez je vous prie !

Harry releva la tête des étagères, surpris.

- C'est la voix de Dumbeldore. dit-il.

- Eh bien, allons-y dans ce cas. Mais ne te crois pas privé de test ! Tu achèvera ta potion…

Il regarda Harry et la table de travail successivement. Voyant que seul le varcrax y avait été posé, il rectifia :

- Tu commenceras ta potion plus tard.

_« J'en avais presque oublié qu'il ne sait pas la faire ! »_

- Bien professeur.

En disant cela, Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Salazar pensa brièvement qu'il faisait énormément penser à Godric ainsi.

Espérons juste qu'il ne soit pas aussi… Comment dire ? Aussi… Embétant, casse pieds, stupide… et tous les adjectifs qui vont dans ce sens.

Les deux amis ( eum eum) repartirent dans le sens inverse, laissant Varcrax et chaudrons dans la salle du pentacle. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, Harry se dirigea naturellement vers celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés, mais Salazar l'attrapa par le col, l'étranglant en même temps, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner outre mesure de voir son apprenti devenir bleu.

Bleu violacé, même.

- Es-tu fou ? On ne dévoile pas ce passage à n'importe qui ! De toutes façons cette entrée se referme automatiquement. Il faut prendre la deuxième porte, enfin ! Où avais-tu la tête ?

- Sur le coup, mais si vous continuez à serrer, elle va bientôt se détacher. répondit-il avec une voix sifflante et rauque.

- Désolé. dit Salazar en le lâchant. Est-il utile de préciser qu'il n'en avait absolument pas l'air ?

Ils partirent donc de l'autre côté. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant de débouler dans une pièce spacieuse, couverte de serpents sculptés. Le maître d'empoisonnement d'existence ( tellement maître qu'il n'a même pas besoin d'une potion pour y arriver : son auguste présence est largement suffisante.) ouvrit la porte, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet.

- Nous étions dans la salle sur demande ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- La salle sur demande ? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ? Quand je l'ai crée, j'ai préféré « l'espace aux trois portes ».

- Pourquoi ce nom ?

Harry ne comprenait pas. d'abord, c'était une salle, pas un espace. De plus, il n'avait jamais vu qu'une porte. Enfin, deux maintenant. Ca aussi c'était bizarre. Comment étaient-ils passés des cachots au septième étage en marchant si peu ?

C'était un mystère à résoudre. Il allait devoir enquêter, prévenir Hermione et… Et demander à Salazar.

Minute. Que venait-il de lui demander à l'instant ? Ah oui, pour le nom.

Peut-être aurait-il la réponse à sa deuxième question quand Serpentard répondrait à la première, et il n'aurait pas à poser la deuxième. Parce que la première est peut-être moins utile que la deuxième, mais on peut développer la réponse à la première pour avoir la réponse à la deuxième. Vous suivez ?

- C'est tiré du fait que c'est une sorte d'espace, qui n'existe pas vraiment, qui se déplace à sa guise, et à la capacité de bouger d'une porte à l'autre. Les trois portes, c'est parce qu'il y a trois portes.

- Ah.

_« Voilà qui répond à ma question. »_

Salazar lui jeta un regard agacé._ « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, encore ? »_

- Es-tu incapable de parler correctement ? Dire « Ah » ne se fait pas. C'est affreusement grossier.

_« Ah ? »_

- Je vais remédier à ce manque flagrant d'éducation. Et sache que tu te tiens comme un ronflaks biscornu. continua Salazar.

- Ah ?

Salazar le regarda comme si il était particulièrement stupide. ( Nda : on commence à se demander si il n'a pas raison…. ^^ )

Il tourna les talons et commença à parcourir le couloir.

- Monsieur ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est moi ou nous allons devoir redescendre jusqu'aux cachots, alors que si on avait pris l'autre embranchement, on y serait déjà ?

- C'est toi.

- Ah.

Regard exaspéré de Salazar.

- Euh, je voulais dire…

- On ne dit pas « euh » !

- Ah ?... Euh… Non, je...

Salazar était à deux doigts d'aller se fracasser la tête contre un mur. La seule chose qui le retient était sa grande magnanimité : sans son illustre présence, ce gosse ne serait jamais quelqu'un de civilisé. Et l'idée d'un pauvre hère sans défenses et sans éducation dans ce monde le révulsait.

Il se contenta donc de soupirer dignement, puis de se diriger vers les escaliers et de les descendre. Le tout très dignement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et de déambulation dans les couloirs, son apprenti sur les talons, la voix d'Harry se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Nous n'avons pas été projetés au septième étage et nous ne devons pas redescendre dans les cachots pour aller voir Dumbeldore. Soit. Mais dans ce cas, où allons-nous ?

- Dans les cachots.

Harry regarda Salazar avec de grands yeux.

- Mais vous avez dit…

- Nous redescendons dans les cachots parce que je l'ai décidé. Point.

les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et filèrent se payer une jolie robe.

Teinte : incrédulité avec des reflets d'une exaspération résignée.

- Bien. dit le propriétaire des yeux.

Si vous voulez.

Et il le suivit dans les couloirs et escaliers, avec la nette impression que si Serpentard continuait ainsi, il allait devoir acheter des aspirines.

Et il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une potion. Mal de tête ou pas.

Il n'avait pas encore idée du nombre de tubes à cachets dont il aurait besoin.

Oh, oui. Il était bien loin du compte…

* * *

Voilà.

Vous avez vu ? C'est plus long ! ^^

Je dois bien avouer que ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré. Mais j'espère qu'il vous à plu quand même !

Je dois vous conseiller les fics de **Mikamic** ( parce que c'est une andouille et que j'ai décidé qu'il aurait sa part de pub ! lol ) **Azrael Short-Fowl** ( seulement si vous aimez le genre tragico-romanesque et tout le tsoin tsoin….perso j'aime pas. Mais il y en a que ça intéresse peut-être. ) **Tobby** ( parce que si vous pouviez la supplier de poster, je serai vraiment contente !! Ses fictions sont mes préférées de toutes celles que j'ai lues. Et j'en ai lues)

**Gody** ( parce que c'est tout simplement GENIAL ! )

**Le lecteur et l'auteur.**

Maître Lecteur, derrière son ordi campé,

Tenait en ses doigts une review.

Maître Auteur par les commentaires attiré,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

Et Salut Monsieur Lecteur,

Que vous êtes gentil ;que vous me semblez bon.

Sans mentir, si vos commentaires enchanteurs,

Se rapporte à votre grandeur,

Vous êtes l'empereur des Auteurs

A ces mots le Lecteur ne se sent pas de joie,

Et pour monter ses beaux doigts,

Ouvre une large main et laisse tomber sa proie.

L' Auteur s'en saisit et dit : Mon bon lecteur

Apprenez que tout conteur,

Ecrit au dépend de celui qui le lit.

Cette histoire vaut bien une review sans doute.

Le lecteur, loin d'être mauvais joueur,

Jura de bonne foi, qu'on l'y reprendrait encore.

Faites plaisir à Auteur, laissez une review !! ^^

(1) Je me suis inspirée d'Astérix


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est encore moi ! ( malheureusement pour vous… ^^ )

Je vais essayer de faire court !

**Disclaimer :** la base à JKR, le reste de l'histoire, à moi !

**pairing :** HP/LV, et Godric et Salazar font la déco et les emmerdeurs.

**rating :** K ( vous savez quoi ? Je crois que vais laisser ça… mais si réclamations, vous adresser à l'auteur )

**Godric et Salazar parlent latin , les autres les comprennent, et je les écris en français.**

**Noweria** est ma bêta, elle est fantastique on peut l'applaudir !

RAR anonymes :

**comme tu veux, j'm'en tape :** j'ai pas compris…

**anne laure :** Je me suis trompée d'Anne laure ! ^^ Désolée ! Tu n'as pas réussi à te faire un compte ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**kanaée : **Es-tu la kanaée qui a un compte ? Je suppose…mais dans le doute, je réponds là ! ( et j'ai la flemme d'aller sur ton profil…) Merci pour la review ! Voilà la suite !

**Dormée :** je suis pas tout à fait sûre que ta review soit gentille… M'enfin, tu dois le savoir maintenant, que je fais pitié ! Et moi aussi, je le sais, pas besoin de le dire tout le temps ! ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ( anonyme ou pas) signalez-vous !!! ( que je puisse au moins m'excuser… )**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jambes de Dame poufsouffle.

Tout était calme près d'un joli manoir, avec d'adorables fresques dans divers coloris variés : Noir, noir foncé,noir clair,noir sombre,noir et noir. De petits oiseaux pillaient gaiement sur un arbre desséché, petits oiseaux ayant d'ailleurs la jolie silhouette d'un vautour affamé. C'est dans cette ambiance lumineuse et agréable qu'un cri affreux déchira le silence :

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE,VOUS ALLEZ ME LÂCHER AVEC VOS CONNERIES, J'EN AI MAAAAAARRREE !!!!!!!

- Mais enfin, ne t'énerve pas comme ça voyons ! C'est juste pour rendre service, rien de bien méchant !

- Mais combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire ? Je ne veux pas changer mes tentures !

- Mais ce serait si joli en doré !

- Mais je m'en fiche !

- Mais, franchement, si tu mets de l'or, ou éventuellement du rouge clair, pour te faire plaisir, le manoir sera plus lumineux, et tu serais moins pâle, mon petiot ! Je m'inquiète pour ta santé, moi ! Tu es vraiment livide !! Si tu allais plus prendre l'air, et….

Voldemort commençait (oui, oui, commençait…) à s'énerver. Ce maudit mage de malheur ne comprenait pas le sens du mot « non », apparemment. Il n'allait tout de même pas mettre des tentures or ! Pourquoi pas rose, tant qu'on y était ? Pour un mage noir, ça fait mauvais genre. Mais pour qui se prenait ce type ??

En plus, il ne voulait pas le détacher ! Sous prétexte qu'il devait se reposer. Mon œil ! Il aurait des tendances sadiques, que ça ne l'étonnerait pas ! Généralement, il considérait ce trait de caractère comme une qualité… Quand ce n'est pas dirigé vers lui. Et puis, comment voulez-vous vous reposer quand vous êtes attaché sur votre propre lit, avec quelqu'un qui parle, qui parle, qui parle… Tout simplement impossible ! C'est un envoyé de Dumbeldore, pour le punir de ses mauvaises actions. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles !

- Mais, vraiment, tu devrais dormir plus, tu es tout pâle. Et tu as l'air épuisé !

_« Ca vous étonne ? »_

- Et puis, si tu avais quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi… Une petite amie par exemple… Ou un parent… Tu n'as pas de parents ?

_« Il le fait exprès ? Puisque je lui ai dit qu'ils sont morts ! Raaah ! Il m'énerve ! Nooon, Voldemort, reste calme. Il ne doit pas t'atteindre. Rester zen en toutes circonstances fait de vous un bon mage noir. Caaaalme, Tom, caaalme… »_

- Non, mais, c'était vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? Ils sont morts ?

- Oui.

- Oh…Oh mon pauvre petit, je suis si désolé ! Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

- Je les ai tu… Ils ont été assassinés. Enfin, mon père. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance.

- Oh, mon pauvre petiot ! Tu dois te sentir horriblement seul ! Mais, on a trouvé qui a tué ton père ?

- Eum…._ « Je dis oui ?... Nan. » _Non, malheureusement. Si on pouvait parler d'autre chose, vous comprenez, c'est que c'est assez dur pour moi, tout ça… dit Voldemort avec un faux air peiné mais que Godric trouva très touchant.

_« Comme ça, il me foutra la paix. C'est un pur Gryffy après tout. Bon cœur. »_

- Oh, bien sûr ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas ranimer ce souvenir…je suis désolé !

Godric avait les larmes aux yeux. Son pauvre petit, si malheureux, si seul… tout à fait lui à son âge, avant qu'il ne rencontre Salazar… Pauvre petit.

C'est en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Voldemort, pour mieux lui apporter son soutien, sa présence chaleureuse…que Godric pris une grande décision. Il allait élever ce gosse, comme si c'était le sien. Pauvre petit, il avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'amour, et d'un parent sur qui il pourrait compter.

Voldemort était ravi. Son petit numéro avait fonctionné, le Gryffondor lui foutrait la paix, au moins avec cette affaire. Il devait encore trouver comment le faire admettre que le noir et le vert, c'était magnifique, et qu'il comptait bien rester célibataire. Rien d'insurmontable.

Et il faudrait aussi qu'ils cherchent Serpentard. Eventuellement.

Mais pourquoi il n'était pas plutôt tombé sur lui ?!

_« Holà, minute…pourquoi il s'assied en me regardant comme si j'étais un pauvre petit chaton sans défenses ? Oh je n'aime pas ça… »_

- Mon grand…

_« Oh non… »_

- Sache que je suis là pour toi à présent…Et que je ne te lâcherai jamais ! Je vais prendre ton éducation en main, et t'apporter tout l'amour d'un père à son fils. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger ! dit Godric avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

_« C'est si beau un enfant qui va enfin être heureux ! »_

Peut-être avait-il été trop convaincant dans son rôle de martyr. Minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, l'autre ? Oh , non.. Il avait mal entendu,n'est ce pas ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il avec un air horrifié.

Apparemment, Godric n'avait jamais appris à décoder les airs horrifiés. Et vu le regard ému qu'il lança à Voldemort, il n'avait pas non plus appris la différence entre un air horrifié et un air d'incrédulité réjouie.

- Oh, mon petit… sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi, pour de vrai ! Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Voldemort cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il devait se persuader qu'il faisait un rêve particulièrement désagréable.

Evidemment, Godric interpréta ces mouvements différemment.

- Pleure mon petit, ça va te faire du bien.

Voldemort commençait effectivement à avoir envie de pleurer. La même phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête : Pourquoi moi ?

- J'y arrive pas… dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Jamais personne ne l'avait désespéré à ce point.

- Chuuut, ça va aller, je suis là…. Je sais que c'est dur de repenser à ce genre de moment…

- Mais pourquoi moi ? se lamentait le mage noir.

- Personne ne le sait, c'est la vie…

- La vie est une chienne !

- C'est vrai, mais on n'y peut rien…

- Si, vous pourriez vous jeter au fond d'un lac. marmonna Tom.

- Comment ?

- Je dis que vous pourriez m'acheter un œuf de Pâques.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien, laissez tomber…

- Non, mon petit je ne te laisserai jamais tomber !

C'en était trop pour Voldemort. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se coltiner des boulets ?? Pourquoi ?? Déjà que ses mangemorts étaient des incapables ! Mais au moins, EUX, il ne devrait pas les supporter pas 24 heures sur 24. La seule chose qui le retenait de jeter un sort à Godric, était que ce dernier possédait des connaissances magiques qui l'intéressent, et qu'il était peut-être plus fort que lui. Parce que, il avait beau être un imbécile fini (Godric, pas Voldemort…) il était quand même puissant et ça se sentait.

Alors, il fit la dernière chose qu'il était capable de faire dans un moment d'accablement aussi intense : il fondit en larmes dans les bras de Godric, qui l'avait enfin délivré de ses cordes pour lui faire un câlin. Très contradictoire, certes, mais, depuis le temps qu'il les retenait, ces larmes d'exaspération.

~oOo~

Salle du pentacle, 998 après JC

- Helga ? Helga très chère, réponds je t'en prie !

- Mgfff… ma tête tourne…

- C'est normal, Helgie, c'est normal…

Tout à coup, elle se redressa brusquement.

- J'ai vu Salazar !!

- Ah ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Comment allait-il ?? demanda la Dame Serdaigle, soudain surexitée.

- Ici. Il me regardait. Il était avec un jeune homme. J'en sais rien, mais il avait pas l'air trop mal. répondit Helga successivement pour chaque question.

- Oh, Merlin soit loué !... Comment, ça, il était ici ?

- Oui, le ici de là-bas.

- Le ici de là-bas ?? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ben, qu'il était ici, mais comme il n'y est pas, et qu'il est là-bas, ça veut dire qu'il est au ici de là-bas.

- … Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire…Il était dans la salle du pentacle, mais dans l'autre époque ?

- Voilà. Comment m'as-tu sortie du pentacle ?

Ah ces mots, la Serdaigle rougit de colère.

- Ah ne m'en parle pas ! Vu que personne ne se décidait à venir m'aider, j'ai dû employer un sortilège très complexe..et pas tout à fait..comment t'expliquer... Pas tout à fait au point, voilà.

- Pas tout à fait au point, c'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que ça a un effet temporaire. dit Rowena en se tordant les mains, mal à l'aise. Et que c'est irréversible pour le moment.

- Un effet temporaire ? Tu veux dire, effet secondaire ?

- Non, non, temporaire…

- … Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

- Eh bien, disons que tu es temporairement hors du pentacle, mais que jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution, tu y retourneras à moitié, comme tu étais quand j'ai jeté le sort.

- …

- …

- Tu veux dire, que je vais pas tarder à avoir la tête dans le futur, mais les jambes ici ?

- Voilà, c'est ça !

- … Quand, est-ce que j'y retourne ?

- Et bien, selon de rapides calculs, je dirai…maintenant.

- AHHHHHHHH !!!! hurla Helga, se sentant brusquement tiré vers l'arrière.

- HELGAAAAA !!!

- ROWENNAAAA, NE ME LAISSE PAS !!

- NOOOON, HELGAAAAA !!!!

- AHHHHH !!

- AHHHHH

- AAAHHHH

- AHHHH !!!

- HIIIII

- HAAAAAA

Slurp. Fit le pentacle en aspirant à moitié Helga.

- Helgie, tu m'entend ? cria Rowena par-dessus les jambes de son amie la blonde.

Les jambes se déplacèrent de bas en haut.

- Tu ne peux pas me parler, mais tu m'entends ?

Hochement de jambes.

Rowena réfléchi un instant aux conséquences de cette affirmation.

- Bon, Gigie, je crois que j'ai une idée. Tu vas faire le messager. Ta tête est bien dans la salle du pentacle de là-bas ?

Nouveau hochement de jambes.

- Paaarfait. Salazar y est toujours ?

Mouvement négatif des jambes.

- Bon, parle dans le vide, et hoche des jambes si tu sais parler.

Les jambes acquiescèrent.

- Bien. Helgie, tu vas faire les communications présent/futur !!!

Les jambes ne semblaient pas particulièrement ravies de cet honneur.

~oOo~

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, 1998

Salazar parcourait toujours les couloirs de Poudlard, son fidèle Harry sur les talons.

Le Harry en question en avait marre. Son nouveau professeur était d'une mauvaise foi incroyable. Et il n'arrêtait pas de critiquer ses manières. Dire « ah » était pourtant courant, et pas du tout grossier. Fichues traditions moyenâgeuses. Il devrait apprendre à Serpentard à danser du hip-hop, comme ça, il verrait bien qu'en mille ans, les choses changent.

Le serpent était en train de lui faire un horaire de cours. Sans avoir précédemment pris connaissance de celui qu'il avait déjà, bien entendu.

- Et donc, tu aurais cours de maintient à 16h30, durant une heure. Ensuite, cours de…Tu as quel âge déjà ?

- Seize ans monsieur.

- C'est donc Magie Noire Avancée (MNA) dit Salazar en notant le nom sur le parchemin.

- QUOI ???

- Quoi quoi ? Et on ne dit pas quoi. On dit « pardonnez-moi, mais… » Et puis ta question.

- Ma… d'accord. Vous comptez m'enseigner la magie noire ??!!! Mais c'est interdit !! Et avancée en plus !!

- … Comment ça, interdit ? Tu n'as jamais eu de cours de magie noire ??

- Bien sûr que non ! On nous apprend comment nous en protéger !

- Vous en protéger ? Pour quoi faire ?

- … Ben pou..

- ON NE DIT PAS BEN !!!!

- Très bien, très bien…pardon !

- On dit « je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis désolé » dit Salazar en soupirant. Il sentait qu'il y aurait beaucoup à faire…Mais il y arriverait !

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis désolé. Nous devons nous protéger de ceux qui tentent de nous tuer en utilisant la Magie Noire.

- … Tu as du cognac dans ta chambre, n'est ce pas ? C'est très mauvais de boire avant d'aller dormir !

- JE NE BOIS PAS !!!!

- Je note… A des tendances alcooliques, à remédier le plus rapidement possible, probable prise d'absinthe… murmura-t-il en notant le tout sur son parchemin.

- Mais…. dit Harry avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ?

Salazar releva le nez du parchemin, et dit :

- Absolument pas. Croire que la magie noire est néfaste prouve que tu as des problèmes de boisson…à moins que ce ne soit psychologique ?

- Mais…

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

- Je ne bois pas…

- Allons, allons…Ne pleure pas, on va y remédier…ce ne sera jamais qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

- Mais…Mais…Je ne suis ni fou, ni alcoolique !

- Ignorer le problème ne résoudra rien. Il faut voir la réalité en face, si je demande à un élève, autre que toi, que me répondra-t-il ?

- Au secours un mage noir ? demanda Harry, levant un sourcil perplexe. ( Oui, les parties du corps d'Harry sont très expressives)

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non, la Magie Noire n'est pas néfaste !

- … En fait, vous êtes fou, mais vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte !

- JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ??? Sache jeune insolent, que la Magie Noire est la branche de magie la plus puissante, celle qui demande le plus de maîtrise ! C'est la plus noble, car la plus difficile des magies !

- Si vous le dites… dit Harry avec suspicion.

- Bien sûr que je le dis ! Je l'affirme,même ! Tu vas devoir rattraper ton retard dans ce domaine !!

_« Bouhouhouhouhou je veux paaaas !! »_

Ils continuaient à parcourir les couloirs. Toujours aussi vides, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous croisé personne depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est tout de même étrange ! A mon époque, il y a toujours des petits malins qui traînent dans les couloirs !

- A cette époque aussi… C'est juste que * regarde sa montre* il est 19h45, et que le souper va bientôt être servi…La Grande Salle étant toujours à l'autre bout du château, personne ne s'attarde dans cette partie !

- Il est déjà 19h45 ? Comme le temps passe vite, quand on s'entraîne aux potions et au bon maintien, tu ne trouves pas ?

_« Honnêtement ? Non ! »_

- Si, si , bien sûr que si !

Salazar perçu bien entendu l'ironie de la phrase, et sourit.

- Dans ce cas, il serait bon de rajouter quelques heures à ton emploi du temps…

- NOOON !!

- Quel enthousiasme ! Sache que j'ai horreur qu'on ne soit pas honnête avec moi, sauf si le mensonge est bien fait. Pour la peine, tu auras en plus une demi-heure de cours de Paroles. Très utile dans un métier ministériel.

- Bien professeur. dit Harry en soupirant de dépit. Ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Salazar, satisfait de lui-même.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je devrais aller dans la Grande Salle ? Mon absence serait suspecte et…

- Non, non, non, non, tu viens avec moi dans les cachots !

- Mais j'ai faim, moi !

- Quelle importance ? Tu mangeras plus tard. Mais bon, en attendant, descendons voi… dans les cachots, et voyons par la même occasion ce que ton directeur nous veux. Je lui ferai bien entendu part de ton nouvel emploi du temps, et nous verrons si nous pouvons l'intégrer dans ton ancien.

- Mais… Si j'ai bien compris, l'emploi du temps que vous m'avez confectionné dure de 7h30 à 18h30.

- C'est exact.

- Et vous voulez rajouter EN PLUS l'autre emploi du temps ???

- Bien entendu.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? murmura-t-il plaintivement.

- Pardon ?

- Il me semblait qu'on ne devait pas dire pardon !

- Ca dépend du contexte… dit Salazar dans un souffle. Ce gosse était vraiment ignare ! Si c'est pour demander le pardon de quelqu'un, on dit « Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis désolé » . Si c'est pour demander de répéter quelque chose, on ne dit pas « quoi » mais pardon. Ici, c'était un « pardon » répétitif.

- Ah… commença Harry avec l'air de celui qui a tout compris.

Salazar quand à lui, commençait à se dire que le mur était de plus en plus attirant, et tant pis pour sa magnanimité ! ( à Salazar, pas au mur, évidemment… ).

_« C'est fou ce qu'il me fait penser à Godric. M'enfin, je suis venu au bout de son éducation à lui, j'y arriverai pour cet enfant ! »_

- Tu ne saurais pas si Godric Gryffondor fait partie de ta famille par hasard ?

- Pas que je sache, mais j'ai sortit son épée du choixpeau, et Dumbeldore m'a dit que seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait le faire ! dit-il en bombant la poitrine.

_« Et il en est fier en plus ! … Minute, l'épée du..choixpeau..je suppose que c'est le chapeau dans lequel Godric comptait mettre son épée à sa mort, pour se trouver un hériter, vu qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'enfants… Oh misère… L'HERITIER DE GODRIC !! Mais j'en ai marre de tomber sur des gens de cette famille ! Tous bornés comme pas possible !.... Je pense qu'il est plus prudent qu'Harry n'en sache rien, ou il va faire le fier. M'énerve ! »_

- Vraiment ? Très bien, très très bien. dit le serpent avec un sourire avenant. Peut-être trop, vu le regard étonné-méfiant-ravi que son apprenti lui lança.

- Oh, vous trouvez ? Je pensais que vous seriez énervé !

- Moi énervé ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi serais-je énervé ?

_« Je dirais plutôt désespéré, sur le point de demander une corde et un arbre à pendaisons, mais pas énervé. Juste complètement abattu de devoir toujours remettre cette famille à niveau. Ils n'ont aucun sens des bonnes manières ! »_

- Oh, je ne sais pas… A cette époque, on dit que vous vous entendiez très mal avec Godric Gryffondor.

_« Ah bon ? »_

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez cela. Il est vrai que nous avons quelques différents, surtout au niveau de sa famille en fait, mais sinon, dans l'ensemble, nous nous entendons très bien.

_« Je m'étonne moi-même du fait que ce soit parfaitement vrai. »_

- Oh, mais c'est vrai ça ! Il a aussi une famille ! Comment est-elle ?

- Mal élevée. dit-il d'un ton sans répliques.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme toi.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir. répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

- De rien. Mais rassure-toi, c'est récupérable. Je suis parvenu à sortir Godric du gouffre des manières horripilantes, j'y arriverai avec toi. Coûte que coûte !

- Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ nécessaire vous savez…

- Si. Et justement, j'en sais un rayon ! L'éducation, c'est mon domaine !

_« Noooooon !!! » songea Harry._

A force de discuter, ils étaient arrivés aux cachots. Ils entrèrent par la porte des appartements de Rogue, trouvant Dumbeldore, qui, leur tournant le dos, braillait des « Ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas ! Il faut juste que vous sortiez par là où vous êtes entrés. Harry, si tu m'entends, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là !! Courage ! » au mur. Vision effrayante.

Raclement de gorge de la part de Salazar. Dumbeldore sursauta, et se retourna vivement.

- Ah, vous êtes là !

- On ne dit pas « ah » ! s'exclama Harry.

Les deux autres le regardèrent bizarrement. L'un ravi, l'autre surpris.

_« Bien. Ca ira peut-être plus vite qu'avec Godric ! »_

- C'est bien Harry, tu intègres vite. Maintenant, il faut voir si tu vas savoir mettre la théorie en pratique.

- ...

Dumbeldore était perplexe. De quelle théorie parlaient-ils ? Et pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas dire« ah » ?Et s'il avait envie de dire « Ah », hein ? Et bien, il dirait Ah ! S'il voulait dire « Ah », il dirait « ah » parce qu'avec un simple « ah », pouvait faire passer des tonnes d'émotions ! C'était très important les « Ah » !!

- Vous vouliez nous voir, Monsieur Dumbeldore ? demanda Salazar avec un bref regard de dégoût sur la robe rose et jaune du sorcier devant lui.

- Oui, oui. Je voulais vous faire une proposition, Monsieur Serpentard. Vu que Severus a accepté, un peu trop facilement d'ailleurs, il faudra que je vois ça…, il ne manque plus que votre avis !

- Et quelle est cette idée ?

- Voilà, étant donné que Severus occupe maintenant vos appartements, je me demandais si vous vouliez cohabiter avec lui ?

- COMMENT ?? Il en est hors de question !! Ce sont MES appartements, et je compte bien les garder !

- Soyez raisonnable, après tout, Severus est notre professeur de potion, il est hors de question de le virer de ses appartements, qui ne sont pas les vôtres à cette époque… Sinon, c'est vous qui dormirez dans une autre chambre, je ne vois que cette solution…

- Mais ce sont MES appartements, et c'est MON école ! Vous ne devriez rien avoir à dire là-dessus ! Je pourrais vous virer !

- Et vous ne le ferez pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'êtes que temporairement ici ! A moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester ? demanda Dumbeldore, faussement interrogatif. Il SAVAIT que Serpentard allait craquer. Tout le monde craquait toujours.

- Bien sûr que non ! Cependant, il me semble que j'aie mon mot à dire sur qui dirige cette école, même à cette époque. Et je dormirai dans mes appartements sans nuisibles Roguiens.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, Monsieur. déclara Albus avec un sourire poli.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi je vous prie ? demanda Salazar avec un sourire tout aussi poli.

Harry quand à lui avait l'impression d'assister à un match de ping-pong.

- Mais parce que je suis toujours maître de cette école tant que le conseil et les Liens, ne m'ont pas jeté dehors, et il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas. Dumbeldore avait maintenant un sourire mi-victorieux, mi- « ben siiiiiii ».

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le conseil, mais pour les Liens, ça peut s'arranger. dit Salazar, maintenant franchement énervé par le manège du vieillard, mais toujours poli.

Harry se demandait de quels liens ils parlaient.

- Non. dit Dumbeldore avec un sourire « ben nooooon » cette fois. Non, car les liens ne peuvent être brisés sans le conseil, et l'abandon de poste. Et je ne compte pas abandonner mon poste !

- Dans ce cas, c'est le château qui se retournera contre vous, jusqu'à ce que vous déguerpissiez ! déclara Salazar avec un faux air avenant.

- C'est impossible ! Albus avait presque envie de faire « nanananereuh ! ».

- Bien sûr que si c'est possible !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- SI !

- NON !

- J'AI DIT SI !!

- ET MOI J'AI DIT NON !!!

- SIIII !!

- NOOOON !!

- SIIIIIIIII !!!!

- NOOOOON !!!

- Bien. Je vous le prouverai !

- J'attends !

- Vous verrez au moment venu.

Harry se croyait en plein rêve. Il était impossible que deux sorciers aussi respectables viennent de se lancer un défi stupide après une magnifique démonstration de « non,si,non,si » n'est ce pas ?

N'est ce pas ??

- Bon, pour ce qui est de la cohabitation avec Severus ?

- J'accepte, mais dès que je vous vire, je le vire !

- Bien. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- A une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Que je donne cours de potions, et ce, à ce moment précis de la journée ! dit-il en montrant l'horaire d'Harry .

- Bien. Le professeur Rogue se chargera des autres cours. Vous donnez donc potion aux cinquièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Harry commençait à parier avec lui-même sur la température ambiante. Il hésitait entre -5 et -10. C'est fou ce qu'une dispute peut faire varier la température.

- Ah, j'allais oublier… Dumbeldore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, pour voir si il n'allait pas se remettre à hurler des choses étranges (voir par là ; ON NE DIT PAS AH !). Voyant que son élève adoré se taisait, il continua : Je vais vous présenter au reste de l'école… et expliquer aux camarades d'Harry ( qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de son absence) son… nouvel emploi du temps.

A ce moment, Harry tenta d'attirer l'attention de Dumbeldore vers lui. C'est-à-dire qu'il bougea les lèvres sans produire de sons, articulant des « Monsieur, s'il vous plaiiiit, ne le laissez pas me donner des cours avec un horaire de onze heures par jour, je vais pas y survivre, même si je suis le survivant, il y a des limites, je vous en priiiiie, en plus, je crois que dans son horaire, il n'a pas prévu la pause casse-croûte ! Pitiéééé !!! Il va me lever à 5h du mat, je vous en priiiie !! » Malheureusement, Albus ne vit rien de tout cela.

- Allons dans la Grande Salle, les élèves doivent s'impatienter.

- Nous vous suivons. Et Salazar ré-attrapa Harry par le col, le traînant derrière lui.

- Lâchez-moi, j'étouffe ! redit le pauvre ré-étranglé d'une voix à nouveau sifflante.

_« Même Voldemort n'a pas failli attenter à ma vie plus d'une fois dans la même journée ! Ce type est un sadique ! Arg, mais c'est qu'il serre ! »_

- Désolé.

Et il le lâcha.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à ne pas devenir bleu, Harry. Cela ne te va pas du tout.

_« J'en suis sûr à présent, il veut me tuer ET il est cinglé ! »_

- Oui monsieur.

Et ils repartirent dans les nombreux couloirs du château en direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry commençait à se dire que si il ne survivrait pas au traitement infligé par Salazar, il y aurait quand même eu une petite compensation : avec tout ce « jogging », il perdrait probablement ces 2 kilos qu'il avait pris dernièrement.

~oOo~

* * *

Je vous conseille les fictions de **Rickiss**, qui sont magnifiques !

**Un jour ma review viendra. **( tiré de Blanche-Neige, à ce que je lis )

_Un jour ma review viendra,_

_Un jour elle sera là,_

_me disant de continuer de faire rire,_

_J'aurai tant de plaisir à la lire._

_Un jour ma review viendra,_

_Un jour elle sera là,_

_M'encourageant à finir,_

_Cette fic qui apparemment fait rire._

_Qu'elle vienne je l'attends,_

_Impatiente, le cœur battant ( encore heureux ^^ )_

_En la lisant un beau rêve enchanteur,_

_deviendra réalité._

_Bon, elle arrive cette review ?? ^^_

_Bisous à tout le monde !!_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut c'est moi ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je vous préviens, je ne l'aime pas tellement. Il y a quelques passages que j'adore, ( donc un inspiré de Joan et Pirlouit ) mais dans l'ensemble, j'aime moins. J'ai essayé ( je suis même pas sure que ça se voit…) de suivre les conseils de Srithanio ( plus de narration entre autres) et ben c'est pas terrible… ^^

**disclaimer : **JKR est simplement née au bon moment, sinon, c'est moi qui aurait fait HP… Nan, la base à elle ( merciii madame ) le reste à moi.

**Rating : **K (mais vous le savez fort bien)

**Pairing : **HP/LV ( oui, je sais, on se dit tous : Mais où ? ) et y a Godric et Salazar pour l'histoire

**Noweria**est ma bêta, je suis sa bêta ; tout le monde est happy !

RAR anonymes (mais est-ce qu'on peut répondre ici ?)

**anne laure : **Merciii pour la review ! ( un moment, j'ai cru que tu ne lirais pas la fic.. j'ai eu peur, j'aime tes reviews ! ) Elle m'a fait rire, d'ailleurs ! ^^ Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas faire un compte ! Quel genre d'histoires est-ce que tu avais en tête ? Merci, merci merci pour la review !

**Shéra : **Merci pour le review, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu repassera par ici, et que la suite te plaira aussi !

**chentasia : **Merci à toi pour la review ! Je poste tous les samedi. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes !

**Comme tu veux, j'm'en tape :** Tu m'énerve ! Merci pour la review !

Vla le chap !

* * *

.

.

Des serfs, des cerfs, du parchemin et de la salade.

.

.

**TRES IMPORTANT !!! ici une note :**

**Cerf : animal avec des bois et qui brame**

**N'est pas :**

**Serf : paysan non-libre du moyen-age ( en gros, un espèce d'esclave au seigneur du château ou seigneurie…) NE PAS CONFONDRE !**

Voldemort réfléchissait. Voldemort réfléchissait intensément. Voldemort réfléchissait très intensément. Il tentait désespérément de se souvenir de la date d'invention du chewing-gum. Histoire de voir si il était possible que Godric ait un rapport avec cette invention collante.

Depuis tout à l'heure, ça n'arrêtait pas. Et vas-y que je te prends dans mes bras, et vas-y que je te fais un bisou…

Si Voldemort était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer que pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Mais comme tout bon mage noir, l'honnêteté ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses attributions. Il pestait donc depuis un quart d'heure contre le Gryffondor collant **(1)**,contre lui-même pour avoir craqué et contre Potter pour garder les bonnes habitudes. Et surtout, surtout, il cherchait le moyen de se dégager de l'étreinte de Godric.

Godric quant à lui, était absolument ra-vi. Son petit avait enfin accepté de se laisser aller. Il devait vraiment être à bout, il avait beaucoup pleuré et s'était serré contre lui en quête de réconfort. Pauvre petit. Il resserra un peu son étreinte, histoire de lui apporter tout le soutien paternel (voir maternel) dont son « fils » avait manqué depuis toutes ces années. Pauvre petit.

_« Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin apporter à ce gosse tout le réconfort dont il a manqué ! »_

_« Et merde… Il resserre. Arg ! Il veut me tuer c'est pas possible ! Il peut pas me lâcher ? Je suis pas en sucre ! On dirait qu'il me prend __vraiment__ pour un chaton ! »_

- T'inquiète pas mon lionceau, je vais prendre soin de toi, moi !

_« Un lionceau, oui pourquoi pas ? Rah, il m'énerve ! Il a pas intérêt à faire ça devant mes mangemorts… Oh Salazar je les avais oubliés ceux-là ! Et Nagini ? Où est Nagini ? Mon petit fidèle adoré ?... Euh…sans commentaires. Je deviens dingue, avec cet idiot sur les basques ! »_

- Humhum. acquiesça Voldemort avec un sourire crispé.

- Allons, mon peti..grand, ne sois pas gêné, tu peux être naturel avec moi ! Pas de chichis !

- Euh…oui, bien sûr, mais, je voudrais justement vous parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur..

_« Essayons cette méthode… »_

- Oui ? demanda le gryffon, ravi que son petit se confie à lui.

- Voilà, comme vous avez pu le voir en arrivant, j'ai beaucoup…d'amis… il retint une grimace à cette formulation… Et j'aimerais que, quand ils seront là, vous ne vous mêliez pas de ce que nous faisons, vous comprenez, c'est gênant et…

- Bien sûr que je comprends ! Cependant, j'aimerais m'assurer que tes fréquentations sont ouvertes d'esprit et aimables. Je refuse de te laisser traîner avec n'importe quel vilain !

_« Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai !!! »_

- Je me porte garant de mes amis. Je vous assure que ce sont des gens charmants !

- Oh, mais, je me doute bien que tu les trouves charmants ! Mais il vaut mieux que je m'en assure ! On ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe ! Et, tant que j'y pense, tutoie-moi !

- Mais…

- Pas de discussion jeune homme ! Je verrai tes amis, et leur ferai passer des tests.

- Comme ?

- Code de chevalerie, bravoure, habilité à la défense, loyauté… Je saurai vérifier cela !

_« A mon avis, ça va être vite fait, effectivement… »_

- Mais, je vous assure…

- Tu !

- Quoi tu ?

- Tutoie-moi !

- Cela me gêne ! Je ne vous connais pas si bien après tout ! Je préfère vous vouvoyer.

- Bon… Godric avait l'air d'hésiter… très bien. Mais, appelle-moi au moins Godric !

- Très bien. Si vous pouviez me lâcher Godric, je vais finir par étouffer.

- Oh, désolé !

Il laissa enfin Tom sortir de ses bras. Celui-ci s'assit à une distance raisonnable de Godric, lui jetant de temps à autre des regards suspicieux. (genre : va-t-il me sauter dessus pour me faire un bisou, ou suis-je en sécurité ? )

Une ambiance légèrement gênée s'installa entre les deux hommes. Pour une fois, Godric semblait avoir épuisé son stock d'idées stupides.

Au bout de dix minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Godric retrouva l'usage de la parole, et les stupidités qui vont avec. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était seulement 19h 45, et qu'il avait déjà mis au lit l'adolescent. Certes, il était fatigué. Mais à cet âge, on mange beaucoup. Peut-être que son petiot n'avait pas soupé ?

LE problème s'imposa alors : Godric avait mis Tom en pyjama. Et on ne soupe pas en pyjama. Godric se décida donc à réfléchir très sérieusement au problème que cette découverte posait.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : il suffisait de demander à Tom si il avait faim ! Et si c'était le cas, celui-ci n'aurait qu'à se changer !

- As-tu faim ? demanda Godric.

Ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Tom de sa torpeur.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, changes-toi, et allons manger ! Je t'attends dans la cuisine ! déclara Godric, son enthousiasme habituel retrouvé.

- …

- …

- Vous savez où est la cuisine ?

- Bien sûr, puisque je t'ai fait cette délicieuse tisane ! Elle était bonne pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

A cet instant, Tom se dit que le silence momentané avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin, Dieu et tous les autres pour mériter une telle pollution sonore ?

Godric était sa punition pour avoir tenté de noyer la petite Noémie dans les toilettes de l'orphelinat, il en était sûr !

Voyant que le Rouge et or semblait attendre une réponse, il se décida pour quelque chose de subtil. Il ne fallait SURTOUT PAS que Godric pense qu'il en voulait encore, ni le vexer.

- Euh..oui, c'est vrai, le goût est bon, mais je préfère le whisky pur feu.

- QUOI ? Tu bois du whisky ? A ton âge ? Non mais tu n'as pas honte ! De plus, c'est très mauvais pour la santé !

_« Oui, à mon âge je bois du whisky pur feu, parce que j'ai 60 ans, et qu'à 60 ans, il me semble qu'on peut boire de l'alcool ! En plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr qu'il est du genre à aimer boire un bon coup, le lion ! »_

Godric acheva de désespérer Voldemort quand il lui dit qu'à présent, il devrait boire une tisane tous les soirs, parce que ça aide à dormir.

- Tu vois, ça je suis sûr que c'est à cause de tes fréquentations ! Rah, les jeunes ! Boire un coup, ça se mérite ! Après une quête de chevalerie réussie, par exemple ! Allez, on va aux cuisines, je vais te préparer un ragoût. Tout le monde aime le ragoût.

- Vous savez, il y a des elfes de maison pour ça…

- Des elfes de maison ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Ce sont des créatures horribles, qui sont contentes de servir des hommes.

_« Bien dire qu'ils sont contents, sinon il pourrait nous faire une crise ! »_

- Vraiment ? Mais, vous n'avez plus de serfs à cette époque ? Les elfes les remplacent ?

- Des cerfs… je ne vois pas le rapport… Non, les elfes ne sont pas comestibles mais…

- Vous mangez des serfs ?? demanda Godric avec un air horrifié.

- Bien sûr ! La viande de cerf est délicieuse et très nourrissante !

- Oh Merlin, mais c'est cruel !

- Il est vrai qu'ils ont toujours l'air malheureux, quand ils se savent acculés par les chasseurs et qu'on pointe une arme sur eux…Il ne faut pas que la mort soit rapide, sinon la viande durcit trop vite. C'est pour cela que nous n'utilisons jamais l'Avada Kedavra, vous voyez ?

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître…

- Oui, j'aime encore bien la chasse, les bêtes traquées, tout ça… Et abattre des cerfs est particulièrement jouissif, ils sont coriaces !

- Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette époque ?

- Oh, mais ne soyez pas choqué enfin ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si prudes au Moyen Âge !

- Au ?

- Moyen Âge, c'est le nom que les gens actuels donnent à votre époque.

- Ah ? Mais nous ne sommes pas prudes, mais enfin, c'est d'une cruauté ! De plus, dans une seigneurie, les serfs sont très utiles ! Ils fournissent la nourriture nécessaire, et ne prennent pas beaucoup de place…

- Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Mais, je ne vois pas comment les cerfs vous nourrissent si vous ne les mangez pas ! C'est très bon ! Je vous ferai goûter !

- Ah non ! Ah non ! Je ne mangerai pas cela !

- Mais c'est pourtant délicieux !

- Mais, c'est tellement cruel ! Et puis, ce genre de pratique est terriblement barbare et ne se fait que dans les contrées exotiques !

- Vraiment ? Je ne connais rien au Moyen Âge, mais, cela m'étonne tout de même… m'enfin, de toutes façons, là n'est pas la question. Seulement, je pense que nous n'avons plus que de la viande de cerf… Alors, pour un ragoût…

- Finalement, on va peut-être laisser tomber le ragoût… Enfin, allons à la cuisine, nous aviserons là-bas. Habille-toi !

Godric sortit hors de la chambre, et se décida finalement à attendre dans le couloir. Voldemort quant à lui se leva, se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Il inspecta rapidement son contenu, et se décida rapidement pour un jeans noir, ainsi qu'une chemise noire ouverte jusqu'au quatrième bouton. Il ne mettait ces vêtements que lorsque qu'il était seul, sans mangemorts dans les pattes. Il avait envoyé sur l'habit une sacrée dose de magie, histoire de pouvoir se dire que non, ce n'était pas un habit moldu, et que non, il ne préférait pas quelque chose de moldu à des robes sorcières. Il enfila rapidement une paire de baskets (qui avait subi le même traitement) et sortit de la chambre, rejoignant Godric qui s'était planté au beau milieu du couloir.

En le voyant arriver, Godric eut l'air perplexe, mais ne dit rien. Ils descendirent les escaliers, et Godric eut l'air encore plus perplexe. Ils traversèrent un couloir dans les tons de vert et noir, et Godric ne releva même pas le manque de goût tant il était perplexe.

Finalement, alors qu'ils allaient arriver aux cuisines où les elfes s'activaient, Godric se décida à poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis que Voldemort était sortit.

- Quelle est la matière de ton pantalon ? Et celle de tes chaussures ? Ainsi que celle de ta chemise ?

- Et bien… le pantalon est en jeans, les chaussures sont en…caoutchouc, mais ça je n'en suis pas certain du tout, et la chemise en coton, je pense.

- Quels étranges vêtements ! Tout le monde s'habille de cette façon ?

- NON ! D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez éviter de dire que vous m'avez vu avec ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes amis _« tout ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer » _ne supportent pas que je m'habille de cette manière, et j'aimerais VRAIMENT qu'ils ne le sachent pas.

- Pas de problème ! Je serai muet comme une tombe ! dit-il avec un petit air sérieux, tel un chevalier à qui on aurait confié une mission périlleuse.

- Bien. _« Pourquoi j'ai un peu peur ? »_

Et c'est sur ces mots pleins de sagesse qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre des elfes, des cerfs et des ragoûts.

~oOo~

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, 1998

Dumbeldore regarda sa montre. Il était 19h50 et le repas commençait à 20h pile. Etant donné qu'il voulait faire un petit discours d'introduction, ils devaient se dépêcher.

- Dépêchons, dépêchons !

- Quel besoin avons-nous de nous presser ? Il reste dix minutes, nous avons le temps d'y arriver…à moins que vous n'aillez changé les heures ?

- Non, non… Mais j'aimerais faire un petit discours avant le repas. Pour introduire tout ça, et ne pas causer la panique. Cela vous va ?

- Cela me convient.

- pffff… hhhh…. pffff

- Harry ?

- Il faudra travailler ton endurance mon jeune ami !

- pfffff !

Salazar n'était pas certain… est-ce que son disciple venait de souffler d'épuisement, ou d'exaspération ? Dans le doute, il ne dit rien. Mais il le saurait !

Après un détournement de couloir…ou un détour dans les couloirs…ils finirent par arriver devant les grandes portes, que Dumbeldore ouvrit brusquement. Afin d'éviter que des élèves voient Salazar et Harry, il la referma tout aussi brusquement. Il n'avait bien sûr, _absolument pas _prévu le fait que Salazar se la prendrait en pleine face. Absolument pas.

La collision fut d'une rare brutalité : les concurrents s'entrechoquèrent violemment, tentant de faire céder l'autre. Finalement, après un instant de lutte acharnée, c'est la porte qui remporta la victoire. Pour la défense de Salazar, on peut tout de même dire que la porte faisait deux mètres de plus, et était faite en chêne royal. Le serpent se ramassa donc une porte en chêne, avec gravures d'or, de trois mètres quatre-vingt environ, en pleine face. Regardons attentivement le combat.

_**Scène au ralentit**_

_**La porte claque. Salazar entre en collision avec la porte. La puissance de la porte le fait partir en arrière. Salazar fait des moulinets avec ses bras pour garder l'équilibre. Harry regarde Salazar et s'avance pour le relever. Salazar s'accroche à Harry. Ils perdent l'équilibre et tombent.**_

- Aah ! Cet espèce de sale hérétique à Merlin m'a refermé la porte SUR le nez ! Ce scélérat !

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous pourriez vous relever ?

Il avisa Harry,qui avait l'air vaguement écrasé en dessous de lui, et se releva tant bien que mal en injuriant la porte, les directeurs incompétents, les portes, Godric et son sens de l'orientation, les portes, Dumbeldore, les portes…

- Dès que je rentre, je fais virer cette porte aussi inutile que gourdasse ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Voyant le regard amusé de son élève, Salazar, qui était tout ébouriffé de sa précédente rencontre avec une charmante et coquine porte, repris contenance. Il se redressa, épousta une poussière imaginaire de sa tenue et regarda droit devant lui en se massant discrètement le nez, attendant le signal de Dumbeldore. Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, il était aussi classe que d'habitude, mais lui, c'est naturel… tandis que pour Harry…. Il regarda rapidement la tenue de son élève.

_« Aucune allure. J'y remédierai dès que possible. »_

~oOo~

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, le noble directeur, plein de sagesse et de classe se dirigeait tranquillement vers son siège, sa robe (toujours rose et jaune) formant une petite traîne derrière lui. Il contourna la table des professeurs, manquant de s'étaler au passage, et s'assit dignement. Puis, il se releva, et commença son discours sous les yeux des élèves et professeurs qui avaient suivi sa procession depuis les portes.

_« Il se fait vieux. Y a pas que lui… » _songea Hermione en regardant successivement Dumbeldore, puis Rogue, qui souriait sadiquement en fixant son assiette.

_« Peut-être que cela a un rapport avec la disparition soudaine d'Harry ? Il est introuvable ! OH mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal ! » __**(0,5)**_

- Mes très chers vous tous… commença-t-il. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je vous demande de ne pas vous affoler !

_« Aie ! » _fut la pensée commune.

- Il se trouve que suite à une mauvaise manipulation d'un pentacle, les très célèbres Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ont été projetés à cette époque.

Des murmures de plus en plus puissants résonnaient dans la Grande Salle.

- Le seigneur Gryffondor a disparu, mais il est clair qu'il est à cette époque. Quant au seigneur Serpentard… il laissa sa phrase en suspens, son regard pétillant parcourant la salle du regard.

Il est désormais à Poudlard, et y restera pour une durée indéterminée. Il a également pris comme disciple le jeune Harry Potter, qui ne partagera désormais plus que le cours de potions de cinquième année Gryffondor-Serpentard, donnés par les professeurs rogue et Serpentard.

Pour des raisons de sécurité, je vais vous soumettre tous, sans exception, au sortilège de l' arcanum. C'est un sortilège qui vous empêchera de révéler le secret de son arrivée à Poudlard, et qui vous forcera à parler d'autre chose.

Son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentard.

- Et il est inutile d'essayer de le contrer.

Il ferma les yeux et se recula de deux pas, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle, professeurs compris.

- Non prodato secreta Salazar Serpentard, et loquado aliud. Repetere.

Toute la salle hormis Dumbeldore répéta la dernière phrase, poussés par le dernier sortilège lancé. Quelques Serpentard et Serdaigle tentaient de refermer la bouche, mais sans succès.

- Bien. A présent, je vous demande d'accueillir à notre chère époque, Salazar Serpentard.

Il fit un mouvement de bras vers la porte. Rien.

- Salazar Serpentard ! dit-il plus fort, en recommençant son mouvement de bras.

La porte restait close. Les élèves et professeurs commençaient à murmurer que c'était trop incroyable pour être vrai. Le directeur devenait de plus en plus fou. Rogue fixait la porte en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, il avait effectivement rêvé.

Dumbeldore quand à lui recommençait sans cesse son mouvement en parlant de plus en plus fort.

- SALAZAR SERPENTARD !!!! hurla-t-il soudain.

~oOo~

Devant la Grande Salle

Salazar discutait à présent avec Harry au sujet des cours enseignés à cette époque. Ils commençaient à trouver le temps long. Ca faisait bien dix minutes que Dumbeldore était entré faire son discours.

Soudain, un hurlement déchirant retentit, les assommant à moitié par sa puissance et son apparition si soudaine.

- SALAZAR SERPENTARD !

- Je crois que nous devrions y aller. dit Harry.

- Probablement. répondit Salazar en restant planté là.

- Et bien, vous venez ?

- Oui, oui… dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Juste une minute.

Alors qu'Harry allait demander pourquoi il fallait encore attendre, un second cri retentit, désespéré cette fois.

- SALAZAR SERPENTARD !!! fit Dumbeldore avec la voix d'une jeune hystérique qui vient de se faire larguer par « l'amour de sa vie ».

Et le tant attendu Salazar Serpentard entra, gratifiant à la porte un regard noir au passage, stupéfiant tout le monde, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, tirant Harry Potter par le col. Le Survivant commençait d'ailleurs à bleuir anormalement.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. dit-il froidement. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude.

Il traversa la grande salle, traînant Harry telle une valise à roulettes. Le Survivanum Bleuem n'étant pas pourvu de roulettes, les chaussures qu'il portait s'en ressentirent. L'ouïe des personnes présentes aussi. Il est vrai que les crissements produits par ces doux frottements sol/baskets n'étaient pas des plus mélodieux.

Il contourna la table des professeurs sous les yeux bouche bée (oui, oui, des _yeux bouche bée._) de tout Poudlard. Il s'arrêta entre McGonagall et Dumbeldore. Il lâcha brièvement Harry pour les écarter et faire apparaître _deux _sièges. Il rattrapa Harry Le Bleu et l'assit sur le plus proche de Mcgonagall alors qui prenait celui à droite de Dumbeldore. Etonnement, le siège qu'il avait invoqué pour lui-même était plus haut, plus beau et plus imposant que celui du directeur.( Nda : vive l'ironie ). Une fois cela accomplit, il parcouru rapidement la salle du regard. Rien n'avait changé, à part bien sûr les gens. Le silence était total. Il fixa un instant la table des Serpentard, son regard s'arrêtant sur Draco. Il le détailla un moment, songeur. Puis, il se tourna vers son apprenti le schtroumpf.

- Passe-moi la salade.

Schtroumpf le regarda avec de grands yeux. Salazar haussa un sourcil. Schtroumpf fronça les siens. Salazar pointa la salade. Bleuet regarda la salade. Salazar regarda Harry-le-plus-si-bleu. Harry regarda Salazar. Salazar pointait toujours la salade. La salle entière était captivée. Harry prit leeentement la salade. Salazar regarda la salade se faire leeentement attraper. Harry tendit tout aussi leeentement la salade à Salazar. Salazar saisi la salade. La salle retint son souffle.

- Mer-ci. dit Salazar en regardant Harry comme s'il était un fou dangereux qu'il faut ménager.

- De rien. répondit celui-ci en le regardant tel un animal traqué.

Salazar commença à manger sa salade sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes. Une Poufsouffle louchait en regardant la salade se faire dévorer.

Le silence était à couper au couteau. Une mouche passa, les anges étant en congé maladie. On entendit la mouche voler.

La salle respira à nouveau. Il était normal. Il mangeait de salade. Il était donc normal.

Et puis, tel un bouchon de champagne le jour de nouvel an, les conversations partirent d'un coup.**(2) **

~oOo~

Salle du pentacle, 998

- Mmmhhh mmmhhhh mmmhhhhhh Helgaaaaa Mhhhhhhhhhhh Heeeeelllllggggaaaaa mmmmmmhhhh **( 3) **Mmmmmmmhhhhhh

Rowena était assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés, et faisait des « Mmmhhh » pour le moins… étranges. Elle inspira, et repartit.

- Mmmmhhhh, Heeellllggggaaaaaaaa, mmmmhhhhh,vvviiiiiennnnnns Mhhhhhh

Et ainsi de suite.

~oOo~

Salle du pentacle, 1998

Helga en avait marre. Mais que foutait ce maroufle de Salazar ? Elle voulait rentrer ! Ses jambes souffraient le martyr sans elle ! Et Rowena, sa grande amie Rowena, qui tentait de la faire revenir, tout en lui occasionnant une migraine carabinée avec ses « mmmhhh ». Combien de temps ce sortilège était-il actif ? A oui…selon Rowena, elle aurait dû rentrer il y a dix minutes… pour repartir vingt minutes plus tard. Que la vie est bien faite…. Et comment allait-elle dormir, hein ? Rowena allait-elle faire passer un coussin à cette époque ? Et encore, il faudrait que le coussin arrive à elle, pas à Godric ! Et elle avait faim… c'était l'heure du souper,non ? Bon… trouver comment faire passer le message suivant à Rowena : Apporte-moi une poularde-salade s'il te plait. Et lui dire d'arrêter ses « mmmmhhh » de méditation qui lui donnent mal à la tête !

Helga bougea les jambes. Elle tentait désespérément de les faire former un « j » comme dans la phrase « j'ai faim file-moi un poulet ! ». Malheureusement, les jambes ne semblaient pas du même avis, et sa tentative se solda par un échec cuisant. Elle eu tout de même le mérite de faire cesser les « mmmmhhh » de Rowena, qui lui dit qu'elle ne comprenait rien mais qu'elle allait lui envoyer du parchemin.

~oOo~

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, 998

Rowena avait une mission. De la plus haute importance. Elle devait trouver du parchemin, quitte à y laisser sa vie s'il le fallait. Aussi, elle déambulait dans les couloirs, quand soudain, le miracle se produisit : une élève. Une élève, ça a toujours du parchemin sur soi. Rowena fonça tel un aigle devant une souris. Elle fondit sur sa proie, la terrorisant, en poussant son cri de guerre : PAAAAARCHHHEEEEEMMIIIIINNN !!!!!!!!!!!

- AAAAAHHH !!!!!!

- Ahaha ! Je te tiens ! Parchemin, vite !

- AAAAAAHHHH

- Es-tu sourde ? PPPAAAARRRCHHEMIN !!!!!!

- AAAAAHHH !!!!!

- Mais quoi à la fin ?

- Oh, Dame Serdaigle, c'est vous ?

- Evidemment petite gourdasse, qui veux-tu que se soit ?!

La gourdasse commença à pleurer devant cette horrible insulte. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Et que diable la Dame en général si noble et maîtresse d'elle-même lui voulait-elle ? Oh, non, elle allait recommencer !

- PPAAARCHEMIN ! DONNE-MOI DU PARCHEMIN ET UNE PLUME OU JE FAIS UN MALHEUR,LA MALEDICTION S'ABATTRA SUR TA FAMILLE !

Gourdasse était maintenant terrifiée. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Merlin lui vienne en aide !

Voyant le regard terrifié de la jeune fille, Rowena se calma un peu. Et se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été très claire. Elle s'approcha donc de la fille et lui demanda aussi gentiment qu'elle put si elle avait du parchemin.

De toute évidence, la fille en fut d'avantage traumatisée, vu qu'elle commença à pleurer. Rowena commença à paniquer, étant donné qu'en général c'était Helga qui consolait. Ou Godric à la rigueur. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient disponible pour le moment. Elle était complètement seule, avait besoin de parchemin, avait faim et… Misère ! Le souper ! Dans la Grande Salle ! Oh non, oh non,oh non ! Et l'autre qui continue d'imiter une fontaine ! Oh non, oh non, oh non ! Elle tenta de la calmer comme elle pu complètement paniquée. Sans succès, la petite était terrifiée.

- Euh… Tu veux quelque chose ? Quelqu'un, ou… ou…

- OUIIIIINNN

- chhuuuut calme toi… je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je veux juste du parchemin !

- Du… du parchemin ?

- Ouiiiiiii du parchemin !!!!

Voyant que la Dame recommençait à avoir l'air un peu…comment dire .. Inquiètante… elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac, séchant ses larmes de l'autre main, et en sortit une plume et du parchemin. Que Rowena attrapa à toute vitesse. Puis, elle repartit de là où elle était venue, laissant une élève traumatisée par le papier, les plumes et… tient , elle avait oublié l'encre.

Rowena re-rentra dans la salle, et s'agenouilla au dessus du pentacle.A une distance respectable tout de même, elle ne tenait pas à se faire aspirer.

- Bon, Helgie, je t'envoie de quoi écrire !

Hochement de jambes.

Rowena envoya le parchemin et la plume à travers le pentacle. Helga les vit passer pour disparaître aussitôt.

Et tandis qu'elle rageait de ne pas pouvoir faire part de sa faim à son amie, à des kilomètres de là, dans un sombre manoir, dans un sombre panier, avec une sombre couverture, un sombre serpent se prit un clair parchemin sur la tête…

~oOo~

* * *

.

.

.

Voilà. je sais que c'est moins drôle, mais j'ai essayé de suivre les conseils de Srithanio… je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour faire de bonnes fics bien comme il faut, parce que je suis pas, mais alors là pas convaincue de ce chapitre !

_**J'aimerai faire un petit sondage : qui préfère ce genre de chap avec plus de narration ?**__ Comme ça, je vois ce que la plupart préfèrent. Je mettrais quand même plus de narration, mais aussi plus de dialogues..ben comme les autres chap, quoi ! ^^_

**Un énorme merci encore à vous tous pour m'avoir fait vider une bouteille de champagne ! ( j'ai eu 100 reviews... j'ai même dépassé les 100 reviews !!... Bon, de 2 seulement, mais c'est dépassé ^^)**

**(1)****…contre le Gryffondor collant : aussi bien contre au sens propre qu'au figuré.**

**(2)****si vous voyez qu'en partant le bouchon emmène la bouteille, dites-vous que c'est tant mieux, car à ce stade il vaut mieux boire de l'eau…**

**(3)****je sais qu'il y en a qui s'imaginent des choses fausses, archi fausses… ^^**

**(0,5) Elle aurait pu dire Merlin, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.**

**Les contes du royaume de Fanfiction**. ( oui, attention, si je n' ai plus d'idées je ferais sans doute les chroniques de Fanfiction… Si vous voulez rester un minimum sain d'esprit, je vous conseille de m'en donner ( des idées)^^ )

Il était une fois, dans le lointain pays de Fanfiction, un sombre roi, nommé Jenreviewjamais. Ce riche seigneur escroquait les pauvres Auteurs, ses paysans. Ils travaillaient sans relâche, dans l'espoir de voir l'approbation dans les yeux de leur roi. Et que celui-ci les review enfin, ( la review étant la monnaie de fanfiction) pour leur travail acharné. Mais le méchant roi refusait toute preuve de gratitude ! Il ne s'occupait que de son bon plaisir, sans se soucier du travail de ses pauvres Auteurs. Alors, un jour, ceux-ci se mirent en grève. Le roi, ne comprenant pas, demanda à ses fidèles sujets, les Lecteurs, d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans les champs à Fictions. Et là, surprise : tous les Auteurs étaient par terre, en train de bouder, avec de paneaux : Reviews ! Reviews ! On veut des reviews ! Les Lecteurs, ne sachant que faire, allèrent rapidement faire part de cette odieuse révolte à leur roi. Qui leur dit de ne pas leur donner de reviews, et que pour manger ils devraient bien travailler ! Mais les Auteurs décidèrent de garder leurs histoires pour eux, affamant le monde de fanfiction.

Finalement, les Lecteurs affamés désobéirent à leur roi et donnèrent pleins de reviews aux Auteurs, qui reprirent bien sûr leur travail immédiatement, donnant des Fictions meilleures au fur et à mesure des reviews.

Moralité : plus un auteur à de reviews, mieux il écrit et moins il fait grève… Donnez des reviews à Auteur ^^

Pour les anonymes que ça interesse : je poste normalement tous les samedi.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour c'est moiii ! Bon, je poste en avance parce que je vais être en retard. ( vacances )

La dernière fois, j'avais oublié de vous dire, la formule utilisée par Dumbledore pour empêcher de parler de Salazar est de **Srithanio.**

**Disclaimer : **JKR possède les droits d'auteur, le contexte, ( non, pas con texte, ça c'est moi, elle, c'est l'intelligent texte…) et les personnages. Je m'amuse avec. ^^

**Rating :** Devinez. ( K… --' )

**Pairing : **HP/LV ( oui,oui il viendra) avec peut-être un futur GG/SS… mais j'ai un doute.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je suis vraiment contente que des gens suivent cette histoire !!!

**RAR anonymes **( on peut ou pas ? )

**Nipredil : **Tant mieux que tu ris, c'est fait pour ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! merci pour la review !

**Dormée : **ouais, tu peux plaindre tout le monde yek yek yek… Attention,il y a un épluche patates dans ce chap ! ^^ Merchiii !

**Chentasia : **Merci pour la review ! Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire ! De rien. ^^

**Coralie : **Merci pour ta review ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Ce chapitre n'est pas fort satisfaisant, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop décue !

**Kanaée : **Je sais plus si j'ai déjà répondu… Tant pis, je le fais ici ( flemme) Merci pour ton vote ! Merci pour la review ! merci pour tout !

Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne. **Anne laure, tes reviews me manquent ^^**

**God et Sal parlent latin/vieux français/autre, comme d'hab.**

Et **Noweria **est toujours ma bêta. ^^ Elle fait un super boulot !

.

* * *

.

Vive la salade, le poulet vaincra !

.

.

Godric et Voldemort, sitôt entrés dans la cuisine, furent assaillis par des elfes voulant absolument les servir ( et les foutre hors de la cuisine, LEUR cuisine, leur antre sacrée par la même occasion ). Godric les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est ce que ces créatures maléfiques et hautement dangereuses faisaient dans une cuisine ? Son petiot voulait se faire empoisonner ou quoi ? Quel inconscient ! Laisser des Sefles s'occuper d'un manoir ! Il vit avec horreur son petit s'approcher d'une de ses créatures malfaisantes, pour lui demander quelque chose. Quoi, il ne savait pas, et ne saurait sans doute jamais, car, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se jeta sur Voldemort pour l'éloigner de cet horrible Sefle malfaisant !

oOoOoOo

Tristy est une bonne elfe, oui mâdame ! Elle défendrait son maître jusqu'à la mort, oui mâdame ! Aussi, quand elle le vit se faire sauvagement agresser par cet épouvantail rouge, elle n'hésita pas : elle fonça !

oOoOoOo

Voldemort allait tranquillement demander à une elfe ce qu'il y avait en cuisine ( et expliquer que Godric souhaitait cuisiner… il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour préparer une tasse de thé sans créer la panique) quand il se sentit violemment plaqué par terre. Il resta sonné quelques secondes, se demandant comment diable une météorite avait pu renter dans la cuisine, avant de se rendre compte que la météorite en question était rouge et or, et qu'elle était intelligente ( ça reste à prouver), douée de la parole ( ça, malheureusement, c'est prouvé) et humaine ( en sommes- nous sûrs ? ). Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de demander à Godric ce qu'il lui avait pris, il vit l'elfe à qui il allait s'adresser se ruer sur Gryffondor, rouleau à tarte brandit et poêle à la main. Ce qui provoqua une ruée d'elfes de maison armés d'ustensiles divers sur Godric. Qui tentait de se sauver comme il pouvait. Quand il eut enfin la bonne idée de sortir son épée, il avait déjà reçu une vingtaine de coups de rouleau à tarte, dix coups de poêle, et trente-deux morsures.

- Arrière, Sefles maléfiques ! Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Arrière !

- WAYAAAAAA

- Arrière ! OUACH ! Sale bête ! Arrière !

Le tout avec de grands moulinets d'épée/rouleau/poêle/dents ( si si, on peut mouliner des dents…avec beaucoup d'entraînement ).

- En garde !

Et Godric et Tristy se lancèrent dans un duel Rouleau/épée, l'elfe se servant de sa poêle comme bouclier, sous les yeux effarés ( no comment) de Voldemort et les « Hourra ! » des elfes. Si même les elfes se mettaient à rentrer dans le jeu « Folie Douce » avec option « tapage de nerfs » de Godric, Voldemort ne tiendrait pas. Sur qui allait-il pouvoir compter, hein ? Sûrement pas ses mangemorts. Aussi cons que des elfes en tutu ! Nagini ? Oui, Nagini, son premier fidèle, son seul ami… qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un certain temps. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! On ne sait jamais dans un manoir où tombent des météores rouges et or ( ça rime ! )… Il était vraiment en train de devenir dingue, s'il commençait à penser ainsi… Ils allaient le rendre fou !

- Aha ! Crève Sefle de mes deux ! Crève !

- Niak !

BAM ! TSING !! CRACK ! AIE ! AHAAAA !! WAYA !

Godric fit un élégant mouvement de jambes, changea son épée de main, et la pointa vers l'elfe délesté de son bouclier/poêle dans un grand « Aha ! ». Mais l'ennemi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il prit le rouleau à pancake **( 1) **d'un de ses gentils camarades, et, un rouleau dans chaque main, il fonça sur l'intrus. Godric esquiva l'attaque et sortit sa baguette **(2) **. Il commençait à peine à lancer des sorts offensifs quand un gigantesque « STOOOOP » l'interrompit. La scène sembla se figer. Godric, baguette et épée brandies, Tristy, rouleaux en position « samouraï », et bien sûr Voldemort, l'air furieux, une aura noire se formant autour de lui, faisant reculer les elfes supporters.

Lentement, Godric tourna la tête pour regarder son petit.

- Lâche cette épée Godric. Range ta baguette. Et toi, dit-il en pointant l'elfe, lâche ses rouleaux.

Ils s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce, se toisant haineusement.

- Bien. Maintenant Godric, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus.

Godric allait protester, disant qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à son papa, mais voyant le regard de Voldemort et l'aura qui l'entourait il se dit qu'une explication ne ferait pas de mal.

- Je défendais ta vie !

Haussement de sourcil sceptique.

- Es-tu donc inconscient ? Abriter des Sefles ! Ces créatures ' il montra les elfes' sont extrêmement dangereuses ! Elles peuvent t'envoyer sur un mur en moins de deux ! Leur magie est terrible !

- Vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange… dit Voldemort avec l'air de ne pas croire un mot de ce que Godric avait dit.

- Mais oui ! Ce sont de sales bêtes !

- Eh, bien, vois-tu, chez nous on les appelle Elfe de maison , et ils sont à notre service.

- C'est ça un Elfe de maison ? Mais vous êtes fou ! C'est un Sefle, il n'y a pas le moindre doute là-dessus ! Les mêmes yeux fous, les oreilles de chauve-souris, les doigts décharnés, l'air sadique…

Voldemort regarda rapidement Tristy… Bon, les oreilles de chauve-souris et l'air sadique, au vu de la situation, il pouvait comprendre… mais le reste…

- …Certes. Mais je t'assure qu'ils sont inoffensifs.

- INOFFENSIFS ?

- Ou presque. dit-il en voyant l'état de Godric.

Un œil au beurre noir, les cheveux dans tous les sens, des bleus sur tout le visage et le chapeau cabossé par les coups de poêle.

_« Là on voit que c'est le choixpeau… » _songea Voldemort avec amusement.

Quant à l'elfe…elle n'avait rien du tout.

- Il faut brûler cette sale bête ! Et toutes les autres !

- On ne brûlera rien du tout ! Et, dis-moi, j'ai comme un doute… la tisane, c'est bien ici que tu l'as faite ?

- Oui. Mais il n'y avait pas ces dangers sur pattes.

- Tiens donc ! Et où étiez-vous tous ? demanda Voldemort en s'adressant aux elfes.

- A la grande lessiveuse, maître.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était aujourd'hui… Nous allons mettre les choses au point. Le seigneur Gryffondor restera ici, avec moi _« malheureusement » _pour une durée indéterminée. Je vous demande de cohabiter dans la paix. C'est clair ?

- Oui maître ! répondirent les elfes, Tristy compris. Bien que celle-ci lança tout de même un regard mauvais à Godric.

Voyant que Godric ne répondait pas, Voldemort répéta sa demande.

- C'est clair, Godric ?

- … mouairf.

- Bien ! Que voulais-tu faire ? Un ragoût, c'est ça ?

- Oui, un bon ragoût, recette d'Helga ! dit le bleu et noir**(3)** avec un grand sourire, perdant son air renfrogné.

Un elfe du nom de Bounty poussa un cri aigu.

- Il veut toucher à la cuisine !!! Hiiiii !!!! Nooon !!! C'est à nous de faire la cuisine pour le maître !

Et il partit se cogner la tête pour avoir protesté contre les désirs de son nouveau maître.

- Non, arrêtez ça ! commença Voldemort

- Non, non, continuez ! termina Godric

BAM

- Méchant Bounty

BAM

- Méchant Bounty, trèèèès méchant Bounty !

BAM

- Stop !

- Méchant Bounty. termina l'elfe en louchant. Faut dire que les murs ne sont généralement pas fait pour se taper la tête avec. Quoique…

- Bien. Que personne ne se tape la tête. C'est un ordre.

- Non, non, que tout le monde se tape la tête, c'est un ordre ! Dit Godric qui s'amusait follement de voir que ses Sefles stupides obéissaient à ses ordres

- Non ! ne vous tapez pas la tête ! contra Voldemort.

- Si ! Tapez-vous sur le mur, ça donne une belle musique !

Les elfes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Sur le mur, pas sur le mur ?

- Non !

- Si !

- Si !

- Non !

- Aha !

- Siiiiiiiiii !!!!

BAM

- méchant Bounty

BAM

- méchante Tristy

BAM

- méchant Salsify

BAM

- Ca suffit ! hurla Voldemort.

Plus bam.

_« Si ça continue, c'est moi qui me taperais la tête au mur en criant « Méchant Voldy ». Ils vont me rendre dingue ! »_

- Jolies rimes en « i »

- Oh, toi, fermes-la aussi.

- Mais je ne fais pas de bruit !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Ne commence pas je te prie !

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi ici !

- Il est de mon devoir de t'éduquer mon p'tit !

- Cesse ces rimes en « i »

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'y mets aussi !

- RAH ! VOUS M'ENERVEZ !!!!

- Pas la peine de crier ! Je ne faisais que m'amuser !

- Ne commence pas de rimes en « é »

- Je n'y avais même pas songé.

Voldemort le regarda, exaspéré par ces rimes en « é », il en avait soupé, de ce Gyffondor casse pieds. Il en avait assez, la moutarde lui montait au nez.( Nda : Je crois que je vais arrêter. ^^ )

Tom espérait qu'il allait bientôt trouver le moyen de le faire rentrer chez lui, il en avait marre. Et un mage noir qui en a marre, c'est la fin d'une réputation. Et Voldemort tenait à sa réputation. Il ferait tout de même un bon sujet d'étude, songea-t-il. Après tout, en même pas cinq heures, il avait fait craquer un mage noir confirmé et habituellement glacial en toutes circonstances, créé la panique chez les elfes de maison, provoqué en duel un elfe de maison, refait craquer un mage noir, causé une séance tapage de tête chez les elfes de maison, et maintenant il exaspérait un bon mage noir ( le même depuis tout à l'heure, évidemment…). Excellent sujet d'étude. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son ancêtre avait quitté Poudlard. Avec un boulet pareil pendant des _années _il y avait de quoi se pendre.

Voldemort souffla un bon coup, ferma les yeux, se massa le crâne et se calma enfin.

- Bon, vous voulez toujours cuisiner ?

- Oh que oui ! J'adore cuisiner ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très noble, mais c'est terriblement amusant !

_« Et merde, il veut me mettre les elfes en grève ou quoi ?... Probablement que ça ne le dérangerait pas. »_

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que Godric enchaîna, rajoutant une couche au malheur de Voldemort :

- Je vais t'apprendre, tu verras, c'est très marrant !

Le mage noir fit un petit sourire crispé à son nouveau professeur, et pour ne pas recréer une énième dispute, il acquiesça. Ce qui ravit le Gryffon.

- Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien ! Bon, vous avez quoi comme viande ?

- Du cerf.

Godric pâlit.

- Ah, oui, j'avais oublié ce « détail ». Glups. Vous n'avez rien d'autre dans ce manoir ?

- Je suppose que nous avons autre chose. lui accorda Voldemort.

Il se retourna et s'adressa aux elfes qui n'étaient pas encore tombés dans les pommes à l'annonce d'un humain qui ferait la cuisine dans la leur, de cuisine.

- Qu'avez-vous comme viande, à part le cerf ?

L'elfe du nom de Salsify répondit d'une voix tremblante, tout en regardant Godric avec terreur, qu'ils avaient de l'agneau, du chevreuil et du lapin. Et un peu de bœuf.

- De l'agneau sera parfait ! Allez mon grand, on s'y met !

- Oui oui.

Re sourire crispé.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien.

Et Godric commença à apprendre les rudiments de la cuisine à son pauvre élève. Et l'élève apprit au maître les rudiments de la technologie.

- Oh ! Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un mixer. **(4)**

- A quoi ça sert ?

- A mixer.

- Et ça ?

- Un épluche patate.**(5)**

- A quoi ça sert ?

- A éplucher les patates…

- A oui, évidemment… Mais qu'est ce qu'une patate ?

- …

_« C'est quoi, la date d'introduction des patates en Angleterre ? Probablement vers le 15__ème__-16__ème__ siecle… je suis maudit ! »_

- C'est très bon. Et parfaitement comestible.

- Comme les serfs ?

- Ou..non. Pas comme les cerfs.

- Bien.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à avoir fait le tour de la cuisine. Et mis les nerfs de Voldemort à rude épreuve.

~oOo~

Salle du pentacle, 998

Rowena paniquait complètement. Helga battait frénétiquement des jambes depuis cinq minutes. Et elle avait beau lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle n'écrivait pas. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'on ne la torturait pas là-bas, dans cette horrible époque ! Enfin, il n'y avait pas de Galunderg, à cette époque là… Merlin qu'il pouvait être lourd celui-là ! Et puis, quelles idées stupides il avait ! Et…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un battement de jambe particulièrement féroce. Ah oui, c'est vrai Helga… Enfin, c'est étrange qu'elle ne lui écrive pas ! Elle lui avait pourtant donné du parchemin, du papier et de l'encre… YAAh ! L'encre ! Elle avait oublié l'encre ! Et *$£µ%ù**£µµ££*$$% !!!!!

- Tiens bon Helgie, je vais te chercher de l'encre !

Battements de jambes frénétiques… mais trop tard, la dame était déjà partie.

oOoOoOo

Salle du pentacle, 1998

Helga se lamentait sur son pauvre sort, quand Rowena partit chercher de l'encre. Qui n'allait pas lui être très utile. Comment lui signaler qu'elle avait faim ? Oh Merlin, elle allait mourir de faim, à moitié coincée dans une époque horrible, seule et abandonnée ! Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Oh Merlin !

- Je vais mouri-i-i-r !!!!!! se lamenta-t-elle dans le vide. Je suis seu-eu-eule ! Moi qui aime tant la compagnie !! Plus jamais je ne boirais de tisane ! Je serai seule, comme un chien errant, cherchant désespérément un os à se mettre sous la dent ! Bouhouhou que je suis malheureuse !!! Aaaaaouiiiiiiinnnn !!!!!!! J'en ai marre de cette vie pourrie ! Bouhouhou !!! Je craaaaaaque ! J'ai fai-ai-aim ! OUiiiiiiinnnn !!!!!

Prise d'une soudaine crise de rage, elle tapa dans le vide, vociférant à qui mieux mieux, battant furieusement des jambes, en hurlant des « Non, non, non,noooon !!!! » hystériques.

Soudain, son poing rencontra un objet dur. Très dur. Trop dur.

- Wouaiiiiie !!! Saloperie de chaudron à la con ! Ah, tiens, c'est pas un chaudron… Oups ! Rowennaaaaaa !!! A l'aide !!! Aaah !!!!

Le Varcrax est un élément de potions, certes. Un élément qui fait peur, certes. Mais il est tout à fait inoffensif. Juste très très impressionnant. Surtout quand il commence à se répandre partout dans la pièce, et à tournoyer à une vitesse impressionnante. A part ça, c'est inoffensif, vraiment. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi le fait qu'en trop grandes quantités, cela donne mal à la tête. Ou ça donne envie d'éternuer. Dans le cas d'helga, c'est l'éternuement qui prend le dessus.

- Sa-aaatchi- loperie d'ingrédient. Saaatchaaa-loperie d'époque. Bête truuuc tchti ! Atchi ! Aaaaatchoum !

oOoOoOo

Couloirs de Poudlard, 998

Rowena n'avait plus la moindre chance de trouver un élève dans les couloirs à cette heure. Ils étaient tous à la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Elle n'y couperait pas. Elle allait devoir expliquer à ses chers élèves ( eum eum ) qu'elle était maintenant seule à pouvoir assurer les cours et à gérer l'école. Merlin lui vienne en aide. Ces chenapans allaient en profiter pour lui faire des misères !

Elle se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle. Elle admira un moment son œuvre, la porte magnifique, faite en chêne le plus dur, avec ses dorures splendides. Un chef-d'œuvre de solidité et de beauté. Seul Salazar ne s'était pas extasié dessus. Il le paierait un jour, de ne pas voir la beauté des choses. Ca lui arriverait en pleine figure avec la force d'un boulet de canon que ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Il en tomberait sur le derrière, de s'être moqué de la beauté des choses ! **(6)**

Elle entra d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, mais qui était plutôt tremblant, dans la salle où des murmures de plus en plus forts lui parvenaient.

- Rrr-rrm. RRr-mmm. ( ceci est un raclement de gorge dans toute sa tremblante splendeur ) Chers élèves. Je… J'ai… je dois.. vous annoncer une horrible nouvelle.

Voyant la pâleur de la dame, les élèves s'inquiétèrent . Elle était particulièrement pointilleuse et n'était pas très appréciée par la plupart des élèves, mais elle avait un bon fond après tout.

- Les professeurs Serpentard et Gryffondor ont fait une erreur de manipulation et sont actuellement dans le futur (oui, _actuellement_ dans le _futur_, c'est possible) et le professeur Poufsouffle est dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours. Je suis seule et je dois vous donner cours. Merlin ! dit-elle, comme si elle se rendait réellement compte de la situation seulement maintenant.

Un élève leva la main.

- Oui ?

- Ils vont revenir ?

- Oui, bien sûr répondit-elle en souriant, crispée. « mais quand ? »

Un autre leva la main.

- Oui ?

- Vous allez assurer tous les cours ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux. En fait, là, il me faut de l'encre. Helga est coincée entre deux époques. Il faut que je communique avec elle. Mangeons, nous réfléchirons à cela demain.

Et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en se disant que finalement, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de bataille de poulet ou de « je fais la vache avec la salade Oh que c'est drôle ». A cet instant, son cerveau sembla se reconnecter. Elle regarda le poulet et la salade. Réalisa qu'elle avait faim. Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.( Ndb :et la lumière fut mouahahaha Nda : Noweria –') Helga devait probablement avoir faim ! Commentn'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? Elle prit une bonne dose de poulet, un bol de salade et s'excusa auprès des élèves. Puis elle fila en cuisine chercher une gourde d'eau.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, les élèves commencèrent à discuter/ faire une bataille de nourriture/ prier Merlin pour que les autres professeurs reviennent vite, pour ne pas avoir à suivre TOUS les cours avec Rowena. Déjà que trois, c'était dur.

Les Poufsouffle priaient. Les Serpentard et Gryffondor se lançaient des cuisses de poulet à travers la salle, et les Serdaigle discutaient sur cephénomène étrange. Étant donné qu'il est impossible que tous les morceaux de poulets arrivent à bon port, la bataille se généralisa assez vite. Que c'est bon de ne pas avoir d'adulte dans une salle à manger !

Mais une bataille sans royaume n'est pas une bataille. Un Gryffondor se leva, sur la musique d'une sanglante bataille au choix, leva bien haut sa cuisse de poulet et hurla, se tenant bien droit :

Moi, Wulfrick, roi des Gryffondor, je déclare la guerre à Dame Gwen, Reine des Serdaigle.

La surnommée Gwen se leva, attrapa un bol de Salade, grimpa sur la table, et lui cria :

Moi, Dame Gwen, Reine des Serdaigle, accepte le combat du sir Wulfrick, mais demande alliance avec Sir Desbosquets, roi des Poufsouffles.

Desbosquets se leva, brandit un bol de salade également, et répondit qu'il acceptait l'alliance.

Ah, mais ça va pas alors ! Nous, on est seuls !

Wulfrick se tourna alors vers les serpentards

Moi, Wulfrick, roi des Gryffondors, demande à Dame Salëna, reine des Serpentard, de me rejoindre avec sa maison sous la bannière du poulet !

Salëna se leva à son tour.

J'accepte, à condition que tu promettes que tu ne vas pas te retourner contre nous une fois la bataille gagnée, comme la dernière fois !

Accordé.

Et grande bataille du Royaume du Poulet contre celui de la Salade fut lancée.

- Prends ça espèce de rat de fange !

PAF.

- Amis, tous avec moi ! Boutons les gryffons et serpents hors de la salle !

- Jamais nous ne nous rendrons ! hurla Salëna, brandissant fièrement sa bannière de poulet, arrosant les amis comme les ennemis de sauce au romarin.

- Wayaaaaa !!!!

Et les Serdaigle intelligents et Poufsouffle posés s'allièrent pour vaincre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, encore amis en ce temps (Ndb :la rumeur veut que ce soit Malefoy deuxième du nom de la famille qui à fourré un petit pois dans le nez d'Ebzibah Nott en accusant Franklin Longdubat qui ait donné la rivalité entre les deux maisons. ça peut faire beauoup de choses un poulet Nda : à méditer…). Et tandis que les poulets pleuvaient sur les jeunes insouciants bien élevés et que la salade nappait le beau carrelage de la salle pleine de grâce, une Dame échevelée parcourait les couloirs en direction des cachots, songeant que finalement, ces petits n'étaient pas si terribles que ça…

~oOo~

Grande Salle, 1998

Harry était mal à l'aise. Non. En réalité, il avait envie de disparaître sous terre et de ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. Il était entouré de profs, à une table de profs, devant tous les élèves, à faire la conversation à une prof, sur un devoir qu'il avait oublié et qui était à rendre pour le lendemain. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ?

- Et bien Monsieur Potter, vous vous en sortez avec ce devoir de métamorphose ?

- Le devoir de métamorphose, professeur McGonagall ?

- Le devoir de métamorphose que vous devez rendre pour demain. Vous savez, celui qui traite sur la transformation des loups-garous.

« C'est pas le devoir de Défense à rendre pour la semaine prochaine ça ??? »

- Ah, ce devoir…

- ON NE DIT PAS AH !

« oups »

- Désolé. dit-il.

Puis, il vit la tête de Salazar. Il chercha rapidement où était l'erreur…. Ah oui !

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis désolé.

- Bien.

Il se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui avait l'air étonné de voir un étudiant s'exprimer ainsi. Il se sentit vexé : ils n'étaient pas des impolis, tout de même ! Alors, franchement, qu'est ce qu'elle avait, avec son air de hibou diurne ? Hein ?!... Il n'avait jamais remarqué la ressemblance frappante entre McGonagall et Trelawney… pourtant, là… Peut-être qu'en enlevant les lunettes de la folle…

Partit dans son délire Trelawneyien, il n'avait pas suivi la tournure que prenait la conversation. Aussi, il sursauta violemment quand un « Hum hum » farouche brisa le silence.

Le professeur Ombrage s'était levée, et tentait de faire un discours qui s'annonçait… passionnant.

- Hum Hum… Tout d'abord, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à Salazar Serpentard à notre belle et paisible époque.

- Paisible tu parles, avec Voldemort en cavale… murmura Harry, foudroyant le professeur du regard.

Le crapaud humanoïde se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire faussement aimable. Heureusement, elle regarda Salazar, mais ce qu'elle lui dit prouva que les crapauds ont des oreilles… et fines, encore ! Peut-être était-ce un crapaud-garou ? (Nda: sans commentaires… Ndb :On m'avait pas dit que Greyback s'était fait Jabba le hutt...)

- Je voudrais vous remercier tout particulièrement pour avoir pris en charge ce jeune homme, aux tendances paranoïaques et turbulentes… J'espère que lorsque vous en aurez fini avec lui, il ne perturbera plus mon cours.

Salazar se tourna vers Harry avec un regard…non identifiable pour le moment… mais qui promettait de longues, looongues heures de casse tête. Puis il redirigea son regard vers le professeur Ombrage qui avait l'air particulièrement fière d'elle.

- Voilà, de la part de tout Poudlard actuel, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, et j'espère que cette école répond toujours à vos attentes.

- Merci beaucoup. dit Salazar en inclinant la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Ombrage rougit et bredouilla que c'était tout naturel. Harry eut deux fois plus envie de disparaître… Non, Ombrage et Serpentard… pitié… ayez pitié de lui !

On eut pitié. McGonagall était une brave femme. C'était la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il verdissait anormalement. Elle tapota gentiment la main de Harry, main qui s'agrippait désespérément à la table et n'avait pas l'air prête à la lâcher. Ce n'était pas le cas de son cœur, qui lui, aurait préféré lâcher, plutôt que d'assister à CA.

oOoOoOo

Harry n'était pas le seul qui avait testé différentes couleurs aujourd'hui. Les jumeaux avaient tenté de créer des pastilles qui les feraient vomir, et qu'on pourrait stopper à n'importe quel moment. Pastilles de Gerbe, qu'ils voulaient les appeler. Ils étaient passés par toutes les couleurs depuis l'ingestion de leur premier essai. Ils avaient eu envie de vomir et étaient devenus bleu pâle. Puis, ils avaient viré au vert, puis au rouge. Le mauve ne leur allait pas du tout, mais le jaune canari était passable. Au fur et à mesure, les effets s'étaient estompés, mais ils avaient jugé plus prudent de se balader avec des sachets, au cas où ça fonctionnerait à retardement.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi bien inspirés.

Après un verdissement fulgurant, ils vomirent dans les sachets prévus à cet effet.

Le seul problème était qu'ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais si c'était vraiment dû à la pastille…

~oOo~

Nagini dormait paisiblement quand il se reçut un parchemin et une plume sur la tête. Il se redressa, et sifflant de mécontentement, chercha l'origine de ce dérangement. Il était toujours seul. Bon. Si les objets commençaient à atterrir de nulle part sur sa tête, il valait mieux le signaler. Qu'on trouve une solution à la chute des corps ou un bon psycomage.

Maudissant Newton et ses lois stupides, le serpent se dirigea, rampant tant bien que mal, portant le parchemin et la plume dans ses anneaux, vers son maître.

Il escalada les escaliers comme il put, se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître et… redescendit en constatant l'absence de maître. Il maudit Newton et l'inventeur des escaliers, et se dirigea vers la « salle du trône ». Maugréant toujours, il ne vit pas la porte et se la prit en pleine face. (7) Et quand un serpent se prend une porte, l'effet accordéon est de mise. Si Nagini était un serpent musical, cela aurait fait un très joli bruit dégradé. Mais il se contenta d'ajouter à sa liste des malédictions l'inventeur de la porte. Pestant contre Newton, l'inventeur des escaliers et celui de la porte, il passa par la serpillière et entra. (Précision utile : une serpillière n'est pas une loque, mais une chatière pour serpent…) La salle était vide. Complètement, totalement et désespérément vide. Nagini en ressortit donc en râlant contre Newton, l'inventeur des escaliers, l'inventeur de la porte et les salles vides. Ou du moins tenta de ressortir. La serpillière se coinçant au passage de la plume, Nagini était bloqué mi-intérieur, mi-extérieur. (8) Pour l'occasion, il maudit Newton, l'inventeur des escaliers, l'inventeur de la porte, les plumes et les serpillières. Il donna un grand coup de queue dans la serpillière, mais rien n'y fit : il était coincé. Il s'acharna, se tordit, tordant la porte également ( c'est que ça a de la force ces bêtes-là ! ) cognant la porte, défonçant la porte, massacrant la porte, mais il ne réussit qu'à se coincer d'avantage. Et à faire la première statue d'art par recyclage de porte par un serpent. Art contemporain, bien sûr.

Et à quelques kilomètres comme à quelques centaines d'années, une dame blonde essayait une approche plus douce : le soudoiement.

~oOo~

Où vous savez, 998-1998

- Si tu me libères, je te ferais un bon gâteau. AAatchi. ****** de Varcrax.

Le pentacle ne semblait pas trouver cette offre particulièrement alléchante.

- Je te donnerais tous mes bijoux.

Le pentacle n'en à rien à cirer.

- Je t'astiquerais tous les jours !

Le pentacle ne semble pas réceptif à l'offre.

- Je te sacrerais divinité de Poudlard.

Aucune réaction.

- J'enverrais pleins d'objets à faire passer à une autre époque.

'S'en fout.

- Pitiéééé !!!

Les pentacles ne semblent même pas savoir ce que ce mot signifie.

- Je suis désespérée ! Cela t'amuses tant de me voir souffrir ?

Vu la non-réactivité du pentacle, on peut supposer que oui.

Et tandis qu'Helga se lamentait, que Nagini maudissait, que Voldemort et Godric cuisinaient, que Salazar et Harry mangeaient, que Rowena de l'encre cherchait, que tous les élèves des questions se posaient (et digéraient le poulet-salade enfoncé à coup de cuillère pour certains), que les elfes des crises de nerfs piquaient, une professeur, toute de rose vêtue, regardait langoureusement ( eum eum) le noble Serpentard mâchouiller sa salade…

.

* * *

**.**

Voilà ! je m'excuse, je trouve ce chapitre moins réussi... allez lire la note " prière de lire cette note" ^^

(1) c'est comme un rouleau à tarte, mais j'en avais marre de dire tarte, alors j'ai dit pancake, mais j'ignore si il existe des rouleaux à pancake. Ndb :haha non, les pancakes se font comme les crêpes, mais il y a différents rouleaux, en bois en inox, allourdis par des poids, gros et pitits. ( Nda :c'était l'instant culture-rouleaux par Noweria… maintenant je sais qu'il n'existe pas de rouleaux à pancake)

(2) magique. Godric n'a pas ce genre de tendances. ^^

(3) avec tous ces coups, si il était encore rougé et or ce serait dû au sang et au reste de pâte à tarte.

(4) Severus notamment voit à quoi je pense, qui implique Queudver. ^^

(5) Dormée, voit à quoi je pense : un instrument de torture servant à éplucher autre chose que la patate... j'ai des idées tordues des fois... Tant que j'y suis, si la patate à été introduite avant en angleterre, c'est pas ce que m'a dit internet, mais il peu se tromper.D'après Noweria, c'est juste.

(6) Elle ne croit pas si bien dire ^^ La porte s'est vengée ! ^^

(7) C'est fou ce que les serpents et les portes ne font pas bon ménage...

(8) Ca vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? ^^

**Prière de lire cette note : Voilà, comme ce chapitre n'est pas terrible du tout, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un autre texte « Salazar is a Sourial Killer » ( voui, sOUrial ), qui est une sorte de préquelle à ceci…et c'est quasi-exclusivement du dialogue, et c'est marrant ! ( si si, je vous jure ! ^^) Si vous pouviez aller lire et donner votre avis, c'est pas de refus ! ^^**

Place à la connerie du jour :

Les contes du royaume de Fanfiction.

Il était une fois, dans le lointain royaume de Fanfiction, un grand dragon, nommé Méchant Lecteur. Ce dragon, comme tous les dragons, terrorisait la population des Braves Lecteurs, leur volant toutes leurs reviews ( en considérant que la review est toujours la monnaie de fanfiction). La populace était désespérée. Un jour, Auteur, le prince de Fanfiction, fils du bon roi Jereviewtoutletemps, entendit parler de cette affaire. Il décida donc de pourfendre Méchant Lecteur, pour prendre les reviews qu'il avait amassées, et les rendre au peuple.

Après un combat éprouvant, Auteur l'emporta, et prit les reviews volées pour les rendre aux Braves Lecteurs. Les sujets, si contents de la mort du tyrannique Méchant Lecteur, dirent à Auteur de garder les reviews amassées. Auteur, touché par une telle générosité, leur donna de bonnes Fictions en échange.

Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Moralité : Si il y a des Méchants Lecteurs ici, ils feraient mieux de donner quelques reviews avant qu'un Auteur ne vienne les pourfendre. ( Je connais notamment une Auteur dont le prénom commence par E et se termine par Y… ^^ Pis en "Nowe" finit par "Ria", aussi…)

Je pars en vacances jusqu'à jeudi, et peut-être que je ne pourrais pas écrire. (pas le temps et surtout pas le confort… je vais dormir dans la voiture… youpiii ^^ ) Voilà.

Biisous à tous !

**A j'allais oublier : je vous conseille la fic de ****Gabiielove**** !!! Elle commence très bien, et l'auteure est sympa ! (De ce que j'en sais, du moins… ^^ )**

**Et la fiction « Grün », qui est magnifique et courte, sans histoire réelle, mais franchement magnifique !**

**Et celles de Severus Rogue, qui malgé un résumé parfois moyen, sont fort bien ! Allez donc lire ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moiiii ! ^^ ( comment ça, enfin ? Ca ne fait que trois semaines… ^^)

Je suis désolée de ce « retard » ( techniquement, je ne suis pas en retard vu que la dernière fois je bien dit que je ne savais pas quand j'écrirais le chap… ^^) mais j'ai été assez occupée depuis ( famille ( je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois… je ne les ai jamais autant vu en si peu de temps je crois…) amis ( Dormée, je te rendrai tes chaussettes… un jour ^^) flemme ( m'ennuie, m'ennuie, m'ennuie) Lecture ( supers fics, supers fics, supers fics) corrections ( Noweria a eu le bon sens de ne pas m'envoyer de chapitre pour ses nouvelles histoires que je vais aller lire dès que possible ( pas demain, chuis pas là)… je devenais dingue. Je ne suis pas rapide et elle si… j'avais à peine fini un qu'il y en avait un autre… ouiiinn !) etc.

ET je tiens à préciser que le chap en lui-même fait 19 pages, soit un bon gros double de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Chuis pardonnée ? ^^

**Disclaimer : **JKR a les droits d'auteur, JKR a inventé Harry Potter et son monde, nous permettant d'écrire des fics. C'est donc à JKR mesdames et messieurs, qu'appartien le monde d'Harry Potter !

**Rating : **devinez

**machin en ing- **HP/LV

**Salazar et Godric parlent ce que vous voulez… ils se comprennent tous et c'est merveilleux ! ^^**

**Noweria **est ma bêta, mais elle n'a pas corrigé le chap, je lui enverrai plus tard. Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le temps de me relire !

Bonne lecture !

Attention, chapitre modifié très très trèèès légèrement.

.

.

Les lits et les ragoûts... C'est toujours mieux tout seul.

BAM.

- Méchant Salsify, trèèèès méchant Salsify...

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ENCORE ?

- Et bien…commença Godric, sous le regard noir de Voldemort et le doux bruitage des coups répétitifs de la tête de Salsify sur le mur de la cuisine, le seul elfe de maison resté pour assister à la mort de son antre sacrée. **(1) **Ou plutôt le seul que Voldemort n'était pas parvenu à sortir de force.

Ca faisait dix minutes que Godric tentait (retenez bien ce verbe : il correspond parfaitement à la situation…) de faire ce satané ragoût d'agneau. Ca faisait dix minutes que Voldemort tentait de limiter les dégâts. Ca faisait dix minutes que Salsify tentait d'empêcher Godric de nuire, et ça faisait dix minutes qu'il se punissait pour avoir désobéi. Ca faisait dix minutes que Voldemort tentait de l'empêcher de se punir et de le mettre dehors.

Peine perdue.

- Salsify ça suffit !

- On refait des rimes en i ? demanda Godric avec un sourire enjoué.

Voldemort ne répondit même pas cet enquiquineur indigne. Il se contenta d'énumérer les tortures qu'il lui ferait subir une fois qu'il n'aurait plus d'utilité. Dans sa tête, bien entendu. Enfin, non. Vu qu'il ne l'entend pas, vu que c'est dans sa tête. Ni vu, ni entendu. Ni connu.**(2)**

Salsify lâcha enfin le mur, et répondit docilement un « oui, maître ». Il s'assit sur une chaise, et regarda avec terreur le fou en rouge s'adresser à lui.

- Dis-moi, Sefle, as-tu une recette ? Il semblerait que ma mémoire me fasse défaut.

Les regards de Voldemort et de Salsify convergèrent vers le précédent essai de Godric. (avec la participation primaire de Voldemort… pour ne rien arranger) Effectivement, une recette ne serait pas du luxe.

- Je vais vous chercher ça, Maître Rouge. couina l'elfe.

- J'espère qu'il reste assez d'agneau pour le prochain essai. siffla Tom, sarcastique.

- Mais oui, mais oui… répondit distraitement Godric, qui fixait le soi-disant Sefle à la recherche d'un mouvement suspect.

- Godric ?

- C'est vrai. dit-il sans lâcher l'elfe du regard.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il l'avait seulement écouté ?

- Godric, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui…

_« Et Dumbeldore met le citron dans le papier alu… » _

- Godric, je disais qu'il serait peut-être prudent de faire un ragoût d'autre chose…

- C'est vrai qu'il fait beau…

- … Tu ne m'écoutes absolument pas !

- Mais non, mais non… Il ne quittait pas Salsify des yeux.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Evidemment qu'il faut du romarin…

Les yeux de Godric se rétrécirent quand il vit Salsify faire l'alpiniste des étagères pour attraper un livre de cuisine.

Ceux de Voldemort aussi en entendant la réponse du Gryffondor.

- GODRIC ! rugit-il. **(3)**

Celui-ci sursauta et balbutia un « quoi ? Qui ? Où ? Comment ? »

Voldemort se pinça l'arête du nez. Il allait le rendre encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Je disais donc… commença-t-il en prenant une grrraaande inspiration pour éviter de tuer le sorcier…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase qui s'annonçait pleine de douceur et d'amour par un SBLAAFFFF retentissant.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire Salsify, brandissant fièrement un livre, lui-même enseveli sous une pile d'autres livres, une étagère fracassée au sol à coté de cette même pile.

- Salsify a trouvé !

- Ah ! Donne-moi ça mécréant ! dit Godric.

L'elfe lui tendit la recette. Godric s'apprêtait à la lire, quand Voldemort la lui arracha des mains.

- Eh ! protesta Godric. Lis au moins à voix haute !

Voldemort se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et commença la lecture.

- Préparation : 20 mn  
Cuisson : 1h30

Ingrédients (pour 6 personnes) :

- 3 cuillères à soupe d'huile d'olive  
- 1 kg de ragoût d'agneau  
- 1 oignon haché  
- 1 branche de céleri haché  
- 3 gousses d'ail écrasées  
- 125 ml de vin blanc sec  
- 2 cuillères à soupe de concentré de tomates  
- 250 ml de bouillon de volaille ou de légumes  
- romarin, sel, poivre, persil  
- une vingtaine de petits oignons grelots

Préparation :

Préchauffer le four à 180°C.

Godric sembla sur le point de poser une question mais se ravisa.

Faire chauffer l'huile d'olive dans une grande cocotte.

Godric haussa un sourcil.

- Ajouter les morceaux d'agneau. Saler, poivrer et faire légèrement dorer à feu vif. Ajouter l'oignon, le céleri, l'ail, baisser le feu et faire revenir 5 minutes.

Verser le vin blanc et faire cuire à feu vif 2-3 minutes. Ajouter le concentré de tomates, le bouillon, le romarin.

Fermer la cocotte et enfourner 45 mn. Ajouter les petits oignons et prolonger la cuisson de 45 mn. Parsemer de persil juste avant de servir.

- Ah ! Bon, on s'y met ?

- Oui, oui… * soupir résigné*

- Et avec la sourire s'il te plait ! Tu sais, c'est vraiment amusant ! Tu verras, tu vas adorer !

_« J'ai comme un doute… »_

- Relis un peu les ingrédients, je vais préparer ça au fur et à mesure.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que Salsify se charge de ça…

- Je suis encore capable de prendre des ingrédients, par les crises de Rowena !

_« Les crises ? Quelles crises ? Ca pourrait être intéressant… j'aurai dû y penser avant…demander les petits secrets de Fondateurs m'aiderai à comprendre le fonctionnement de Poudlard… yek yek yek… Prépare-toi à ta perte, vieux fou ! »_

- Qui est Rowena ? _« Jouons les ignorants … »_

- Oh… C'est une bonne amie, mais elle est parfois un peu hystérique… Mais douée ! Incroyablement douée ! Mais ne dévie pas la conversation veux-tu ?! Relis-moi cette liste.

- grmbl. Trois cuillères à soupe d'huile d'olive.

_« Bon, huile d'olive, ça je connais…Mais où est-ce qu'ils rangent ça ? »_

Godric regarda la pièce d'un air indécis. Puis, comme pris d'une illumination subite, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers une armoire. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et… eut une mine dépitée à la vue des bols et assiettes.

_« Au moins, maintenant, je sais où sont les assiettes »_

Voldemort avait regardé la scène avec un petit air triomphant. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'huile d'olive. Pas que lui sache où elle était (un mage noir dans une cuisine… arg !**(4)** ) mais il était soulagé que l'autre idiot ne l'ait pas trouvé.

- Salsify, aide donc Godric à trouver l'huile.

- Oui Maître ! Salsify s'en charge Maître !

- NON ! Je ne suis pas un incapable ! Et je refuse l'aide d'un Sefle malfaisant !

Voldemort se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré, mais ne dit rien. Il aurait eu l'air fin, si Godric lui avait dit de le faire à sa place.

Gryffondor se dirigea vers une autre armoire, l'ouvrit et…

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette étrange huile ?

Voldemort pâlit.

- Ne touchez pas à ça ! Remets ça là !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien... repose ça…

- Dis-moi au moins ce que c'est!

- mcoiepdjhr murmura le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

- Comment ?

- C'est une boisson. répondit Voldemort, résigné.

Il n'y échapperait pas. Si jamais ça venait à se savoir… mais ce n'était pas moldu ! Absolument pas ! Non môsieur. Il avait rajouté de la magie dedans !

- Ohoh… C'est rigolo les bulles dedans !

Il leva vers son fils adoré un regard…pétillant. Et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Qu'es… non.

Godric fit la moue.

- Hors de question.

Godric lui fit des yeux de lion battu.

- Oublie.

- s'il te plaiiiiiiit !

- Non, il ne me plait pas justement ! Remets ça !

- Juste un petit peu…

- NON !

- Roh, allé !

- Non, non et non !

- Je te ferai une tisane tous les jours !

- Sûrement pas ! dit-il, horrifié.

- Juste un peu !

- Niet !

- T'es pas marrant !

- Encore heureux !

- S'iiiiiil te plaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

- Mais non !

- Pitiééééé

- humf.

Il avisa Godric, à genoux, bouteille de coca à la main, le regard suppliante, la lèvre tremblante… il eut un sourire sadique.

- Non.

- Méssant ! **(5)**

Il haussa un sourcil. Godric rougit.

- heu..je voulais dire…

- C'est non de toutes façons.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que…parce que… Bon, d'accord…mais UN verre, et ici uniquement. Tu n'as rien vu… tu ne connais même pas ce nom, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, passe, je vais te verser un verre.

_« Et en prendre un aussi… »_

Il se tourna vers Salsify et lui demanda deux verres. L'elfe s'empressa de servir son Maître, et revint rapidement avec les verres demandés, ainsi que deux serviettes. Voldemort saisit le verres et serviettes, et se tourna vers Godric qui avait posé le coca sur la table et qui attendait, rayonnant. Tom versa rapidement deux verres de Coca, et en tendit un à Godric, qui s'en saisit comme si une quelconque force invisible allait lui voler son verre. Il loucha un moment dessus, et enfin, le porta à ses lèvres.

Voldemort attendit. Salsify se tendit. Godric sourit.

- C'est amusant ! Les petites bulles qui claquent de partout, et le goût n'est pas mauvais… J'aime bien !

Il tourna brièvement la tête et entraperçu le livre de cuisine.

- Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Il faut faire le ragoût ! Quel mauvais père je fais ! Je te laisse crever de faim pendant que je m'amuse ! Mon pauvre petiot !

_« Dire que j'avais espéré qu'il oublierait ça… »_

oOoOoOoOo

Finalement, après de négociations longues et fatigantes, Voldemort gagna la partie et Salsify se chargea de chercher les ingrédients. Godric n'avait pas voulu céder pour ce qui était de la cuisine.

- …préchauffer le four à 180°

- …

- …

- …

- Quoi, encore ?

- Et bien…euh…Où est le four ?

Voldemort le regarda avec un air légèrement désespéré. Même lui avait repéré le four !

- Juste là...

- C'est CA un four ? C'est tout bizarre… Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une..une..une penaitre ?

- Une … Ah, une fenêtre ! C'est pour éviter que la chaleur s'échappe j'imagine…

- Décidément ingénieux ! Mais, je me demandais, comme ça… comment on fait une …fenêtre ?

- … Aucune idée. Donc, préchauffer le four à 180°.

Voyant que Godric ne semblait pas se décider à y aller, Voldemort le fit lui-même. Il cafouilla un peu au début, mais finit par trouver le bon bouton sans avoir préalablement fait exploser le four. Bon début.

- Faire chauffer l'huile d'olive dans une grande cocotte.

Godric fronça les sourcils. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis, demanda à Voldemort si ses élevages étaient loin.

- De.. mes élevages ? Je n'en ai pas, mais, je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Mais, nous ne pourrons pas suivre la recette dans ce cas !

Voldemort sentait un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre un élevage et un ragoût, alors qu'ils avaient déjà la viande.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Mais, où allons-nous trouver une poule ?

- Mais QUELLE poule ?

- Mais la poule dont nous avons besoin pour la recette !

- Il n'y a PAS de poule dans cette recette, vu que c'est un ragoût d'agneau !

_« Calme Tom, caaalme »_

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'on devait faire chauffer l'huile dans une grande cocotte !

- Et quo… Mais c'est pas possible ! Une cocotte c'est pas une poule ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Je viens du monnayage, moi !

- Déjà, on dit Moyen Age, et de deux, même un plouc moyenâgeux devrait se douter qu'il est impossible de faire chauffer l'huile dans une poule !

- Pas la peine de crier, tout le monde peut se tromper ! Et puis, on ne crie pas sur ses aînés, ça ne se fait pas !

- Je suis plus vieux que vous et je fais CE QU'IL ME PLAIT JE SUIS CHEZ MOI ICI !

- MAIS BIEN SUR ! DU HAUT DE TES SEIZES PETITES ANNEES, TU ES PLUS VIEUX QUE MOI ! REVIENS DANS VINGT ANS, HE !

- J'AI SOIXANTE ANS ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

- SOIXANTE ANS ? HAH, ELLE EST BONNE CELLE-LA ! JE VAIS REFAIRE TON EDUCATION, TU VAS VOIR ! TES PARENTS NE T'ONT PAS APPRIS LE RESPECT DE TES AINES OU QUOI ?

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Godric se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Il pâlit et bredouilla un « désolé ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter, tu es plein de colère c'est normal Oh je suis tellement désolé pardonne-moi je n'aurai pas dû Oh pardon, je suis désolé mon pauvre petit je suis injuste j'aurai dû comprendre je t'en prie pardonne-moi ! » . D'une traite.

Voldemort sembla s'apaiser, et dit un bref « ce n'est rien » avec un air désinteressé. Que Godric prit évidemment comme la preuve d'un renfermement flagrant vers l'extérieur, d'une blessure que son pauvre petit cherchait à lui cacher par sa faute.

- Oh, mon petiot, je suis sincèrement désolé, vraiment ! Pardonne-moi je t'en prie !

- Vous êtes tout pardonné.

_« Faisons-le culpabiliser un peu yek yek yek »_

Au vouvoiement, Godric pâlit davantage. Il ressemblait maintenant à une aspirine sur une nappe blanche.

_« Mon petit…mon tout petit… je l'ai blessé oh non ! Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler ! Oh non, oh non !Je suis un misérable !Comment ai-je pu parler ainsi des ses pauvre parents ? Oh je suis un monstre odieux ! Il ne me pardonnera jamais ! »_

Pendant que Godric faisait sa petite introspection, Voldemort observait avec amusement les diverses expressions qui passaient sur le visage de Godric. Les Gryffondor étaient tellement prévisibles ! Voyant que Godric semblait s'enfoncer d'avantage, il décida qu'il s'était suffisamment amusé. Il valait mieux l'arrêter là avant qu'il ne meure de faim. (Voldemort, pas Godric…Tom n'en a absolument rien à faire si Godric meure de faim.) Il retint cependant que jouer les martyrs pouvait être utile, finalement. Bien que la première fois ait été un désastre, le faire culpabiliser était terriblement distrayant.

- Ca va, excuse-moi… je me suis vexé pour rien. On le fait ce ragoût ?

_« Ouh, je suis diabolique de m'excuser…il va ressasser ça pendant des heures ! Mouahahaa ! »_

- Oh…oh mon petit… Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser ! Je suis tellement désolé… Mais tu as raison * sourire* faisons donc ce ragoût ! Il ne manquerait plus que je te fasse mourir de faim ! Nous en étions où ?

- La cocotte…

- Ah oui...

- Je vais le faire, ça vaut mieux !

Voldemort versa l'huile dans la cocotte, et mit à chauffer.

- Ajouter les morceaux d'agneau. Saler, poivrer et faire légèrement dorer à feu vif.

Godric ajouta l'agneau rescapé. Il prit rapidement le sel, en versa une bonne dose, puis le poivre, éternua un bon coup (Nda :non, pas au dessus de la marmite… Salazar l'a bien éduqué), poivra légèrement, et …regarda la taque avec un air concentré. La question à deux millions de gallions : quel bouton tourner pour faire chauffer ?

Voldemort soupira, et désigna le deuxième en partant du bas. Godric s'empressa de le tourner. Puis, il regarda Tom avec son sourire caractéristique, et demanda l'étape suivante.

- Ajouter l'oignon, le céleri, l'ail, baisser le feu et faire revenir 5 minutes.

Il ajouta l'oignon, le céleri et l'ail, baissa le feu et… re re re fronça les sourcils.

- Comment peut-on faire revenir cinq minutes ?

Voldemort ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit et dit :

- Je n'en sais rien. Salsify ?

- Oui Maître ?

- Occupe-toi de ça.

- Oui Maître, tout de suite Maître.

Salsify continua la recette, puis fut coupée dans son élan salvateur de ragoût par Godric alors qu'elle allait passer à l'étape suivante, qui consiste à :

- Verser le vin blanc et faire cuire à feu vif 2-3 minutes. Ajouter le concentré de tomates, le bouillon, le romarin.

- C'est ton tour ! Vas-y, je lis la recette pour toi ! Tu vas voir, c'est très amusant !

- Je n'en doute pas… répondit-il avec ironie. Ironie que Godric ne détecta pas, bien sûr.

- Brave petit. Il faut toujours prendre les choses avec optimisme. Salazar dit le contraire, mais je suis sûr qu'il se trompe.

- Ah.

Que voulez-vous répondre d'autre ? Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il était condamné à cuisiner avec le sourire. Ô honte suprême du mage noir respectable. Si jamais ça venait à se savoir, sa réputation était fichue. Et sans réputation, on ne devient pas maître du monde. On devient Dumbeldore, à proposer des bonbons bon marchés. Pitoyable.

Voldemort versa le vin ( beaucoup), fit cuire et supporta le babillage de Godric durant deux minutes, ajouta le concentré de tomate ( pas trop), le bouillon ( vraiment pas beaucoup : le bouillon, c'est comme la tisane…), et le romarin. ( beaucoup, mais avec un pincement au cœur en pensant à Rosmarin, son cher basilic que ce ****** de Potter avait lâchement massacré.)

Godric commença à lire a voix haute la suite et fin de la recette.

- Fermer la cocotte et enfourner 45 mn. Ajouter les petits oignons et prolonger la cuisson de 45 mn. Parsemer de persil juste avant de servir.

- Bien. J'enfourne.

_« En imaginant la tête de Potter…pourquoi je pense TOUJOURS à Potter ? Pourquoi TOUJOURS Potter ? J'aurai pu imaginer Dumbeldore. Pourquoi Potter ? Mon Di…Merlin, même à distance il me donne mal à la tête cet abrutit ! »_

- Bon, et ben… nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les 45 minutes. dit Voldemort, satisfait que le manoir n'ait pas explosé de la combinaison explosive Godic-elfe-lui-cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

- On attend.

- Oui, mais pour attendre ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Comme tu veux.

- hummmm… Décris-moi tes amis !

- Hein ? Euh, je veux dire, pardon ?

- J'aimerai que tu me décrives tes amis. Comme ça, quand je les verrai, je saurai à qui j'ai affaire.

_« Hors de question qu'il croise un mangemort. Il serait capable de lâcher un truc du genre « Min petit m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il vous aime beaucoup » Ce serait le pompon ! »_

- Allé, fais pas ton timide… ils sont comment ?

- Et bien… Il y a Bellatrix. C'est une amie charma…

Il fut coupé par Godric.

- Une femme ?

- Oui… Problème ?

- Non, non, rien… dit Godric avec un sourire deux fois plus grand que d'habitude. (faut le faire !)

- Que.. Non, je ne sors pas avec elle, non, je n'en suis pas amoureux.

- Tsk… on dit ça.. tu es amoureux, je le sais… Mhhh, faudra que tu me la présente !

_« C'est sûrement pas le mangemort que je choisirais pour des présentations… Godric Gryffondor et Bellatrix Lestrange dans la même pièce… J'ose même pas imaginer le carnage ! Mon manoir ne s'en remettrait pas ! Mon pauvre manoir ! Je l'ai restauré pendant deux ans, hors de question qu'on me l'abîme ! »_

- Certes… mais ça va être compliqué… je ne sais pas si tu l'apprécieras… elle a un caractère particulier…

- Oh, ça j'ai l'habitude, avec Salazar et Rowena…

_« Et lui-même… Dire qu'il doit se supporter tout le temps…comment fait-il ? Même pas un jour qu'il est ici, et j'en ai déjà marre ! »_

Voldemort lui fit un sourire crispé, et répondit que, vraiment, il valait mieux pas qu'ils se rencontrent. Godric fronça les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée, et insista. Voldemort résista. Godric insista. Voldemort résista. Godric insista. Voldemort résista. Godric insista. Et Voldemort céda.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu la verras.

_« Tu la verras…mais quand ? yek yek yek »_

Gryffondor fit un sourire gigantesque, et s'écria :

- Fantastique ! Décris-la moi !

- Physiquement ?

- Commençons par ça, oui.

- Elle était très belle, mais… elle a eu une grave maladie, et en est sortie de justesse. Depuis, elle a le visage creusé, les yeux un peu fous et les cheveux ternes. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, mais maintenant, je dirais qu'ils sont grisâtres, gris foncé avec quelques mèches brunes… Elle fait peur quand on ne la connaît pas.

- Oh… pauvre fille ! Oh, la vie est vraiment injuste ! Quelle sale maladie ce devait être, pour causer tant de dégâts !

- Oui… mais on l'a soignée, heureusement.

- Oui…heureusement ! Et mentalement, comment est-elle ?

- Oh… pour le moment, ça ne va pas fort… elle reste assez traumatisée de tout cela… paranoïaque. Et elle peut devenir violente…c'est que, la maladie est une chose, mais elle a vécu des choses très difficiles dans le passé…son mari a été assassiné, il traînait avec mon père et ce jour-là… elle ne s'en est pas remise.

- Oh ! Je ferai attention. Pauvre femme, va ! Et les autres ?

_« yes, il a tout gobé ! J'aurai pu faire carrière dans le dramatique, moi ! »_

- Il y a Severus Rogue. Sympa. Un peu taciturne, mais sympa. Il a des cheveux noirs et gras, un nez plutôt crochu, la peau très pâle, et des yeux noirs. Ce n'est pas vraiment un canon de beauté, mais si il prenait un peu la peine de s'arranger, il pourrait être pas trop mal. C'est un maître des potions.

- Je vais l'aider à s'arranger ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait moins… comment as-tu dit ? Taciturne.

- Moui…c'est une idée…

_« Juste, je veux être là pour voir ça ! »_

- Qui d'autre ?

- Rabastan Lestrange.

- Comme Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- C'est ça. C'est le frère de son deuxième mari.

- Elle s'est remariée ?

- Oui, avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Bon, Rabastan. Il est un tout petit peu plus grand que moi, mais est plutôt petit pour un adulte. Il a des cheveux bruns très foncés, courts. Un nez plutôt pointu. A part ça, il n'a pas vraiment de signes distinctifs, physiquement. Il ne parle presque pas.

- Ils ne sont pas très joyeux, tes amis…

- Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas un gai luron non plus.

- Mais si, mais si. Tu es un gars bien, ça se voit !

- Si tu le dis…

_« Ce type n'est VRAIMENT pas doué. »_

- Et ce Rodolphus ?

- Grand, baraqué, et les cheveux mi-longs. A part ça, c'est son frère tout craché.En plus bavard.

Godric hocha la tête.

- Il y a aussi Lucius Malfoy. Grand, blond de chez blond, yeux bleu-gris , un air à taper dedans. Il est très intelligent, et plutôt vantard, mais dans le fond, c'est un chic type.

_« Dans le fond très profond, bien entendu. Malfoy est tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable. D'ailleurs, si il continue à faire des erreurs aussi énormes que laisser échapper par inadvertance un dossier contenant un plan secret dans les couloirs du ministère, informant par la même occasion qu'il y a un mangemort dans leur maaagnifique organisation, je le tue. Pourquoi dès que j'ai un bon plan, il faut que quelque chose le foute en l'air ? Je suis définitivement maudit. »_

- Les autres ne sont pas vraiment importants. Ce sont des connaissances. Je te les présenterai si tu les croises.

- D'accord. Quand pourrais-je rencontrer tes amis ?

_« Le plus tard possible ! »_

- Oh, je ne sais pas… Nous verrons bien.

DRIIIINNG.

Voldemort se leva pour sortir le ragoût du four. Il grommela vaguement que c'était un boulot d'elfe de maison, et mit les oignons. Il referma la porte du four et remit la minuterie.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent lentement sous les questions incessantes de Godric.

Re DRIIIINNG.

Voldemort se re leva, re sortit le ragoût, mit du persil …

- Noooon, Maître, il y en a trop !

Salsify n'avait pas tenu. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il avait fallu verser le vin( y en a trooop), rien dit quand le tour de la sauce tomate était arrivé ( y en a pas assseeeeeeez), et avait fait profil bas quand le grand Rouge avec un bleu noir l'avait bousculé « sans faire exprès ». Mais là, c'était trop. Salsify avait énormément de respect pour son Maître, mais, il était vraiment nul en cuisine.

- Trop tard… dit Voldemort en regardant le persil au ragoût.

- Ben…c'est pas grave, c'est bon, le persil… répliqua philosophiquement Godric.

- Vous n'y connaissez rien en cuisine !

L'elfe plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

BAM.

- Méchant Salsify, trèèèèès méchant Salsify

BAM

- Trèèèès trèèèèès méchant Salsify…

BAM

Voldemort ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué de sa vie. Il en avait marre des imbéciles, marre des elfes, marre des ragoût, marre des mangemorts, marre de Potter, marre de Dumbeldore, marre d'être entouré d'incapables. Il en avait marre !

- SIIILLLLEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN NNNCEEEEEEEE !

BA…

- Bien. dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Nous allons manger ce ragoût, et puis je ne veux plus jamais entendre le mot cuisine ! C'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Godric se dit vaguement qu'il était bizarre que son petit ait autant d'autorité. Mais il laissa ses pensées trop intelligentes pour son bien dans un côté de sa tête, et s'attabla pour manger le ragoût.

Pas assez cuit, beaucoup trop de persil et complètement saoulant. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, se dit Godric, optimiste.

Il regarda Voldemort qui foudroyait son couteau du regard, et acquiesça. Il aurait pu être à la place du couteau…

~oOo~

Salazar était beau. Salazar était intelligent. Salazar était doué. Salazar avait la classe. Salazar était parfait.

Et il le savait.

Il savait aussi, que si il y a de bons côtés à la perfection, il y en a de moins attrayants. On lui avait dit, mais il n'avait jamais testé. Mais maintenant qu'il sentait le regard langoureux de la folle habillée en rose, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé, finalement, s'appeler Godric. Certes, il était toujours bon d'avoir des alliés désagréables. Toujours utile quand on doit les lâcher sur d'autres, puis voir leurs têtes défaites… Moui, on pouvait tirer quelque chose de cette femme. Mais si elle continuait à le déshabiller du regard, il ne répondait plus de ses nerfs !

Salazar se tourna légèrement vers Ombrage, qui lui lança un regard salace. Il frissonna. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à la croiser trop souvent quand même… brrr, comment était-il possible d'être aussi moche ? C'était inconcevable ! Quand on a une tête pareille, on se jette sous un hippogriffe et on en parle plus ! Dire qu'elle était seulement à trois places de lui… brrr ! Et ce ******** de ***** de ***** de Directeur qui le regardait en souriant ! Oh, il le ferait renvoyer ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce vieux shnoque ! Il avait Poudlard de son côté ! Yek yek yek. Salazar se tourna vers son apprenti, histoire de se changer les idées. Il le vit, vert ( Nda : pour changer… c'est schtroumpf vert et vert schtroumpf !^^ ) se faisant réconforter par un professeur ayant l'air plus ou moins équilibré. Une animagus, se dit Salazar en sentant la magie qui s'échappait d'elle. Amusant.

- Que t'arrive-t-il encore, disciple ?

- Rien, rien… répondit Harry en regardant successivement Ombrage et Serpentard.

Salazar haussa un sourcil aussi parfait que le reste de son corps parfaitement parfait. Il n'en croyait rien. L'héritier de Godric mentait aussi mal que celui-ci.

- Harryyyy… commença le serpent avec un air menaçant

- Je vais bien, je vous assure. affirma-t-il en verdissant d'avantage en voyant Ombrage soupirer amoureusement en regardant Salazar.

Salazar suivit le regard de son élève et failli défaillir en voyant l'horreur rose avaler son yaourt douuucement, en léchant bien lentement la cuillère avec un air suggestif, et en le fixant comme une femme au régime devant un morceau de chocolat.

_«Merlin ! Tuez-moi maintenant !... Non, tuez-la elle, plutôt ! »_

Salazar soupira. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Merlin écouterait ses prières. Elle était toujours vivante, et Elle continuait. Salazar soupira à nouveau. Il allait devoir réconforter un disciple traumatisé.

- C'est à cause d'Elle ? demanda Salazar, tout en donnant un discret coup de tête vers Ombrage.

Harry hocha la tête, de plus en plus vert. Le noble Fondateur n'osa même pas se retourner pour voir ce qu'Elle pouvait bien faire. Franchement, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Brrrr !

- Bon, sortons de table, et tu vas m'expliquer qui est exactement cette femme.

C'est le moment que Dumbeldore attendait pour mettre son grain de sel dans la salade de cornichons.

Il se leva, et dit, d'une voix claire et assurée, que tous les professeurs étaient convoqués dans la salle de réunions pour les présentations avec Salazar. Harry peut venir, précisa-t-il.

_« Et meeerde. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà suffisamment visé comme ça ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? » _se dit Harry

_« Et Seeefle. Une réunion. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'Elle s'appelle Vahiné, Carolina ou Jean-Pierre ? Et je connais déjà Rogue, c'est le seul avec qui je vais devoir travailler. Pas besoin de connaître les autres. Toutes façons, ils sont inintéressants. Na ! »_

Les professeurs attendirent que les derniers élèves soient sortis de la salle pour se lever à leur tour et se diriger vers la salle des réunions.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et Salazar fut mis de force entre Ombrage et Rogue. Dumbeldore ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis près de cinquante ans !

Harry quand à lui était entre Rogue et Trelawney. La chance ne pouvait pas TOUJOURS être de son côté. Et elle lui faisait même drôlement défaut ces temps-ci…

- Alors hihihi. commençons les présentations. A tour de rôle, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, vous dites votre nom, votre âge, votre profession, vos loisirs, et vous racontez une anecdote qui vous est arrivée. Minerva, commencez je vous prie.

_« Nom d'un basilic, cet homme est complètement fou. »_

Minerva regardait Albus avec des yeux comme des souafles.

- euh…et bien… commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ne soyez pas timide allons, Minerva.

- Minerva McGonagall, soixante-deux ans, professeur de métamorphose. J'aime mettre en pratique de nouvelles métamorphoses… euh…

- Une anecdote, Minie, une anecdote…

Elle rougit et réfléchit. Pas ça… sûrement pas ça… moui, ça…

- Une fois, quand j'étais élève ici, alors que je me promenais dans le château, le concierge est passé et m'a repérée. Je me suis cachée dans un placard à balais. Il est passé en grommelant, mais ne m'a pas vue. Quand j'ai voulu sortir, je me suis aperçue avec horreur que la porte était coincée. J'ai passé toute la nuit là et une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain contorsionnée là-dedans avant qu'on ne me retrouve.

- hihihi je me souviendrai toujours de votre tête quand on vous a sortie de là… hihihii

McGonagall foudroya Dumbeldore du regard et se redressa dignement sur sa chaise.

- Hihihi… A vous, professeur Ombrage.

- Hum Hum. Dolorès Ombrage. minauda-t-elle en regardant Salazar. Trente-neuf ans. Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, bras droit du ministre de la magie, **(6)** J'aime lire des livres sur les chats en sirotant un thé. dit-elle en gloussant.

- Une anecdote, Dolorès ?

- Oh oui hihihi. Un jour, j'étais avec le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Salazar et Lucius Malfoy est arrivé. Il était furieux et agitait les bras dans tous les sens en brandissant un affreux journal noir et transpercé. Il parlait d'elfes de maisons, et… huhuhu… il a, dans un grand mouvement de bras, giflé Fudge avec le livre ! Huhuhu !

- Merci Dolorès. dit Dumbeldore, les yeux pétillants.

Harry quant à lui avait failli s'étrangler à la mention du journal de Riddle. Tout le monde se tourna vers Salazar. C'était son tour.

- Et vous, très cher, qu'avez-vous donc à nous raconter ?

- Je suis Salazar Serpentard, j'ai trente-trois ans, je suis Maître des poisons et potions et j'enseigne cet art à Poudlard. dit-il d'une voix morne. J'aime inventer des poisons violents. continua-t-il en fixant Ombrage, puis Dumbledore avec un sourire sadique. Sourire qu'Ombrage trouva a-do-rable.

- Glups. Une anecdote ?

- Bien sûr. Il y a enfin, pour vous il y avait, un rat à Poudlard. Il saccageait tout et mangeait nos réserves. Aussi, Godric et moi avons décidés de lui donner la chasse. Nous l'avons traqué avec divers pièges et autres…

Salazar eut soudain l'impression de sentir à nouveau les griffes de cet imbécile de chat lâché par cet imbécile de Godric s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il grimaça.

- Et ?

- Et, Godric s'y est tellement bien pris, parce que bien sûr Môôsieur Gryffondor est tellement doué avec sa baguette

Harry étouffa un rire.**(7)**

- ... qu'il a fait exploser le plafond de la cuisine. Et, évidemment, nous étions en dessous.**(8)**

- Ahhh, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas la même pierre dans la cuisine… dit Minerva.

- Probablement. répondit Salazar.

- Merci. Severus, c'est à vous.

Severus regarda l'assemblée d'un air légèrement dégoûté, et commença son « récit »d'une voix titaniqueste.

- Je suis Severus Rogue, j'ai quarante-deux ans, Maître des potions, je les enseigne à Poudlard.

Salazar sourit mentalement : il avait un titre de plus que cette mascarade de Maître des potions.

- Mes loisirs sont fréquemment d'inventer de nouvelles potions…

Il fut coupé par Vector qui dit, en regardant Salazar et Severus :

- Et bien, vous devriez bien vous entendre !

Le Maître des poisons et potions et le Maître des potions s'affrontèrent du regard.

Trente secondes. Une minute. Une minute trente. Deux minutes…

Finalement, c'est Rogue qui détourna les yeux le premier. Il n'était pas encore capable de fixer les yeux tellement sans vie de Salazar sans ciller plus de trois minutes. Mais il y arriverait ! Il était le plus fort ! Il était le meilleur ! Il était le plus beau ! Il était le plus modeste !

La voix amusée de Dumbeldore coupa le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

- Une anecdote, Severus ?

- Non.

- Mais, si, mais si vous en avez une. Allons, ne soyez pas timide !

Les lèvres de Rogue se réduirent à une fente, et il regarda furieusement le directeur.

- Bien. dit-il sèchement. Nous étions en classe, et, alors que je passais à côté de Longdubas, son chaudron a explosé, et je suis resté rose pendant trois semaines.

Harry pouffa. Salazar aussi. Comment pouvait-on rester rose, alors qu'un simple mélange de Varcrax et de Schildrom faisait disparaître n'importe quoi ? Ri-di-cule.

- Harry, on passe… C'est à vous, Sybille.

- Oh… oh… Je suis Sybille Trelawney, arrière-petite-fille de la voyante Cassandra Trelawney. J'ai quarante-cinq ans, je suis le professeur de diivinaation. fit-elle avec une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse, mais qui ressemblait plus a un vieux chat qui feule. (vous voyez, le fffffffffffffffffffchhhhhhhh hhaaaaaaa crachotant ? Ben, vous rajoutez une boule de poils ( fchhhaaaaa kof kof ffffaa) et vous y êtes)

- Vos loisirs, Sybille ?

- Je suis dans ma tour, et je fais des prédictions… Savez-vous, dit-elle en regardant Salazar, que votre mère va bientôt mourir ? Elle est au bout du rouleau, je le crains…

- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais seize ans. répondit-il, impassible.

Il y eut un concert de toux ( kof kof kof fff ihiihihi kof kof…saleté de poussière kof hihi kof) pour masquer les rires.

- Ce sont les ondes du pââssé. Elles bouleversent mon troisième œil. J'ai dû remonter un peu trop loin…

- Bien sûr.

- kof

- Kof, une hihi kof anecdote ?

- J'étais dans ma tour... il faisait sombre... quand soudain, je sentis une présence…

- kof…hikof

- La lune était pleine, et lorsque je me suis retournée…

- Il n'y avait rien. chuchota Vector à Gobe-Planche. Celle-ci ricana.

- Un loup-garou ! Enorme, il devait bien faire trois mètres !

- kof

- Je pris peur, mais dans un éclaire de lucidité…

- Elle s'est grillé le cerveau… chuchota Gobe-Planche à Vector. Qui rit à son tour.

- Je pris ma boule de cristal, et lui jeta à la figure ! Il se tordit de douleur-le contour est en argent- et tomba par la fenêtre ! Finit-elle, triomphante.

- Magnifique… kof kof kofkofkof hihikof

Et les présentations continuèrent pendant une bonne heure, chacun donnant son point de vue sur les aventures des autres…

La salle se vida peu à peu. Alors que Severus allait partir, Dumbledore le retint. Il ne restait que Salazar, Severus et Harry.

- Harry, mon garçon, tu peux rentrer dans ton dortoir.

- Oui monsieur.

Il se leva et partit.

Salazar se tourna vers Dumbeldore.

- Il est hors de question que mon apprenti dorme avec d'autres personnes !

- Il restera cependant dans son dortoir.

- C'est ridicule ! Il doit dormir ailleurs ! Dans sa salle commune, à la limite…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on priverait Harry de son lit. Il restera là.

- Comme vous voulez… dit Salazar avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il les avait fait rester. Il fixa les deux hommes devant lui sans ciller. Il laissa un moment de silence, puis, déclara LA phrase :

- Etant donné votre mésentente, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je garde vos baguettes…

- Comment ça, garder ? demanda Salazar.

Dumbeldore sourit et leur montra leurs baguettes, qu'il avait volé pendant le réunion. Il leur sourit et leur dit bonne nuit avant de s'en aller, particulièrement satisfait de lui-même.

Salazar et Severus se regardèrent en chiens de faïence durant quelques secondes, puis l'espion se tourna, faisant virevolter sa cape, avec un bref « suivez-moi »

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, et arrivèrent enfin aux appartements de Rogue.

Et là, le drame : Il n'y avait pas de canapé ! Et sans baguette, impossible de transformer quoi que ce soit en lit.

- Hors de question que je dorme avec vous !

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire. Vous allez donc dormir parterre.

- Vous plaisantez ? VOUS vous allez dormir parterre. s'insurgea Salazar.

- Je suis chez moi ici, ce n'est pas à moi de tester le plancher des vaches !

- Ca pour être vache, c'est vache ! Sans moi, ceci n'existerait même pas ! JE dors dans le lit.

- Pas question ! JE prends le lit ! Vous n'aviez pas à débarquer ici !

- Je n'ai pas demandé à tomber dans un asile de fous !

- Votre propre école…tsss…

- Parfaitement ! C'est mon école, je prends le lit !

Sur ce, il entra dans la chambre de Rogue, et se coucha tout habillé dans le lit, tenant les couvertures, avec un air victorieux. Severus entra quelques secondes plus tard, et attrapa le drap.

- gnnn Donnez-moi ça !

- Jamais !

Et Salazar tira dans l'autre sens.

- C'est le mien !

Severus re-tira vers l'extérieur.

- Non, le mien ! Il est dans mon école, il est à moi !

Salazar empoigna la pauvre couverture et tira de toutes ses forces.

- JE l'ai acheté, il m'appartient.

Severus tira de toutes ses forces également.

- A d'autres !

Et Salazar tira encore.

CRAAAK !

- ...

- …

- Bon… qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Salazar en regardant le morceau de couverture qu'il tenait en mains.

- J'en ai une autre. soupira Rogue.

- Oui, mais, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que je sorte de ce lit.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme parterre.

- …

- …

- On partage le lit ? demanda Salazar.

- Faudra bien. re soupira Rogue.

Et il alla chercher la deuxième couverture.

Ils se préparèrent et…

- Je n'ai pas de pantalon de sommeil.

- Comment ? Ah, un pyjama. Mettez ça. dit sevinouchet en lui balançant un pantalon de pyjama brun, moche et vieux.

Salazar le regarda furieusement, mais ne dit rien.

Vingt minutes plus tard.

- Vous dormez ? demanda Rogue.

- dormAIS.

- C'est au sujet de ma soi-disant incompétence… De ce que j'en sais, vous n'êtes pas plus fort. Nous avons amélioré vos techniques moyenâgeuses.

_« Moyen à quoi ? Que diantre est une jeuze ? »_

Salazar se tourna vers Rogue.

- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de la part d'une personne qui est restée avec de la coloration rose pendant trois semaines, alors qu'il suffit de mélanger du Varcrax et du Schildrom pour faire partir n'importe quelle coloration.

- Du… Ca n'existe pas.

- Bien sûr que si ! J'en ai dans mon laboratoire.

- Je n'ai jamais lu ni vu un ingrédient portant le nom de vacrasse ou sildrome. dit Rogue, énervé.

- Encore une preuve de votre incompétence ! Maintenant, taisez-vous !

Severus se retourna, présentant son dos à Salazar, et se mura dans un silence boudeur.

_« Il est plus beau de dos que de face… yek yek yek…Oh que je suis méchant ! yek yek yek. »_

Dix minutes plus tard.

- …

- …

- …

- Vous boudez ?

- …

- Vous dormez ?

- …

- Vous boudez.

- Nan.

Salazar ricana et se retourna à nouveau.

Une heure plus tard.

Severus, les yeux fermés, fronça les sourcils. Il manquait quelque chose. Il avait froid. Il tâtonna ses jambes.

Et poussa Salazar.

- Vous prenez toute la couverture !

- gné ? Mgrf ? Quoi ?

- La couverture !

Et il tira dessus.

- mgf.

_« Il est plus éloquent quand il dort, le fondateur !yek yek yek ! Oh, je suis méchant ! yek yek yek ! »_

Deux heures plus tard.

BAM.

- AIE ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? demanda Rogue du bas du lit, mécontent de s'être fait balancer hors si facilement.

- Vous prenez toute la place.

Et Salazar se retourna dans le grand lit comme un bienheureux.

Rogue maugréa, se leva tant bien que mal (à deux heures du matin, en général, on dort.) Il poussa Salazar à son tour, et se réinstalla sur le lit. Mais le serpent vert avait prévu son coup… Il se rattrapa avec toute la dignité dont il était capable !

Il se recoucha à côté de Severus en prenant bien soin de le pousser le plus possible vers le fond du lit.

_« Vous en ficherai, moi, des « vous prenez toute la place » Et gnagnaga et gnagnagna »_

Une heure plus tard.

PAF.

- Aww !

BAM

- Non, seigneur, pas de bazooka au citron, non…

BING

- C'EST BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ?

- Hein ?

Salazar se massa l'arrête du nez. Oh, son pauvre petit nez si parfait. Rien ne lui serait épargné.

- Désolé. fit Rogue, avec un léger sourire qu'il tentait de masquer.

- C'est ça… désolé, hein ?!

Mais Rogue s'était déjà « rendormi »

_« Mauvais acteur en plus de ça… Tsk ! Il ne serait même pas capable de jouer dans un théâtre de rue ! yek yek yek ! Oh, que je suis méchant ! yek yek yek ! »_

Une heure trente plus tard.

Dans la nuit noire des appartements des Maîtres des potions,une silhouette sombre se détacha du lit. Elle se faufila vers la salle de bains. Soudain, des bruits atroces retentirent :

Fchifchi chi... goulouglou…Riickppuh. Glogloglo. Riickppuhh.

Glouglouglou. bross, bross…aie ! bross. fchi fchi .

Un froissement de tissu sortit de la salle de bains.

Salazar Serpentard, habillé, préparé, en pleine forme, vint se camper devant le lit, où le professeur de potions dormait toujours. Il tendit la main vers lui et… se ravisa. Il regarda l'étrange petite chose posée à côté. Celle qui faisait tic-tac. Après un bref moment de réflexion, il se dit que ça ne devait pas être là par hasard, et s'en empara. Puis, il sortit sans un bruit des appartements.

_« Laissons là le moche au lit dormant… yek yek yek ! »_

Il monta dans les hauteurs du château, et arriva en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Bonjour Margolène. Je viens chercher Harry Potter pour son apprentissage.

- Entre Salazar.

Et le portrait s'ouvrit sur la salle commune. Il chercha du regard les escaliers des cinquièmes années, et le gravit en silence. Il ouvrit leeeentement la porte et se faufila toujours silencieusement à l'intérieur.

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS, IL EST QUATRE HEURE TRENTRE DU MATIN, ON SE PREPARE, ON SE REVEILLE, C'EST UNE MERVEILLEUSE JOURNEE QUI S'ANNONCE ! **(9)**

Et c'est dans un concert de protestations qu'une nouvelle et merveilleuse journée à Poudlard commença.

~oOo~

Pendant ce temps, mille ans avant ou comme au même moment, une jeune femme, la tête pendant lamentablement sur son épaule, le buste penché au maximum qu'elle pouvait, tentait de s'endormir. Elle avait passé elle ne savait combien d'heures dans cette position. Rowena lui avait successivement balancé : de l'encre,une gourde, une assiette de poulet-salade, un oreiller et une couverture. Et Helga les avait vus disparaître les uns après les autres. Le monde était injuste. Elle allait attraper un torticolis ! Au moins, ses jambes, elles, avaient de la chance ! Elles étaient couvertes, et Rowena avait glissé un matelas en dessous. C'était assez perturbant comme sensation. Mais dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Quand elle verrait Salazar, il allait l'entendre ! Grrr ! Elle massacrerait ces deux imbéciles !

« Poufsouffle en colère ne craint pas le tonnerre. »

Il allait voir ! Elle lui ferait avaler ses maudits poisons, puis le pendrait au dessus de la cheminée. Voilà. Na.

~oOo~

- RRRZZZZ RRRRZZZZ RR… he oukechuis ? Ah, oui… bibliothèque. Mgrf.

Rowena releva la tête de son grimoire. Elle s'était endormie dessus, et avait maintenant un coin de couverture imprimé sous l'œil droit, et le dessin des pages sur la joue. Les cheveux en bataille, le diadème de travers, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une grande Dame. Elle posa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle lisait, et décida qu'elle en avait marre.

- Cépasçuilàj'ensuissûre.

Elle bailla.

- Bon. Je vais me coucher… Helga attendra bien demain matin.

Et elle partit en baillant.

_« Toutes façons, elle a un oreiller et une couverture. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment. »_

Elle déambula un moment dans les couloirs, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis qu'elle était partie, après avoir annoncé la nouvelle aux élèves.

Elle bailla encore.

_« Qu'est ce que je suis fatiguée, moi… »_

Elle ouvrit la porte, et parcouru d'un œil éteint les dégâts de la Grande Salle. De la salade. Plein de salade. Et du poulet. Partout. Sur les tables, les bancs, le sol, les murs (la sauce est tenace…).

_« Oh, que je suis fatiguée… »_

Et elle s'endormit dans la salade, ronflant comme une bienheureuse, des petits morceaux de poulet dans les cheveux.

~oOo~

Si Nagini aurait pu, il aurait pleuré. Rien ne lui avait été épargné. A peine sortit de l'œuf, un braconnier l'avait pourchassé. Il ne devait son salut qu'à Tom. Aaah, Tom… il lui devait tellement. Que de bons moments passés ensemble, à terroriser les élèves, même si Nagini devait rester caché…Il avait suivit Tom, et avait dû supporter les humains qui rôdaient dans les parages sans les manger. Il se contentait de souris. Beeeeaaaaauuucoup de souris. Puis, toujours avec Tom, il avait terrorisé des gens, de plus en plus… Il supportait les « amis » de Tom sans leur faire trop de misères. Pas plus que Tom, mais pas moins…yek ! Enfin, ça c'est le bons et mauvais côtés de la vie avec un humain. On s'y fait. Mais, là, là, le pire lui était arrivé.

Il essayait toujours de se sortir de la porte qui n'en était plus une, tentant de sauver la plume et le parchemin, quand un pot d'encre lui était tombé dessus. Il était resté sonné un moment, puis avait constaté les dégâts : en plus des bouts de porte, se rajoutaient des bouts d'encrier. Et de l'encre partout. Sur lui, sur le sol, sur la porte, le parchemin et la plume. Mais quelle galère.

Puis, avait suivit la gourde. PAF. Sur la tête, bien évidement. Et aux bouts de porte et de verre s'ajouta un bouchon, puis de l'eau. Le parchemin sur son dos était détrempé, et collait aux écailles. D'un coup de tête, il délogea la gourde désormais pleine d'encre. Passa à peine une demi-heure qu'il se reçut un coussin. Qui se trempa rapidement d'encre, lui bloquant la vue. Il tenta d'extirper le coussin de son pauvre lui, mais peine perdue : c'était bien plus stable et encombrant qu'une gourde. Il resta donc là, un coussin plein d'encre sur la tête, dans une mare d'encre/eau/parchemin parsemée de bouts de verre et de porte.

Dix minutes passèrent sans que rien ne vienne. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Une lourde couverture vint compléter le tableau, s'éparpillant un peu partout autour de lui. Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que les choses insolites tombaient ? ( Nda :c'est le cas de la dire… huhu ) Le jour où il avait bu par inadvertance un peu d'absinthe avait été moins marquant que celui-ci !

Et que faisait Tom ? Jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Nagini se tortilla pour trouver une position confortable, résigné à passer la nuit dans le couloir. Et si jamais Tom faisait la moindre remarque du style « tu ne peux pas te plaindre, tu avais un oreiller et une couverture Hahaha ! » il n'en faisait qu'une bouchée !

Nagini maudit les inventeurs des oreillers pour la forme, et se lova du mieux qu'il put, entraînant la porte avec. Porte qui ne tenait plus que par un côté. Il bougea encore un peu, tentant une ultime fois de dégager l'oreiller et ce fut le drame :

BAAAAMMMM !

Nagini se figea. Il semblerait qu'il ait cassé la porte…il était maintenant à moitié sur le dos, à moitié sur le ventre. Le poids de la porte, l'avait emporté, toujours coincé dans la serpillière.L'oreiller se décala légèrement, lui permettant de constater l'étendue du désastre. Il avait eu de la chance. Si la porte était tombée de face, il aurait été écrasé.

Nagini siffla un soupir serpentin, et abandonna définitivement l'idée de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Tom le trouve rapidement.

Décidément, rien ne lui aura été épargné.

~oOo~

Ombrage réfléchissait, seule dans son lit. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, ça avait été le coup de foudre ! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, elle en était certaine. Et elle était sûre qu'elle ne laissait pas son Salazarinouchet en sucre indifférent ! Ombrage gloussa. Elle allait se faire encore plus belle qu'elle l'était déjà, et il viendrait lui déclarer sa flamme. Elle soupira, les yeux dans le vague. Ah… comme il était beau… Une pensée salace lui vint à l'esprit, et elle murmura, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres :

- Toi et moi, nous allons faire des choses extraoridnaires… Ah, mon Salychou en sucre d'orge ! Huhuhu. Tu ne résistera pas bien longtemps à ta Dolly chérie !

Et elle pouffa.

Demain serait mouvementé. Demain, il serait dans ses bras, et nulle part ailleurs !

- Prend garde mon tout beau, ta Dolorès adorée arrive !

~oOo~

.

.

Voilà ! C'était deux fois plus long que d'habitude… chuis pardonnée ? ^^ Nan, franchement, quand j'étais pas occupée, fallait bien que je lise pour me détendre ! Sinon, comment voulez-vous écrire ? ^^

Je vais essayer de réécrire un chapitre pour samedi prochain… mais après je rentre à l'école. Je ferai mon possible pour garder un temps régulier. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette fois-ci.

**Je tiens cependant à préciser quelque chose :** des « je vais te tuer, tu n'as pas posté » ou autre choses de ce genre me démoralisent et ne me donnent pas du tout envie d'écrire. Je tenais à le préciser, parce que même si ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, ça m'a mise sur les nerfs et j'ai retardé d'avantage l'écriture. Exprès. Je ne supporte pas ça. D'autant plus lorsque que je connais la personne et qu'elle n'a jamais manifesté un grand enthousiasme dans ses reviews. Voilà. Alors, que ce soit par téléphone, par review ou message perso, j'aimerai que si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, vous le disiez poliment. ^^ Pas que quelqu'un d'autre m'ai écrit de « mauvais » messages, mais c'est de la prévention. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça puisse DECOURAGER quand quelqu'un demande la suite. Pourtant, si.

Donc, si tu passes par là, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais vraiment, j'en ai soupé de l'agressivité, même si c'est pour jouer. Mais sois pas fâchée, hein.. c'est juste que t'avais pas l'air de comprendre que j'aimais VRAIMENT pas ça.

ET en plus, j'avais bien dit que je ne savais pas quand je reposterai. 'Fallait lire la note ! Na !

ET oui, le plus tôt possible, c'était ça. J'arrive pas à écrire, j'arrive pas à écrire et puis voilà !

Désolée pour ceux que ça ne concernent pas… Je me suis un peu laissée emporter ! ^^ Vous êtes géniaux ! ^^

Walaaa ! ^^

Donc, un conte… vite,un conte…

**Les chroniques de Fanfiction.**

_Un Auteur se promenait dans les champs de Fanfictions. Soudain, une Fanfic sortit de terre, et l'attrapa à la cheville ! Il la regarda, et la trouva fort attrayante. Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Personne en vue. Il se dit qu'il avait bien le droit au repos, et commença à lire. Très vite, il ne put plus lâcher des yeux la fiction ! Il lui fallait a suite ! Le suspence était tellement bon, la fic tellement bien écrite ! Il ne vit pas le temps passer, et il finit par terminer cette magnifique fiction. Bien vite, il en trouva une autre, et se laissa tenter. Une toute petite fic… Et le même phénomène se produit. Il aimait tellement, qu'il laissa une longue review. Et puis une autre. Et un message. Il laissa un peu ses fics de côté, pour faire plaisir à un autre auteur._

_Est-ce qu'on peut lui en vouloir pour ça ?_

C'est aussi un peu ça qui m'est arrivé, entre famille-amis-re famille-re amis- famille…

J'ai quand même mérité une petite review ? * espoir… ^^*

Bon, j'essaie d'écrire le chapitre suivant maintenant… ' baille ' Il est 22 heures, et je viens de finir ça ' baille' demain je dois me lever ' baille' J'vais voir ma famille…celle qui habite loin ' double baille' ^^

Bisous !

ps. Vous m'en voulez pas trop hein ?

**Fics : de Bunny : Le seigneur Fercaël, et surtout In sanguine verita **(merci Mikamic)

**Chienne de Basmoka**

**et Lord de tes yeux de Noweria ( comme toujours, Noweria… ^^)**

**(1)**aussi connu sous le nom de cuisine.

**(2)**désolé, ça m'a échappée ^^

**(3)**Tout serpent qu'il soit, pour se faire entendre, il vaut mieux rugir que siffler.

**(4)**aucune idée si ça existe, mais je suis quasi- sûre qu'à cette époque, on cuisait au feu. ^^… en fait, ,on pourrait appeler ça cheminée…ouais, c'est la cheminée !

**(5)**dédicace à mikamic ^^

**(6)**en exagérant. Je ne sais plus bien ce qu'elle était, mais je pense que c'était un truc style sous-secretaire d'état… chais plus. A ce moment, elle n'est pas encore grande inquisitrice.

**(7)**Et oui, à cet âge, on pense à ça…. et le pire, c'est qu'il a un peu raison ! ^^

**(8)**pour la version complete, voir Salazar is a Sourial Killer. ( enfin, complete..j'ai pas fini de l'écrire… mais c'est plus complet. Parce que comme ça, c'est même pas drôle ^^)

**(9)**J'ai franchement failli mettre, « Il est quatre heures trente du matiiiin, et tout va bieeen » Remixé de Naheulbeuk. Mais je me suis dit que comparer Salazar à un nain… Nan ! ^^

Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis absolument désolée pour cette absence prolongée, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec l'écriture de ce chapitre, et je ne regerette pas d'avoir attendu, finalement ! J'ai fait beaucoup de tentatives et n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat. J'ai écrit beaucoup de choses non-postées cette année, et principalement du drama / torturé. Je ne savais plus écrire de l'humour, et la reprise a été dure. C'est un peu différent, mais je l'espère, toujours amusant.

Cette fic devait être sérieuse à la base ( est-il utile de préciser que j'ai lamentablement raté ? ^^) mais je ne parvenais pas à écrire ce que je voyais. Maintenant, j'y arrive, mais je dois continuer dans le style comique. Donc, il y a un peu des deux, mais j'ai tout fait pour que cette fic reste humoristique tout le temps ! ^^

Vous l'aurez compris, je ne peux pas donner de date de parution. Il ne faut pas se dire que j'abandonne ma fic,etc. je l'aime bien trop pour cela, et j'ai passé cette année en pensant à elle et en culpabilisant de ne pas savoir la continuer, de ne pas essayer assez. Il ne faut pas se dire que je ne publie plus ou que j'abandonne. Comme certains publient à des intervalles d'une semaine, pour moi, cette fois, c'était presque un an. Mais je continuerai cette fic, je vous l'assure ! Et le chapitre dix est en cours d'écriture. Rassurés ? ^^

J'ai été cependant très touchée par certains commentaires et mps me demandant si j'abandonnais. Je remercie particulièrement **Mikky-story**, qui m'a rappelé au bon moment que j'avais une fic à écrire... Et tous les autres, **MissTako-chan, etc **! Et un grand merci à **Noweria **qui a corrigé ce chapitre, bien que je n'aie pas toujours pris en compte ses remarques, car elles changeaient quelque chose au personnage.

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont reviewé chaque chapitre, j'en suis vraiment ravie et touchée ! Merci beaucoup ! Il est malheureusement possible que je n'aie pas répondu à toutes les reviews... J'ai un peu déserté fanfiction pendant l'année, même si c'était pratiquement mon seul loisir, je n'ai pas vraiment suivi de fics etc. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas toujours avoir répondu aux reviews, oubliant parfois, reportant à plus tard... Désolée ! Elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir, en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup ! Si vous êtes toujours là et dans le cas, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, que je m'excuse plus personnellement et que je vous réponde !

Merci d'avoir reviewé et suivi cette fic, je suis pour ma part super contente d'avoir fait rire tant de gens et d'écrire pour un public aussi sympathique ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Biiisous à tous !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating : **K/ K+ par là... c'est gentil tout cela ! ^^

**Personnages principaux : **Voldemort/Harry, Godric, Salazar.

Godric et Salazar parlent toujours latin mais on les comprend toujours parfaitement, c'est génial. ^^

**Rappel : **Rowena a en charge toute l'école et en est désespérée d'avance, Helga est coincée entre deux époques et doit se charger malgré elle des communications présent/futur (ou passé, selon le point de vue), Salazar entraine Harry et a réveillé tout le dortoir de Gryffondor un peu avant de commencer la journée, Godric et Voldemort ont essayé de cuisiner un ragoût, Severus et Salazar sont officiellement en guerre ( et Salazar a pris cette mystérieuse machine qui fait tic-tac avec lui, parce que ça ennuyerait sûrement le maitre des potions.) et Dumbledor et Salazar vont se livrer une bataille polie mais féroce pour la direction de l'école. Un certain Galunderg s'est pris une baffe de Rowena dans un lointain passé. ( il reviendra, lui, même si vous, vous ne l'avez jamais vu. ^^ )

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

.

Le serpent et le crapaud.

.

Dolores Jane Ombrage fut tirée de son sommeil d'une manière toute à fait charmante en cette douce matinée de Novembre : des élèves criant de douleur, des suppliques et le délicieux bruit de corps s'effondrant dans l'herbe tendre, épuisés.

La grande inquisitrice sourit et sortit de son lit, curieuse de savoir qui avait l'art de la réveiller d'une manière si parfaite. Elle enfila ses chaussons – roses, comme il se doit- et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, collant disgracieusement son nez sur la vitre. Un sourire réjoui étira ses lèvres, et un rire de petite fille trop gâtée résonna dans la pièce. Décidément, ce Salazar Serpentard, quel homme !

~oOo~

Ledit Salazar, quant à lui, pestait. Plus que d'habitude, s'entend. Ces élèves étaient des incapables, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Surtout ce garçon rondouillard avec cet air ahuri. Et ce garçon aux cheveux roux (quel manque de goût !). De même que ce garçon aux cheveux bruns avec un… (comment cela s'appelait-il déjà ?... ah oui, pyjama ! ) pyjama tout à fait ridicule, donc. Des trèfles, et des bonhommes courant après un ballon. Ri-di-cule. Par ailleurs, ce dernier phénomène tenait la main d'un garçon, lui aussi absolument ridicule. Le noble Serpentard chercha des yeux son apprenti personnel, adoré et godricien. Qu'il trouva dans une position aussi grotesque que les autres, soufflant comme s'il avait fait cinq tours du lac ( il n'en était pourtant qu'à deux. Quelle déchéance.). Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, expira lentement… Reprit une profonde inspiration et cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :

- BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS ÊTES DÉJÀ FATIGUÉS ? FRANCHEMENT, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ? QUE VOUS ALLEZ ÉCHAPPER AUX MAUVAIS SORTS EN COURANT COMME DES FILLETTES ? ET VOUS AVEZ AUTANT DE CARRURE QUE DES ASTICOTS CREVE-LA-FAIM! VOUS ESPÉREZ ATTIRER LES DONZELLES ? ALLEZ, TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! VOUS REFAITES CINQ TOURS DU LAC !

Aux vues des protestations épuisées qui commençaient à monter,il n'avait peut-être pas été assez convaincant. Bien. Peut-être que les obliger à faire cinq tours DANS le lac serait plus efficace. La natation, c'est utile également, après tout.

~oOo~

Ombrage fouillait fébrilement dans sa commode à la recherche d'une tenue plus seyante que ses habituelles jupes. Cet homme était parfait, et elle l'aurait. Après dix minutes de dérangement intensif, elle finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Une merveille de simplicité et d'élégance, toute en fourrure et en perles. Rose, la fourrure et les perles. Elle prit un bain aux huiles essentielles ( lavande et vanille ), se brossa les dents avec son meilleur dentifrice à la menthe tout en se demandant si son shampoing à l'abricot n'aurait pas été mieux que celui à la fraise, et enfila sa robe. Mhf, elle devait avoir rétréci au lavage. Tant pis, c'était d'autant plus sexy. Les habits moulants étaient à la mode, ces temps-ci. Elle brossa ses cheveux bruns fadasse, et mit sa plus belle pince à cheveux pour l'occasion. Elle étala une généreuse couche de rose à lèvres( rose un jour, rose toujours !) sur sa bouche aussi épaisse que le reste de son corps et se regarda dans la glace. Il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Soudain, l'illumination la saisit : du fard à paupières ! Elle n'en avait pas mis ! Vite, son plus beau fard à paupières ! Il avait une nuance de rose tout à fait adorable.

Elle s'aspergea copieusement de parfum à l'orchidée, et s'admira dans le miroir. Quelle belle femme elle était, tout de même !

Enfilant ses habituelles chaussures à talon d'un rose aussi passé que les murs de sa chambre, elle se dit que conquérir un homme de cette réputation ne serait pas facile. Mais elle avait du charme, et comme dit le dicton : à cœur amoureux, rien d'impossible ! ( enfin, quelque chose de cet acabit.)

Et elle sortit de ses appartements en sautillant.

~oOo~

PLOUF.

Et voilà, le dernier était à la flotte. Salazar se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait. Si ces imbéciles de Gryffondor faignants ne souhaitaient pas passer leur journée dans l'eau, il devraient nager. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé le moyen de leur faire faire un peu d'exercice…. Jusqu'au moment où un cri déchira le silence (déjà relativement entrecoupé par des « hhhh mais il est fou blup hhhhh ») .

- AAAAAHHH ! Je ne sais pas nager ! Au secours, quelqu'un ! Hurla Harry en se débattant d'une manière qui aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas été si désespéré.

Ron se décida à lui porter secours lorsqu'il émergea lui-même. Malheureusement, Harry, complètement terrifié, se débattait énergiquement. Si bien que Ron ne parvenait plus à le tenir, et ne sachant pas fort bien nager à la base…

Salazar soupira et enleva sa robe de sorcier.**(1)** Il allait chevaleresquement porter secours aux deux élèves décidément pas doués, se préparant mentalement à un emploi du temps _très _chargé. Il rajouta « apprendre à nager à mon apprenti » à la grille horaire de celui-ci, et plongea.

~oOo~

Dolores, toute rose vêtue, arpentait les couloirs en chantonnant. Elle allait faire une petite surprise à son amour, et elle était certaine que dès qu'il l'apercevrait, magnifique dans sa robe légère et gracieuse, il tomberait à genoux, foudroyé par sa prestance. Et s'il ne lui atterrissait pas dans les bras à ce moment, une fois qu'il aurait appris à la connaître, ce serait chose faite. Elle était ambitieuse, sournoise et aimait faire du mal aux gens « pour leur bien ». Cet homme semblait partager ses goûts, et à eux deux, ils pourraient faire tant de choses… Le ministère ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir. Un monde nouveaux, de nouveaux dirigeants, de nouveaux protocoles…

Ombrage sourit encore, et son gloussement sucré se répercuta sur les épais murs de pierre un long moment après son passage.

~oOo~

BAF. Un coup de coude, un. Le dixième en deux minutes. Depuis qu'il avait plongé, le serpent avait déjà reçu : dix coups de coude, trois coups de genoux, six gifles et deux coups de poing. Sans compter son dos littéralement lacéré par les ongles de Harry qui s'agrippait à lui, paniqué, et les cris aigus qu'il poussait.

Salazar progressait mètre par mètre vers le bord du lac, reculant, avançant à nouveau, reculant encore…

_« Heureusement que le garçon n'est pas très costaud » _se dit-il.

BAF. Onze coups de coude.

_« Par contre, il a des os solides. Il est un peu maigre, ce gosse. Faudra le remplumer. » _SBLAF. Quatre coups de genoux.

Salazar soupira et entoura plus fermement la taille de son apprenti, un bras le soutenant tandis que l'autre tâchait de retenir les coups.

BAF !

Il commençait vaguement à se demander si le garçon ne le faisait pas un peu exprès…

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe, trempés et plutôt mal en point. Les autres gryffondors se taisaient, eux aussi sortis de l'eau, et tentaient de se faire oublier.

C'est à ce moment qu'une sorte de gros bonbon passant par toutes les nuances de rose arriva en sautillant d'un air guilleret. Puis stoppa net devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

SON Salazarinouchet allongé sur cette loque de Potter, le dos en sang et dégoulinant. SON Salazar qui aurait pu être si sexy ainsi, si il n'avait pas été allongé sur Potter en soupirant, ses mains sur les hanches de se bon à rien !

Avant que les élèves présents n'aient le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle hurla d'une voix suraigue :

- SALAZAR SEPENTARD ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE ÇA ! COMMENT PEUX TU _FAIRE __ÇA _?

Le mage noir releva la tête du cou de son élève, hébété. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit en ce moment était un très inélégant et pitoyable :

- Hein ? Euh, je veux dire, je vous demande pardon ?

- T'as dit « euh » ! s'exclama un voix étouffée de sous Salazar.

- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ! FRICOTTER AINSI AVEC UN ÉLÈVE, UN GARÇON QUI PLUS EST ! C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! VOUS VALEZ MIEUX QUE ÇA VOYONS ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ?

- Quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Je ne fricote avec personne, enfin madame !

L'illumination se fit.

- Vous voulez dire, moi avec … LUI ? AAAAHH ! Hurla le noble maitre des potions et poisons, se détachant précipitamment de Harry, qui hurlait lui aussi à l'idée.

- Je vous savais tarée, mais pas à ce point ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Un grand « POTTER, RETENUE ! » retentit en même temps que « HARRY, ÉLOQUENCE ! »

Le pauvre Harry rentra grimaçant tandis que les garçons de son dortoir admiraient silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

~oOo~

Une souris… un grooosse souris qui courait, droit devant lui ! Il fallait qu'il l'attrape, vite ! Il sentit son corps s'étendre, frottant contre les dalles froides du manoir. Il tendit la gueule, s'apprêtait à sentir le sang chaud de sa victime couler dans la mâchoire alors qu'il déchirait la chair tendre de sa proie encore frétillante ( même si il aurait pu la gober tout rond, il avait toujours préféré se délecter de la saveur d'une souris condamnée…), quand soudain une enclume surgit devant lui. Elle se transforma lentement en oreiller. Il referma sa gueule dessus, et au lieu du goût délectable du sang, se répandit le long de sa langue le goût âcre de l'encre. Il tenta de recracher, mais une couverture épaisse lui bloquait tout mouvement brusque, et il entendait derrière lui de sinistres craquements, comme des gonds d'une vieille porte se détachant…

Nagini se réveilla en sursaut, sifflant de terreur. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ouf !

Il voulu ramper vers la chambre de son maitre, mais une couverture/porte/oreiller/encrier/gourde se rappela à son « bon » souvenir lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours coincé…

Il pesta pour la forme, et se laissa tomber, déjà épuisé par cette journée qui s'annonçait…particulière. Entre deux jurons serpentardiens, il priait pour que Voldemort le trouve VITE.

~oOo~

-RRRRRRRRRR…zzzzzzzz…RRRRRRRRRRR….zzzzzz

Une porte s'ouvrit lentement, précautionneusement. Un léger grincement retentit, tirant une grimace à l'homme, qui aurait préféré passer inaperçu. Il se tendit, attendant, anxieux.

-RRRRRRRRRRrrrrzzzzzzzzz

Il soupira de soulagement. L'Autre ne s'était pas réveillé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, avisa l'hurluberlu au babillage habituellement incessant allongé de tout son long, son oreiller serré contre son cœur, et sourit. Il se retira tout doucement, et referma la porte en menaçant l'inévitable grincement en un « chut ! » éloquent.

Il s'avança dans le couloir, la moquette étouffant ses pas. Il était encore tôt, et le soleil était toujours couché. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin de la chambre, Voldemort ouvrit une fenêtre et respira lentement la fraîcheur de cette fin de nuit. Il resta un moment à contempler les étoiles, paisible, avant de refermer les volets et se diriger vers les escaliers sombres et gigantesques, à l'image du manoir dans lequel il avait élu domicile. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à la cuisine, encore marquée par leur précédente tentative. Il ne mangerait pas à la salle habituelle, cette fois. Il appela un elfe et lui intima d'amener le déjeuner au petit salon.

Il emprunta un couloir étroit et délabré, respirant l'ancienneté. La grandeur déchue de ses habitants de jadis hantait les lieux, oppressante, offrant un contraste surprenant entre la décadence visible et la magnificence cachée sous la poussière. Le seigneur des ténèbres accéléra le pas, bifurquant et contournant les obstacles avec une aisance trahissant son habitude.

Voldemort poussa la porte du salon plongé dans la pénombre où, il y a près de cinquante ans de cela, trois éclairs verts étaient sortis de sa baguette, brisant la vie de ceux qui l'avaient laissé, ceux qui n'avaient mérité l'existance même. Des moldus dont l'âme était aussi sale que leur sang… Sa propre famille, cette déchéance… Un sourire cruellement satisfait orna ses lèvres. Il les avait arraché à leur demeure, nettoyant, purifiant les lieux de sa simple présence. Bientôt, oui bientôt le monde serait à nouveau sain. Il s'attabla, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et se servit un grand bol de lait rempli de céréales chocolatées. Dans quelques instants, la paix des lieux serait troublée par un homme, qui en quelques heures à peine avait réussi à le faire désespérer comme Dumbledore lui-même n'avait su le faire en quelques décennies. Mais en attendant, il savourait le chocolat et le lait, détendu.

On peut être un mage noir et aimer le chocolat, après tout !

~oOo~

Godric se réveilla doucement, les premiers rayons de soleil perçant les rideaux. Il s'étira, bailla et sourit joyeusement, à présent parfaitement réveillé et prêt pour nouvelle journée pleine de joie et de plaisir. Il sauta dans la baignoire, peina pour ouvrir cette chose étrange qui faisait couler de l'eau ( il avait vu les Sefles le faire, donc il devait le faire. Il ne serait pas dit que des Sefles feraient quelque chose mieux que lui, foi de Gryffondor ! ). Une demi-heure plus tard, habillé de rouge et or, il descendit bruyamment les escaliers, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Direction : la cuisine !

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte quelques dix minutes plus tard ( il s'était perdu. Il avait toujours eu un sens de l'orientation hors du commun, n'allez pas croire le contraire, mais il y avait beaucoup de couloirs dans ce manoir...) en hurlant :

- Sefles, au pied ! J'ai faim, debout là-dedans !

Il se récolta par la même occasion quelques centaines de regards mauvais, mais un elfe se dévoua pour lui adresser la parole, murmurant que le petit maître était un impoli arriviste et incapable mais que le grand maître avait ordonné d'obéir au petit maître et que donc il obéissait car il était un bon elfe, oui monsieur !

D'une traite.

Puis il daigna signaler au « petit maître » que le Maître déjeunait au salon et qu'il allait l'y conduire.

.

- C'est plutôt sale par ici, c'est normal ?

- …

.

- Dis-moi, Sefle, tu n'essaierais pas de me duper ?

- …

.

- Cette partie du manoir à l'air déserte. Tu cherches à me duper, m'emmener dans un couloir sombre –enfin, plus que celui-ci- et m'égorger en te repaissant de ma chair ! Je le sais, tu es démasqué, infâme créature infernale !

- …

.

-Voici le petit salon, Petit Maître, le Grand Maître y est déjà.

- Humf…

Godric regarda suspicieusement la créature, tentant de savoir si oui ou non il allait se faire égorger puis dévorer, voir dévorer puis égorger, voir même égorger en étant dévoré.

Mais il était un Gryffondor, un vrai, un dur ! Aussi, il empoigna son épée, et poussa la porte en hurlant, l'arme brandie en position de combat.

- !

- AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh !

-AAAAAAHhhhhhh !

-AAAAAHHHH mais par Merlin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-…

- Non mais on a pas idée, j'ai failli lâcher ma cuillère ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous êtes cinglé ou quoi ?

« Notez que je m'en doutais déjà… » Ajouta mentalement le terrible mage noir.

- Mais non mais c'est lui ! Dit Godric en pointant du doigt l'endroit où s'était trouvé l'elfe il y a encore quelques secondes.

Elfe qui avait _mystérieusement _disparu. Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

- Lui qui ?

-Lui, le Sefle qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

- Et ?

- Et il voulait m'embrocher ! D'ailleurs je suis certain que c'est un piège, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite, ils vont nous encercler puis nous sauter dessus, découper nos chairs de leurs dents pointues tout en piaillant hystériquement, jubilant de nous voir ainsi défaits, …

-Godric…

-… et ils se repaîtront de notre désespoir comme ils se repaissent de leurs repas immondes, découperont nos os pour en faire des aiguilles à tricoter, riant de leur misérable voix suraiguë, sautillant dans tous les sens…

-Godric…

-…saccageant le manoir de leurs pieds tordus, un rictus sauvage aux lèvres, leurs doigts décharnés griffant les tableaux et les murs, leurs corps maigrelets s'entrechoquant alors qu'il danseront autour de nos corps sans vie, chantant dans leur langue païenne la victoire de la trahison assassine…

-Godric…

-… telle le veut la tradition instaurée par leurs misérables ancêtres, et ils boiront le vin de nos réserves, dévasteront nos cultures, ravageant les villages et leurs habitants, et d'autres viendront, leurs oreilles captant au loin les chants de victoire de leurs compatriotes, et chanteront à leur tour leurs mérites immondes, créant une vague de panique dans tout le pays, les chevaliers en armes ne pourront plus rien pour notre bonne vielle Angleterre, tout sera brûlé, pillé, saccagé, les cris des enfants et lamentations de ceux qui ont tout perdu résonneront dans nos campagnes…

-GODRIC !

-… et… Oui ?

- Tais-toi, assieds-toi et mange.

-Oui.

Il failli dire : « Oui Salazar » mais il se retint. Pourquoi diable avait-il eu l'impression d'être en face de ce dernier ? Son petiot n'était pourtant pas un mage noir sanguinaire et cruel, se moquant allègrement des sentiments des autres. Il était tout mignon, son petiot, il n'aurait pas fait de mal à quiconque, il en était persuadé. Et puis, cette tragédie qui l'avait frappé, si jeune…

-…

-…

- Quoi encore ?

-C'est quoi ? Demanda le mage moyenâgeux avec un sourire contrit.

Voldemort soupira. La journée allait être longue. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui, mi-consterné,mi-exaspéré. L'autre le regardait attentivement, ses yeux bleu-vert pétillant légèrement, le sourire barré par ses cheveux châtains. Le mage noir soupira de nouveau, et consentit enfin à répondre à la question du lion.

- Des céréales chocolatées, on les met dans du lait et puis on les mange, avec ceci –il brandit la cuillère- comme ça – il plongea la cuillère dans le bol et la porta à ses lèvres, mâchant lentement-.

Godric le regarda, et fronça les sourcils.

- Dis donc mon jeune ami… Je sais ce qu'est une cuillère et je n'ai pas besoin de leçons pour m'en servir !

- Que vous dites… Marmonna le mage noir.

-Comment ?

- Rien, rien.

Godric sourit.

-Oh mais je ne t'en veux pas, après tout tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

Puis son sourire devint éblouissant et il s'exclama :

-Oh mais tu bois du lait ! C'est très bien, je suis fier de toi mon petiot, le lait c'est bon pour la santé ! Tu devrais boire une tisane avec, ça te renforcerait, tu es tout pâle…Tu devrais sortir plus, tu sais ! Et changer les tentures. Et restaurer cette partie de manoir, elle est aussi crasseuse que le bureau de Salazar ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

« Euh, réponse convenable… Ah ! »

- Et bien… Il prit un air triste… vous voyez, c'est que… Je n'ai pu m'y résoudre… C'est ici que mes parents furent tués et je ne peux même pas concevoir d'enlever leurs dernières traces, c'est si cruel…

Il leva le regard vers Godric, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Hehe, je suis le meilleur. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que les lieux de mon premier avada étaient sacrés à mes yeux ! … Par contre, je trouve que je pleure un peu trop facilement depuis qu'il est là... »

L'Emmerdeur pâlit considérablement et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. A la place, il prit Voldemort dans ses bras pour le premier câlin de la journée, et le deuxième dans la vie de Tom.

Le dit Tom se fustigea mentalement pour en avoir encore trop fait et pesta silencieusement alors que le Gryffondor le serrait dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu finir ses céréales avant d'aller prélever du venin à Nagini pour une potion de Trace.

NAGINI ! Merdum, où était-il passé ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier, c'était plus qu'inhabituel.

-hmmmggfffhh.

- Je suis là, je suis là. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul mon petiot.

- hmmmmmgggffffhh !

- Oui, moi aussi je trouve que la vie est cruelle, mais que veux-tu, on ne peut rien y faire…

-HHHmmmmmggggffffhhh !

- Non, je ne te laisserais pas, tu verras, je vais m'occuper de toi…

-mhgf.

- Comment ?

Voldemort réussi à se dépêtrer comme il pouvait de l'immonde robe de sorcier ( rouge et or !) pour dire :

- Je voudrais aller voir Nagini. C'est mon animal de compagnie, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, alors vous comprenez, je suis inquiet…

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Tu veux que je vienne avec toi mon petiot ?

- Non,non, merci ça ira, finissez de déjeuner.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain. Mangez à votre guise.

Godric se rassit et regarda son petit protégé s'en aller d'un air inquiet. Pauvre petit, il était si sensible…

~oOo~

Voldemort arpentait les couloirs du manoir, penché en avant, sifflant des _« Naginiiiii ? Où es-tu passé ? Naginiiiii ? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Naginiiiiiii ? »_

Comme Voldemort aurait dû s'en souvenir, marcher courbé en deux en sifflant, regardant le sol, avait de fortes chances pour se terminer en chute mémorable.

En l'occurrence, il se trouve qu'en plus des escaliers gigantesques et des dalles mal fixées, le manoir avait beaucoup de murs. Trop peut-être.

BAM.

- Ahhh, putain de mur à la con, mais pourquoi y a-t-il tant de murs dans un manoir ?

L'honorable mage noir se frotta la tête tout en jetant un regard mauvais au mur, qui n'en sembla pas particulièrement affecté. Voire pas du tout. Cependant quand Voldemort lui envoya un sort vicieux, ses airs impassibles volèrent en éclat.

Re BAM.

- Aaaaah ! Protego !

Le bouclier s'éleva juste à temps, alors que le mur s'effondrait bruyamment autour de lui. Tom regarda les dégâts et pesta contre les mur trop/trop (mets plutôt « ou » a la place de ton /) peu solides ( ceci bien entendu, dépend de la manière dont on le percute…) et les serpents qui jouent la fille de l'air.

Il remit le mur en place d'un coup de poignet bien ajusté **(2). **Il repartit en pestant et surtout, surtout, en _regardant devant lui._

~oOo~

Helga se réveilla courbaturée et de fort méchante humeur. Le pentacle avait refusé toutes ses tentatives d'amadouement, et elle avait vu passer SON oreiller et SA couette sans pour autant pouvoir ne fut-ce que les effleurer. Elle avait éternué toute la nuit à cause de ce maudit varcrax, et surtout, surtout, elle ne voyait pas la lumière du jour. Et Helga Poufsouffle avait horreur de ne pas savoir quelle heure il était. Elle commença donc à marmonner quelques sarcasmes à l'égard de Rowena qui semblait ne plus savoir calculer correctement ( négligeant le fait qu'elle aurait été incapable d'arriver à la moitié des statistiques obtenues) , ensuite sur Salazar et Godric qui auraient été incapables de se servir correctement d'un pentacle si leur vie en avait dépendu, puis sur le pentacle lui-même qui franchement, n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de passer les gens dans une autre époque, sur les ingrédients de potions archaïques qui faisaient éternuer, sur les chaudrons trop lourds et mal rangés, sur les sols froids de Poudlard et ses cachots sans ouvertures ( et même, une ouverture pour donner sur quoi ? De la terre, oui mâdâme, car un cachot Serpentardien, c'est profond, oui mâdâme.).

En clair, quand elle verrait Salazar, il allait l'entendre hurler. Et fort.

Lorsque dix minutes plus tard, elle en eut fini avec ses récriminations, elle commença à s'ennuyer. Elle admira ses ongles pendant trois/quatre minutes avant d'en avoir marre. Elle essaya de deviner le nom des ingrédients en fonction de leur aspect, sans regarder l'étiquette. Au bout de dix minutes, elle décida qu'elle les connaissait tous, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, et commença à compter les dalles.

A quatre cent septante-trois, elle entendit des cris, puis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et des bruits de pas, de plus en plus forts.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à hurler.

~oOo~

La première réaction de Rowena fut de hurler de terreur. La seconde fut de hurler d'incompréhension. La troisième et dernière fut de hurler de fureur. Elle hurla donc des hurlements hurlés dans un concert d'hurlements hurlés Elle hurla ses hurlements hurlés les lèvres ourlées car hurler des hurlements hurlés les lèvres ourlées donne des hurlements hurlés plus hurlés que des hurlements hurlés sans les lèvres ourlées car les lèvres ourlées hurlent les hurlements hurlés plus fort que les hurlements hurlés sans lèvres ourlées. En clair, il y eut beaucoup de hurlements hurlés les lèvres ourlées.

Elle fut réveillée par un Aliment Non-Identifié entrant en contact avec son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un liquide brunâtre sur des os encore entourés de chair mutilée. Elle s'écarta brusquement et regarda autour d'elle. De la salade à perte de vue, et l'Aliment Non Identifié se révéla être une cuisse de poulet parmi les quarante autres qui parsemaient la Grande Salle. Que ? Quoi ? Comment ? Qui ?

Le « qui ? » tombait sous le sens… Des élèves. De misérables petits êtres répugnants qui ne voulaient pas apprendre, préférant se rouler dans la bêtise et le poulet, pleurnichards et braillards, sauvages et dangereux. Dire qu'elle les avait presque trouvés sympathiques hier… Oh les immondes petits scélérats ! Ils allaient payer.

Elle se leva aussi dignement qu'elle put, essuya la sauce de ses cheveux et de sa robe ( étala serait plus exact dans le dernier cas), enleva les feuilles de salade de ses manches et avança d'un pas aussi altier qu'elle pouvait le faire au milieu des feuilles saucées et glissantes. Habile, la Dame évitait les obstacles, dérapait sans jamais tomber, et enfin, atteignit la porte. La démarche altière en avait pris un coup, mais elle n'était pas tombée ! Elle parcouru les couloirs aussi vite que la feuille de salade collée à sa chaussure le permettait, et arriva devant les dortoirs des Serdaigle, fulminante. La gargouille commença l'énigme, mais un grand « La ferme, ouvre ! » l'arrêta dans son élan. Reconnaissant la Dame, elle s'ouvrit dans un « clong » discret. Les pas de Rowena dans la salle commune étaient beaucoup plus bruyants, et ses grommellements doublés de petits cris hystériques l'étaient encore davantage. Elle monta les escaliers en une traînée bleue et bronze légèrement entachée de vert tendre et arracha à moitié la porte de ses gonds en déversant sa fureur sur ses élèves. SES élèves, ceux qui étaient censés être raisonnables et sages.

- BANDE DE PETITS SCÉLÉRATS ! VOUS M'AVEZ DUPEE SOUS VOS AIRS SAGES ET PAISIBLES, VOUS ETES AUSSI MONSTRUEUX QUE LES AUTRES ! AH VOUS AVEZ CRU POUVOIR EN RÉCHAPER, HEIN ? ET BIEN NON MES AGNEAUX, VOUS ALLEZ PAYER ! HAHAHA ! BANDE DE VERMINE DEGOUTANTE, S'IL N'EN TENAIT QU'À MOI VOUS SERIEZ DÉJÀ TOUS EXTERMINÉS ! MINABLES QUE VOUS ÊTES, JE CRACHE SUR VOS ANCÊTRES ET VOS MANIÈRES, VOUS NE MÉRITEZ PAS DE FOULER CE CHÂTEAU DE VOS PIEDS AUSSI INCULTES DE VOUS ! **(3) **.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avisa ses élèves, tête baissée, honteux, et décida qu'ils étaient encore récupérables. Elle s'en alla donc vers les Poufsouffles, histoire de battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud.

Elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant ses élèves hébétés et repentants ( mais pas trop, c'est marrant, les batailles de poularde-salade…) pour se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle dévala aussi élégamment que les précédents. Elle déboula dans la salle commune jaune et noire après avoir menacé la porte qui avait refusé de la laisser passer ( pas assez calme, elle lui en ficherait, du pas assez calme !), se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs et recommença sa tirade plus que vocale devant les Poufsouffles terrifiés.

Elle s'en alla directement après, tournant dans un élégant mouvement de robes, aspergeant les élèves de sauce décidément bien tenace.

Et elle s'en alla vers la tour des Gryffondor. Le tableau de Margolène la laissa passer dès qu'elle vit l'état de la Dame.

Et encore une fois, elle monta les escaliers plus vite que son ombre ( l'inclinaison solaire de la tour Gryffondor…) défonça à moitié la porte et hurla.

- DEBOUT ÉSPÈCE DE VERMINE DÉGOUTANTE ! AH ON S'AMUSE ? AH ON VEUT QUE JE DEVIENNE DINGUE ? MAIS VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS ! dit-elle, le regard fou. JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS SACCAGER LE CHATEAU, ET JE VOUS INSTRUIRAI, QUITTE A VOUS ATTACHER POUR FAIRE RENTRER UN QUELCONQUE SAVOIR DANS VOS TÊTES VIDES DE TOUT BON SENS ! JE VOUS BRISERAI, VOUS ET VOS TENTATIVES DE MUTINERIE, JE VOUS BRISERAI ET VOUS M'EN REMERCIEREZ LORSQUE VOUS AURAI APPRIS A COMPTER SUR AUTRE CHOSE QUE VOS DOIGTS OU VOS AMIS ! **(4) **

Elle allait repartir aussi sec, mais devant la porte, elle se ravisa.

- ET SUIVEZ-MOI !

Une voix timide osa poser LA question alors qu'ils se regardaient, gênés.

- Mais euh… en pantalon de nuit et sous-vêtements ?

-OUI !

La voix timide aurait mieux fait de se taire.

La Dame de sagesse et de tranquillité repartit donc, en direction des cachots, suivie d'une troupe de Gryffondor de tous âges très dépareillés. Si elle avait regardé derrière elle, elle aurait surpris des regards « elle est devenue folle » et « tu sais que tu me plais, toi ? ». Heureusement pour ses cordes vocales et les oreilles des élèves, elle n'en fit rien. Elle fut donc particulièrement décontenancée de trouver la langue de William en exploration scientifique de la bouche de Wulfric, et les grimaces et regards entendus se posant sur sa personne, quand elle se tourna brusquement vers les élèves, arrivés devant le mur de l'antre des Serpentard.

- Mais… Mais… William, lâchez votre ami immédiatement ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Hhhhmmm… C'est pour la science, madame… Mhhhhhhmmm

- _WILLIAMWULFRICRETENUE _! VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE ! CE N'EST PAS CONVENABLE ! DEVANT UN PUBLIC, ENFIN ! MAIS OU AVEZ-VOUS LA TÊTE ?

- Dans son cou, madame. Rétorqua Wulfric.

- FICHEZ LE CAAAAAMP !

Ce qu'ils appliquèrent immédiatement, contents du résultat de leur expérience et pressés de l'_approfondir_.

Rowena plissa les yeux devant leurs sourires réjouis.

- Restez.

- Comment ? Mais vous avez dit…

- Restez. Cela vous ferait trop plaisir.

Satisfaite de leur moue déçue, elle se tourna vers le mur, s'apprêtant à soudoyer bassement le gardien du mot de passe, et tomba nez à nez avec un élève de Serpentard mal réveillé.

- Squisspasss ?

- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE SALE POURRITURE NE MÉRITANT MÊME PAS MA CONSIDÉRATION ! JE VOUS MAUDIT, INFÂMES PETITES ORDURES, ET _VOUS _-**elle pointa le reste des Serpentards qui s'étaient sagement réfugiés derrière les fauteuils de leur salle commune**- VOUS, C'EST VALABLE POUR VOUS AUSSI ! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN RAMASSIS DE STUPIDITÉ ET D'INCONSCIENCE , DES INCULTES TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES, NE SACHANT RIEN FAIRE DE VOTRE INTELLECT QUI JE N'EN DOUTE PAS N'EST PAS TRÈS ÉLEVÉ ! VOUS VOUS VANTEZ DE TOUJOURS SAVOIR OU SONT VOS INTÉRÊTS ? AH BEN IL SERAIT FIER, SALAZAR, SI IL VOUS VOYAIT ! DES IMBÉCILES QUI NE PENSENT QU'A S'AMUSER, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! DES ABRUTIS DONT LA STUPIDITÉ EST SI ÉLEVÉE QUE JAMAIS AUCUN ÉDIFICE N'ATTEINDRA LA MOITIE DE LA HAUTEUR ! VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE LA PLUS PETITE POURRITURE PAYSANNE QUI RODE AUTOUR DU CHÂTEAU ! C'EST ÇA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? PASSEZ VOTRE VIE A RAMASSER LES RESTES DES GENS PLUS INTELLIGENTS ET PLUS PUISSANTS QUE VOUS ? ET BIEN, VOYONS COMMENT VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EN SORTIR ! ALLEZ , SUIVEZ-MOI, BANDE DE CAFARDS IMBÉCILES !

ON VA VOIR CE QUE VOUS VALEZ EN RAMASSAGE DES CONNERIES DE VOS SEMBLABLES, ET DES VOTRES ! A LA GRANDE SAAAALLE !

Voyant que les élèves étaient trop occupés à la dévisager, stupéfaits et à présent parfaitement réveillés, elle empoigna le plus proche et le détacha manu militari de la porte à laquelle il s'était accroché durant sa tirade. D'un coup de baguette rageur, elle expulsa tous les autres qui s'emmêlèrent aux Gryffondor, jurant et criant. Elle repassa rapidement par les deux autres salles, ramassant des élèves quelque peu plus habillés, ayant prévu le coup.

C'est donc suivie de deux maisons à moitié dévêtues et de deux autres à moitié traumatisées que Dame Rowena Serdaigle, un exemple de grandeur et de sagacité, une Dame pour qui l'égalité dans la connaissance surpassait toutes les autres croyances, se rendit à la Grande Salle.

~oOo~

6h.

Severus Snape ronflait comme un bienheureux.

6h15.

Severus Snape bavait légèrement en serrant son coussin contre lui.

6h30.

Severus Snape se blottissait contre le coussin, encore sous les couvertures.

6h45.

Severus Snape souriait en se frottant contre le coussin.

7h.

Severus Snape changea de côté, tenant toujours son coussin.

7h15.

Severus Snape murmura en agrippant le coussin, mode « chat s'étirant ».

7h30.

Severus Snape se mit sur le ventre, encerclant toujours son coussin.

7h45.

Severus Snape émit un borborygme intéressant tout en repliant ses jambes vers l'oreiller.

8h.

Severus Snape mâchonna l'oreiller.

8h15.

Severus Snape tint son oreiller, souriant, replié sur lui-même, encerclant son oreiller et blottit sous les couvertures.

8h30.

Severus Snape se frotta à l'oreiller et agrippa la couette, souriant toujours, au chaud dans son lit douillet.

8h45.

Les élèves de Severus Snape, devant la porte depuis vingt-cinq minutes, commençaient à espérer.

9h.

Severus Snape se réveilla brutalement, un instinct quelconque lui signalant que non, on était pas samedi et qu'il devrait être debout depuis environ trois heures.

Il se leva aussi vite qu'il put, jurant, et chercha son réveil des yeux. Son réveil avait disparu. Et il avait comme une petite idée de qui était le coupable.

_« Oh le salaud ! Oh le salaud ! Salazar Serpentard, à présent c'est la guerre ! »_

Il fila dans la salle de bain, se rafraîchit en vitesse, sauta dans ses robes, les boutonna comme il put, jura en se rendant compte qu'il les avait mal boutonnées, les reboutonna, enfila ses chaussures et fila à sa classe, les lacets défaits, les cheveux en bataille.

Après trois dérapages, quatre trébuchements et six _« J'ai faim ! », _le maître des potions arriva à sa classe où les élèves attendaient, semblant se demander s'il fallait aller à la salle d'étude ou rester là. Dans les deux cas, on risquait le courroux de Snape.

Il ouvrit les portes brusquement, faisant sursauter les élèves, qui, trop occupés à discourir sur la solution la moins dangereuse, n'avaient pas vu leur professeur.

- Entrez. Silence. Cahiers. Tableau. Pas de commentaires. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Il s'installa à son bureau et fit comme si tout était absolument normal. Il aurait sans doute réussi si dix-sept élèves ne le fixaient pas, hésitants et quelque peu amusés.

Après dix minutes, Severus en eut marre et aboya un élégant : « Quoi encore ? »

Un Gryffondor, étonnamment, se dévoua pour répondre timidement qu'il n'avait pas donné les instructions.

- Et alors ?

- Ben… On fait quoi, comme potion, monsieur ?

- Vous ouvrez votre livre à la page que vous voulez et vous faites la potion que vous voulez. Mais elle ne doit jamais avoir été faite en classe et si elle n'est pas parfaite, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !

Il sourit, satisfait de son effet. Effet légèrement gâché par le bâillement qu'il dut réprimer durant sa tirade. En plus, il avait faim. Salazar Serpentard allait payer.

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire sur la tenue inhabituelle du professeur, ni sur son humeur encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Il grommelait des phrases sans queue ni tête à propos d'un réveil, d'un serpent et du calamar. Les troisième année Serpentard-Gryffondor se tinrent donc parfaitement silencieux, remuant consciencieusement leur potion sans chercher à faire exploser celle du voisin. Ils auraient tout le temps de commenter la nouvelle coiffure de leur professeur plus tard. Plus tard, et surtout, beaucoup plus loin de celui-ci.

~oOo~

Nagini chantait une sérénade. Sirupeuse et trop aiguë, mais il ne connaissait plus que celle-là. Il avait attendu trois heures, et chanté à peu près tout ce qu'il connaissait. Alors qu'il s'attaquait au refrain **(5) **...

_« Mon petit serpent __chéri__, viens, viens dans mon nid. Frotte tes anneaux contre les miens, oublie nos __différents__, on se battra demain… Regarde Jupiter, ses anneaux sont comme les tiens, si grands si beaux, oh mon serpent emmène-moi au septième ciel..Nanananaaaaanaaaaa, les étoiles brillent, nananaaaaannaaa tes yeux aussiiiiiii… »_ … Il entendit des pas. Ceux de Tom, il en était certain. Il n'y avait que cet humain qui marchait avec tant de détermination alors que le soleil venait de se lever.

- _Naaagiiniiiiii ?_

.

Nagini s'agita, sifflant des « Tom ici ! Ouhou, je suis là ! ». Le mage noir le mage noir arriva sur les lieux, vit l'état de la porte, les débris jonchant le sol, et écarquilla les yeux.

- _Nagini ?_

- _Sous la couverture._

Voldemort souleva la couverture, et regarda son serpent d'un air étonné. A moitié coincé dans un reste de porte, couvert d'encre…

- _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- _Il s'est passé qu'il pleut des oreillers, des gourdes, des encriers, des parchemins, des plumes, et même des édredons !_

Il crachota, furibond.

- _Et il se trouve que tu étais introuvable ! Regarde-moi ! Non mais tu as vu ? __Coincé dans un amas de métal tordu, reste de ce qui était ta porte ( non mais on a pas idée de faire des portes si lourdes !), allongé de manière grotesque parmis les restes d'encrier et autres objets barbares__, après avoir parcouru escaliers et couloirs pour te retrouver… ET TU ME DEMANDES CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? SORS-MOI DE LA ! Maître indigne !_

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un mouvement de recul aux sifflements furieux de Nagini, puis se rapprocha de nouveau afin de le sortir de là. Il enleva les débris l'entourant, mais il restait un _énorme_ problème… La porte. Enfin, ce qui avait été une porte.

- _Si je tire là, ça fait mal ?_

_- Aaaaouch !_

_- Apparemment, oui. Je ne vois pas comment te sortir de là. Essayer un sort de découpe me parait franchement risqué…_

_- N'utilise surtout pas ce sort ! Tu veux me tuer ? Oh, je ne te savais pas si cruel ! Et moi, seul et abandonné pendant LA NUIT __ENTIÈRE__ tandis que tu profitais d'un bon lit et d'une boisson chaude, avec un bon repas…As-tu seulement pensé à moi ? Moi qui t'ai aidé et soutenu, moi qui te tient chaud la nuit et qui te ramène les meilleures informations !_

_- Oui, j'ai pensé à toi, non, je ne suis pas venu te chercher, et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, __eh__ bien c'est que pendant que des parchemins te __tombaient__ dessus, Godric Gryffondor s'est retrouvé ici, en plein dans une réunion de mangemorts. ET j'ai bel et bien été dans mon lit avec une boisson chaude ( une tisane ! Une tisane, tu te rends compte !) mais j'étais ficelé et le repas que j'ai mangé, je l'ai cuisiné moi-même avec l'autre hurluberlu qui me traite comme un adolescent fragile et adorable ! En plus, ce ragoût était complètement raté._

_- Tu te moques de moi ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_

_-Oui._

_- Hihi…Ahahahahaha ! Yek yek yek ! Mouhahahaha ! Oh, et tes mangemorts ? hihihi…_

_- Renvoyés chez eux pour la journée… Si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire immédiatement, je te laisse là !_

_- Mouhahahahahaaaaa !_

_- Je ne savais pas qu'un serpent pouvait rire… Et je vais vraiment te laisser là !_

_- Moi non plus ! Mouhahahahaa ! _.

.

_- Tom reviens ! Ne me laisse pas là !_

.

- _Je m'excuse !_

.

- _Pense à la porte ! Il y a une réunion de prévue !_

.

- _Aaah, te revoilà. Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas._

_- Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour la porte. _Dit-il froidement.

Et il tira d'un coup sec sur le corps de Nagini, bien qu'il restât précautionneux et beaucoup plus doux que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Le serpent gémit plaintivement des _« attention, tu me fais mal ! Aie, espèce de brute ! » _Comme la porte semblait s'être prise d'affection pour le serpent, Voldemort dû finalement se résoudre à utiliser un sort de découpe après avoir écouté à trois reprises les récriminations de son serpent. _« tu tires trop fort ! Mais aie ! Et tu recommences en plus ? Mais tu veux ma mort ! » _Serpent qui hurla de terreur en voyant le sortilège se diriger droit sur lui pour finalement atterrir deux centimètres au dessus de son corps, le délivrant de son amie la porte. C'est qu'elle commençait à devenir encombrante.

Le mage noir s'adoucit en voyant Nagini trembler et marmonner des insultes à son encontre. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui siffla qu'il était vraiment un pleutre, mais un pleutre adorable.

Ce à quoi Nagini répondit qu'il n'était pas adorable, qu'il était terrifiant et que non mais oh ! Pour qui le prenait-il ? Une peluche ?

Voldemort sourit sans répondre et l'emporta dans sa chambre, où il referma ses plaies à présent désinfectées, sous les plaintes incessantes de Nagini. C'est que ça coupe, un pot d'encre cassé.

~oOo~

Godric commençait à s'inquiéter. Il arpentait les couloirs depuis plus de dix minutes, et aucune trace de son petit protégé. Il avait le moral fragile, il fallait le surveiller. Ce n'était jamais bon de laisser quelqu'un s'enfoncer dans la dépression. Et depuis le temps que les parents du petit étaient morts, il lui semblait qu'il était déjà assez profondément dedans ! Il bifurqua à droite, marcha un moment, prit le couloir de gauche, la troisième porte en face de lui, avança encore un peu, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une sensation dérangeante le fit revenir à la réalité. Il était dans un laboratoire de potions. Les murs étaient épais et immenses, et suintaient la magie noire. La pièce dégageait une aura malsaine qui le fit frissonner. Il voulu revenir sur ses pas, et s'enfonça plus loin encore dans le manoir. Au bout de quelques couloirs toujours plus sombres et décrépis, il se retrouva à nouveau devant le laboratoire. De toute évidence, il n'y avait pas que dans ses pensées qu'il s'était perdu…

Dépité, il retourna dans la gigantesque pièce, et s'assit sur un bloc de pierre couvert de poussière. Il regarda autour de lui, frissonnant toujours. Des étagères poussiéreuses s'étendaient sur toute la surface de la pièce, ne laissant que quelques murs libres. Une lumière verdâtre semblait tournoyer en permanence dans la pièce, unique source de lumière entre les murs épais sans la moindre ouverture. Le froid glacial le poussa à se lever, frottant énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il fit le tour du laboratoire, et arriva devant un pan de la bibliothèque non-visible de l'endroit où il était précédemment. Elle était aussi poussiéreuse que les autres, cependant, un détail attira son attention. Un livre ne portait aucune trace du temps qui semblait avoir fait des ravages dans cette bibliothèque. Il s'en saisit, et l'ouvrit. Un signet tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Godric tourna fébrilement les pages, et trouva rapidement la page marquée. Une potion de Trace… Il parcouru les flacons du regard, comparant les emplacements vides des étagères et les ingrédients… Cette potion devait être en cours d'élaboration. Mais par qui, et pourquoi ? Son petiot… ? Impossible, se dit-il. Cependant, l'aura de puissance déployée lorsqu'il s'était énervé lui revint à l'esprit, et il commença à douter… Il avait une puissance incroyable, c'était évident. Mais une potion de trace relevait du domaine d'une magie tellement noire qu'elle avait été interdite. La maîtrise demandée pour utiliser un tel pouvoir était trop difficile à atteindre. Seul Salazar était encore reconnu comme Maître de ce domaine. Trop complexe, trop grand… la puissance devait atteindre des sommets inespérés pour pouvoir contrôler une telle magie.

Il remit le signet et le livre, et se promit d'observer plus attentivement son hôte. Il cherchait une magie dangereuse, il devait le mettre en garde. Chaque personne avait le potentiel magique suffisant pour maîtriser cette magie. Mais il restait à savoir où la capacité de maîtrise de son propre pouvoir s'arrêtait. Si elle était trop faible, il devrait arrêter son jeune protégé, la magie risquait de le laisser faible et le temps pour récupérer d'une telle dépense pouvait varier de quelques jours… à quelques années.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce avant de s'en aller. La magie contenue entre ses murs était trop forte, il s'affaiblissait.

Alors qu'il reparcourait les couloirs au hasard, il sourit, amusé. Son petiot lui faisait étrangement penser à son ridicule ami grandiloquent… Salazar était vraiment insupportable avec ses grands airs, mais, il était fragile au fond. Il sourit davantage. Son petiot jouait avec une magie plus noire encore que celle que Salazar utilisait. Mais si il avait su protéger ce dernier, il saurait protéger le jeune homme. Quitte à l'enfermer à double tour et le calmer à coups de tisane. Ça avait fonctionné sur le mage ambitieux et hautain qu'était Salazar, cela fonctionnerait sur son petiot ! Et il continua à tournicoter dans les couloirs sans savoir où aller, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Les mages noirs l'avaient toujours amusé.

~oOo~

Harry rageait. En une heure, il avait réussi à se faire mettre en retenue avec l'immonde machin rose, et à faire rallonger son horaire d'une heure pour des cours de natation. Sans parler des éternuements qui le prenaient toutes les deux minutes et des claquements de dents incessants. Salazar Serpentard était une petite teigne arriviste, voilà ce qu'il était ! Il l'avait privé de sa baguette et avait refusé de le sécher, prétextant que ça l'endurcirait ! Et maintenant, il devait aller lui chercher un manuel sans intérêt dans les appartements de Snape. Snape par Merlin ! Il allait se faire massacrer ! Et puis l'autre, il le prenait pour un hibou ?

Il changea de couloir et emprunta un passage secret, puis un autre, rallongeant considérablement le trajet. Il n'avait même pas déjeuné avec les autres, parce que Môssieur Serpentard avait dit qu'il valait mieux commencer les cours de maintient le ventre vide, histoire de ne pas s'affaler comme un chat pataud dans le premier fauteuil venu. Cela faisait donc environ une heure qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs, la mine sombre et les mains dans les poches, alors qu'il aurait fallu vingt-cinq minutes pour se rendre aux cachots puis revenir. ( ils avaient chronométré, une fois, histoire de savoir si il était possible d'échapper à Snape et de se retrouver assis innocemment dans la salle d'étude, un livre sur les genoux et un sourire étonné aux lèvres.) Il était en ce moment au cinquième étage, et passait sous une tapisserie défraîchie pour se rendre au sixième étage. Après tout, Salazar ne lui avait pas précisé quand il devait revenir… Et il n'avait aucune envie de subir 1) la colère de Severus Snape 2) les cours de maintient, potion, magie noire, natation, éloquence et autres !

Il devrait terminer la journée à 20h30, selon l'horaire. Cours de 5h30 à 20h30 , cet homme était complètement taré.

~oOo~

Salazar Serpentard ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Car oui, il savait danser, et fort bien d'ailleurs. Comme toutes les choses qu'il faisait. Il était la perfection incarnée après tout !**(6) **Mais là, il ne savait vraiment plus que faire. Une énorme, immonde, ridicule et sirupeuse femme s'accrochait à son bras en minaudant des insanités déguisées et des propositions à peine voilées.

- Oh vous savez très cher, j'ai toujours été absolument pâââssionnée par le Moyen Âge, ces grands hommes si doués ! Quel dommage que nous n'ayons plus aujourd'hui d'homme tels que vous, si charismatiques et fins !

- Oui, j'imagine…. Répondit-il, crispé. Mais qu'elle vire sa main de là !

- J'espère que notre époque ne vous déplaira pas trop, il y a de bonnes choses comme de mauvaises… D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, votre apprenti n'est qu'un bon à rien !

_« Celui-là, j'aimerais qu'il revienne VITE ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »_

- Vraiment ? Et bien, je suis professeur, mon rôle est de sauver les cas désespérés… dit-il en cherchant du regard un moyen de faire diversion. Malheureusement pour lui, le parc était désert en cette fin de Novembre.

- C'est si noble de votre part, mais vous savez, vous devriez laisser tomber, ce garçon est irrécupérable. Minauda-t-elle de plus belle, bien que légèrement jalouse.

Son Salazarincouchetsusucre s'était visiblement entiché de cet abruti de Potter, et la position dans laquelle elle les avait trouvés ne faisait aucun doute sur les intentions de Potter. Il voulait le séduire avant elle, et il avait presque réussi. Mais il était à elle, et à elle seule ! Ce petit malfrat de Potter voulait lui faire concurrence ? Il allait voir ! On ne se met pas sur le chemin de Dolores Ombrage sans en subir les conséquences !

- Oh, mais je vais y arriver. J'ai déjà fait plier plus coriace, bien que du même acabit.

- Huhu, vous êtes si meeerveilleux, très cher.

- Merci.

Lorsque la main de la sous-secrétaire d'état **(6.5) **glissa lentement le long de se torse et que la propriétaire de la main se lécha les lèvres, le noble Serpentard oublia ses bonnes manières et prit dignement la fuite.

- Vous m'excuserez… HARRRRRRYYYY ?

Et il s'en alla en courant comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. Un diable rose qui puait un mélange de senteurs mal accordées.

- Mais, monsieur… Monsiiiieur ! Attendez, je viens avec vous !

- Oooh non ! murmura-t-il.

Et il empoigna ses robes, filant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers les couloirs du château, montrant l'exemple à tous ces Gryffondor patauds qu'il avait entraîné le matin même.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, planqué derrière une armure, elle-même cachée par trois armoires, barricadé dans une salle de classe, le noble Serpentard se dit que vraiment, sa devise était la plus juste de tous les temps.

« Mieux vaut courir que périr ! »

.

A suivre.

.

* * *

.

"Salazar soupira et enleva sa robe de sorcier." **(1) ****Oui, il a quelque chose en dessous. ^^**

"Il remit le mur en place d'un coup de poignet bien ajusté"**(2) Voldemort n'a pas besoin de baguette pour les sorts simples. **

"VOUS NE MÉRITEZ PAS DE FOULER CE CHÂTEAU DE VOS PIEDS AUSSI INCULTES DE VOUS !" **(3) De là viendrait l'expression « bête comme ses pieds ». A méditer. ^^**

"VOUS M'EN REMERCIEREZ LORSQUE VOUS AURAI APPRIS A COMPTER SUR AUTRE CHOSE QUE VOS DOIGTS OU VOS AMIS !" **(4) Il paraîtrait que c'est l'un de ces élèves qui aurait inventé le boulier, histoire de la faire enrager.**

"Alors qu'il s'attaquait au refrain" **(5) S'attaquer est le mot, vu ce que cela donnait…**

"Il était la perfection incarnée après tout !"**(6) (Incarné, c'est pas pour les ongles ?)**

"Lorsque la main de la sous-secrétaire d'état "******(6.5)Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais c'est quelqu'un qui va sous un ****secrétaire**** (meuble) d'état ! C'est fou non ? ^^ **

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées de contes, et je poste maintenant histoire de me dire qu'enfin, je l'ai fait ! Alors, un contre...

Il était une fois, dans le lointaint royaume de fanfiction, un auteur terriblement malheureux. Il était pauvre, et les lecteurs passaient devant lui en fronçant le nez, et évitaient de la regarder, tant ils avaient honte de ne pas lui donner de review, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Cet auteur était triste, et se sentait mal-aimé. Il se trouvait sale et laid, maigrichon et sans interet. Alors, il décida de cesser d'être Auteur, et de se tourner vers un métier qui le rendrait moins malheureux et plus riche. IL voulait tellement faire plaisir aux gens, mais apparemment, ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas. A quoi bon rester dans l'espoir de leur faire plaisir ? Il n'y parvenait pas, et personne ne voulait de lui, de toute évidence. A qui manquerait-il ? Il ignorait qu'en fait, il était de toutes parts mis en Favori, et que ses histoires plaisaient beaucoup. De nombreux Lecteurs le trouvaient adorable et mignon, mais n'osaient /ne prenaient le temps de reviewer. Alors, l'auteur changea de métier, annonçant sur un petit panneau sans prétention qu'il avait seulement voulu faire plaisr, mais que puisqu'il n'y parvenait pas, il avait décidé de sortir de sa misère et de changer de métier. Il ne manquerait à personne, après tout. Lorsque les Lecteurs lirent cela, ils furent catastrophés, et voulurent rattrapper l'Auteur. Mais personne ne savait où il était allé...

C'est alors qu'un petit Lecteur-auteur, encore plus pauvre que l'Auteur, s'approcha de la foule, disant qu'il savait où le trouver. Il avait lu ses histoires avec attention, rêvant d'un monde meilleur, souriant et riant, pleurant parfois... Mais ne possédant lui-même aucunes reviews, il n'avait jamais pu payer l'Auteur. Cependant, celui-ci savait qu'il le lisait et appréciait, car il avait trouvé le moyen d'apprivoiser les colombes porteuses de MPs. Il en envoya un à l'Auteur, qui revient, abasourdi. Les Lecteurs s'excusèrent et promirent de toujours le reviewer, car ses histoires les faisaient rêver, sourire, rire et pleurer, comme le petit garçon... Depuis ce jour, l'Auteur et le Garçon, qui s'était fait connaitre par cet acte de bravoure, vécurent heureux, reviewés sans prétention mais sans manquer de reviews, et continuèrent d'écrire, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs Lecteurs respectifs.

Voilà, imporvisé ! ^^ Mais du coup, je suis TRES en retard pour la deuxième nuit d'écriture du Forum francophone ! Je vous le conseille, il est sympathique, et si vous aussi voulez militer pour sauver le Lecteur et l'Auteur, il y a la partie FIC ( Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires.) !

Bon, moi, je n'en demande pas tant, mais une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé fait toujours plaisir ! Je suis satisfaite de mon quota de reviews, je n'en veux pas des centaines. ( enfin, si... ^^ ) ^^ Vous êtes un public génial, voilà tout ! ^^ J'en ai de la chance ! ^^

Biiisous tout le monde !

J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !

Biiisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Moins long malheureusement, mais je commençais à ne plus me rendre compte de ce que j'écrivais, aussi, je me suis dit que si vous ne vouliez pas encore attendre un an avant la parution du chapitre, j'avais tout interet à le poster maintenant. Si il vous semble qu'il manque des phrase, s'il vous plait signalez-le moi, j'ai eu des problemes en le transférant ici.

Bonne lecture, j'espere qu'il vous plaira !

.

* * *

.

Catastrophe rouge ou verte ? 

.

.

- Salazariiinouchet ? Oùùù êtes-vouuuuus ?

Salazarinouchet gémit plaintivement, toujours planqué derrière son armure, elle-même planquée derrière quelques armoires en chêne, et barricadé dans une salle de classe. ELLE avait retrouvé sa trace. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher, dépasser la classe… Puis revenir et s'arrêter en face de celle-ci.

- Salazar très cheeer, vous êtes-là ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais Dolores Ombrage n'était pas dupe. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était visiblement fermée d'un sort. Bien. Il était là-dedans. Coincé. Un léger gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle essaya divers contre-sorts avant de trouver le bon. La porte se déverrouilla dans un « clong » victorieux pour l'une, fatal pour l'autre.

Elle entra dans la pièce d'un pas qui se voulait chaloupé ( et qui était plus loupé que « cha », d'ailleurs…) et se dirigea vers l'amas d'armoires. Un grand sourire s'étala disgracieusement sur ses lèvres, et , victorieuse, elle se jeta sur l'armure pour y trouver… personne.

De dépit, elle tapa un coup de poing rageur sur l'heaume, et sortit, énervée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une armure sortit le plus discrètement possible de la salle de classe, un Salazar précautionneux à l'intérieur. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Enfin, en l'occurrence, il avait plutôt échappé à la moche.

Il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers les cachots. Malheureusement, une armure sur la pointe des pieds, cela ne passe pas inaperçu. Du tout.

- Sallyyyy ?

Oubliant toute discrétion, le mage fila dans un concert de « gnniiii, clong, gniiiii » grinçants.

~oOo~

Harry arrivait aux cachots en traînant les pieds. Il avait fait trois fois le tour du château, emprunté deux cent trente-huit passages secrets, descendu et monté quatre cent vingt-trois fois les escaliers. Il y avait un moment où l'on ne pouvait plus échapper à son destin. A savoir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances de la main de Severus Snape. Il n'aurait même pas l'honneur de se faire défaire par Voldemort. La mine sombre, le dos voûté et la tête basse, il arriva devant la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions. Il toqua, fataliste, attendant son triste sort sans même chercher à résister. Il n'avait plus de courage à prendre à deux mains, en ce moment. La lassitude l'avait envahi, et il attendait, passif, les torrents d'insultes qui ne manqueraient pas de lui tomber dessus. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir les claques verbales de Severus Snape. Et là… Rien. Rien de chez rien. Il rouvrit les yeux, incrédule, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte toujours close.

Serais-ce son jour de chance ? Prenant son courage retrouvé à deux mains, il poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. Il pénétra dans les appartements toujours chargés de livres, et avança prudemment vers le portrait du serpent. Alors qu'il allait murmurer le mot de passe, un cri retentit.

- POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DANS MES APPARTEMENTS ?

Harry se retourna vivement, un air de bête traquée sur le visage. Apeuré, il bredouilla quelques excuses sans queue ni tête avant de s'apercevoir de l'état de son professeur. Il s'arrêta brusquement et ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Devant lui, le tyran des cachots, son professeur le plus imperturbable, le toisait d'un regard mauvais. Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel. Mais il le toisait en _peignoir _! Et les cheveux aussi en bataille que les siens.

Il sortait visiblement de sa salle de bains.

Et Harry, toujours sous le choc, se dit qu'il avait intérêt à courir _vite_.

~oOo~

Severus, grommelant toujours, allait renter dans sa douche, quand des coups à la porte retentirent. Il se figea, un pied au-dessus de la baignoire, et décida finalement d'ignorer d'importun. Il posa son pied dans la baignoire, et le deuxième suivit. Il allait allumer le pommeau de douche lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Incrédule, il re-sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir. Le petit imbécile téméraire qui avait osé se faufiler dans ses appartements allait payer pour son insolence. Il avait voulu défier le maître des potions ? Il allait en payer les frais. Cet élève s'était d'ores et déjà endetté jusqu'à la neuvième génération. Il arriva dans le salon, toujours sous le choc d'une telle audace, et grommelant franchement, pour tomber sur… Potter, qui fixait son mur avec insistance. Evidemment.

Severus prit une grande inspiration, bomba le torse et hurla : POTTER QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DANS MES APPARTEMENTS ?

Le Potter en question détala avant que le professeur n'ait le temps de continuer sa tirade hurlée en do mineur qu'il venait à peine de commencer.

~oOo~

Harry fila droit dans le passage secret que Salazar lui avait montré la veille. Il murmura le mot de passe tout en priant pour que le passage se referme dès qu'il y serait entré. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier et déboula dans le laboratoire comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses ( ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait faux.). Mais à peine eut-il posé le bout de la pointe de ses baskets sur le début de l'arc d'entrée de la pièce qu'une voix suraigüe déversa sur lui un torrent d'insultes. Hébété, le survivant regarda avec des yeux ronds le _buste _d'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui avait apparemment beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher.

_« Dame Poufsouffle. »_ supposa-t-il avec raison en avisant la robe aux manches jaunes et au bustier noir.

Peu à peu celle-ci sembla réaliser sur qui elle s'égosillait depuis environ 5 minutes et referma la bouche dans un claquement sec. Elle le dévisagea et, un peu dépitée, d'une voix timide qui contrastait avec les décibels précédemment employés, demanda « Vous n'êtes pas Salazar ? ».

~oOo~

Helga se sentit soudainement particulièrement stupide. Rowena le lui avait pourtant répété suffisamment souvent. Toujours regarder à qui on a affaire avant de crier/taper/ensorceler. Bien qu'elle ne pensait probablement pas à ce genre de situations ridicules en mentionnant cette petite règle bien utile, mais plutôt aux possibles représailles encourues.

Un oubli de ce principe leur avait déjà causé bien des ennuis. Même si avoir Galunderg sur le dos leur semblait exagéré. Un si petit manquement aux règles d'enseignement de base n'aurait jamais dû leur valoir une telle plaie. Les 10 d'Egypte, même !

Mais elle s'égarait. Bien que vu sa dernière maladresse et les conséquences toujours plantées devant elle les yeux écarquillés, elle se serait perdue et reperdue dans ses pensées avec bonheur.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et décida de faire semblant de rien. Elle reprit un air assuré, et rigolant ( du moins, essayant. Coincé à travers la gorge devenue jaune fluo grâce au rire du même nom.) d'elle-même, elle se répondit : « - Mais bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas Salazar, suis-je sotte ? Comment vous appelez-vous mon jeune ami ? » .

Le jeune ami avait de plus en plus de mal à se remettre de son étonnement. Cette femme était une surprise constante. Il lui répondit d'une voix incertaine.

- Harry.

- Bien, bien… Et tu connais Salazar, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Dit-il, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Pourrais-tu je te prie aller me le chercher ? J'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire… Demanda/ordonna-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Harry ne se fit pas prier d'avantage, et re-détala vers la sortie.

Sauf que dans sa confusion, il se trompa de porte.

Et ce n'est non plus un torrent, mais une cascade d'insultes qui l'attendait à sa sortie du portrait.

~oOo~

Rogue jubilait. Il était prit au piège, ce petit voleur, saligaud, menteur, m'as-tu-vu de Potter. Tôt ou tard, il devrait ressortir. Il se planta devant le portrait, et attendit.

Et Severus était un homme patient.

~oOo~

- TOOOOOM ? TOM, MON PETIOOOOOT OUUUU ES-TUUUUU ?

Quelque part dans les couloirs tortueux du manoir des ténèbres, Godric s'égosillait gaiement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était perdu. Y- avait-t il plus amusante situation ? Il avait découvert que son petiot était un mage noir, et l'un des plus puissants qu'il connaisse. Ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il disait la vérité à propos de ses parents et du reste. Il allait s'amuser. Oh, ce qu'il aimait les mages noirs. Toujours si sympathiques, tous avaient besoin de sa présence réconfortante. Les pauvres avaient rarement eu une vie facile. A quel point le petit avait dû être malheureux que pour en arriver à assassiner ses propres parents. Sans doute était-il battu. Oh, son pauvre petiot, obligé de se cacher derrière son masque de grand mage noir pour survivre dans ce monde cruel. Et savoir que son p'tit traficotait des choses terriblement dangereuses dans un des couloirs sombres qu'il avait arpentés le déprimait profondément. ( bien qu'il n'en ait vraiment pas l'air. Les apparences sont trompeuses, ne vous l'a-t-on jamais dit ? ). Pauvre garçon, obligé de se prouver à lui-même ( ou peut-être à ses amis ? ) sa valeur. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, ce petit ange, il était gentil, dans le fond, et n'était-ce pas le fond qui importait ?

Godric en était maintenant persuadé, c'était la faute de quelques mauvaises fréquentations.

C'était à présent décidé, il s'immiscerait en douce dans une de leurs « réunions », afin de voir de quoi il retournait.

Notez bien qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas faire des histoires, loin de là, et qu'il ne reprochait rien à ces pauvres hères. Sans doute étaient-ils aussi malheureux que son petiot ne l'était. C'était chose fréquente après tout, que les mêmes malheureux se rejoignent, pour avoir l'impression d'être fort.

Que d'enfants battus, que de misère…

Il était néanmoins fier que Tom soit le chef. Il irait loin, ce petit. Et ses amis aussi. Il leur viendrait en aide. Il les aiderait tous, jusqu'au dernier. Il n'en laisserait tomber aucun. Les relèverait.

Quel homme généreux il était, tout de même.

Il tourna encore, et encore, prit un énième couloir sombre et poussiéreux, et se mit à fredonner une vielle chanson paillarde. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

~oOo~

Salazar pestait. Et il pestait fermement. Tout en détalent comme le lapin qu'il n'était pas et avec lequel il n'avait en ce moment aucun point commun, loin s'en faut – il bondit habilement par dessus la rambarde, l'œil affolé – il grommelait nombre d'injures bien senties à l'encontre de son nouvel élève. Que foutait ce maroufle ? Deux heures pour aller chercher un livre. Et deux heures que lui courait pour échapper à l'affreux crapaud rose qui le talonnait. Preuve s'il en est de l'utilité de ses cours. Dire qu'en ce moment il pourrait être dans une salle de classe en train d'enseigner. Pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement les enfants, mais les enfants étaient les adultes de demain, et quand il les voyait aujourd'hui, il craignant pour les jours à venir. Aussi, il avait décidé de sauver l'humanité. A commencer par ce Potter. Il avait un énorme potentiel, il le savait.

Il irait loin, ce petit. Et ses amis aussi. Il leur viendrait en aide. Il les aiderait tous, jusqu'au dernier. Il n'en laisserait tomber aucun. Les relèverait.

Quel homme généreux il était, tout de même.

- Saaalllyyyy, moins vite voyonnnnsssss… gloussa la créature derriere lui.

Le Serpentard jura de nouveau, et couru de plus belle.

~oOo~

- Là, là, chhhut c'est fini. murmura une voix douce.

Voldemort tentait de calmer Nagini depuis environ une demi-heure. Depuis qu'il l'avait sortit de la porte et soigné, le serpent était en état de choc. Il avait beau lui caresser les écailles, lui susurrer des mots rassurants, rien n'y faisait, le serpent tremblait toujours. Dépité, le mage noir se résigna à le laisser dans son lit et à descendre en salle de réunion. Il devait impérativement revoir le Plan d'attaque avec ses mangemorts.

Il jeta une bonne vingtaine de sorts sur la porte afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises rouges et or, et descendit les gigantesques escaliers de son manoir, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

Il poussa distraitement l'imposante porte de la salle de réunion et s'assit sur son trône. D'un geste las, il appuya sur sa Marque. Quelques instants plus tard , des dizaines d'hommes encapuchonnés transplannèrent devant lui, et s'agenouillèrent à ses pieds.

De quoi lui remonter un peu le moral. Lucius prit place à sa gauche, et Bellatrix à se droite. Tout était parfaitement orchestré, minutieusement organisé. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée, notant sans montrer pour autant la moindre expression l'absence de Severus. Encore. Le silence se faisait lourd et oppressant, ses sbires nerveux alors qu'il les passait touts en revue de son regard de braise pourtant glacial. Rien hors de lui n'émanait de plus que la puissance. Etait-il satisfait ou furieux, sûr de son plan ou certain de son futur échec ? Nul ne pouvait le dire. Une fois sûr d'avoir capté l'attention et réveillé le respect craintif que ses mangemorts lui devaient, Lord Voldemort commença son discourt.

Le Plan devait se dérouler le lendemain, et le mage était anxieux. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui une fois de plus, l'empêcherait de mettre ses projets à exécution.

Mes très chers amis, - commença-t-il d'une voix sans timbre- demain sera un grand jour.

Les mangemorts échangèrent des regards excités. Enfin.

- Le plan a été peaufiné, repassé, et il est fin prêt. Demain, le ministère sera à nous… Si il n'y a pas de bévues de votre part. – Il repassa la salle d'un regard dur, qui s'arrêta sur Lucius. Le fixant intensément, il murmura – n'est-ce pas,Lucius ?

Puis, d'une voix plus forte, il ajouta : Il n'y aura pas de secondes chances… Pour aucun d'entre vous.

Un frisson de terreur parcouru l'assemblée. Tous savaient la peine qu'ils encourraient s'ils rataient cette mission.

Certains ricanèrent cependant. Peu aimaient l'arrogant Lucius Malfoy, et tous avaient entendu ce que le Seigneur des Ténébres avait murmuré. D'un regard noir, Voldemort les fit taire.

Il allait poursuivre son monologue, lorsqu'une voix retentit au loin.

- TOOOOM ? MON PETIOOOOOT ?

Le petiot en question pâlit considérablement. Plus les pas se rapprochaient, plus il pâlissait.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Godric ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à retrouver son chemin. Il avança entre les mangemorts, très à l'aise devant les dizaines d'yeux qui le fixaient, hébétés derrière leurs masques, et alla se planter à côté de Voldemort.

Et c'est ce moment précis que Severus Snape choisit pour arriver.

~oOo~

Severus était en train de déverser – enfin !- sa colère sur Potter, lorsqu'il ressentit une gène sur l'avant-bras. Il continua de hurler, et la gène se transforma en douleur. Lorsque la douleur fut plus forte que sa colère, il réalisa enfin que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'appelait. Blanc comme une fleur de lys, il mit Potter dehors sans tergiverser, et referma la porte sur un Harry qui ne croyait pas sa chance.

Il jeta son peignoir à travers la pièce, et fila s'habiller. Sitôt fait, il transplana pour le Manoir des Ténèbres en espérant que le Lord fasse l'impasse une fois de plus, sur ses retards un peu trop fréquents, même pour un espion au sein de Poudlard.

~oOo~

Voldemort se prit la tête entre les mains, une vague de désespoir le submergeant. Il avait tout essayé, il avait résisté à tout, mais là, s'en était trop. Entre les sous-fifres incompétents et les mages débiles, il se sentait pris au piège. Comment dominer le monde avec ce genre de circonstances ? Il ressentait une telle lassitude… Mais il se reprit, comme toujours, se répétant les mêmes mots d'encouragements. Il releva la tête et fit comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je voudrais vous présenter un hôte un peu… spécial. Godric Gryffondor, pour ceux – il regarda Severus- qui étaient là hier, est comme vous le savez, parmi nous grâce à un voyage temporel malheureux.

_« trèèès malheureux. »_

- Je vais vous passer sous sortilège de silence, afin que vous ne puissiez révéler à personne sa présence ici. Le sortilège est inviolable, de même nature que celui qui porte ce nom, et mélangé avec un de mon invention. Je vous déconseille donc fortement d'essayer de dire que Gryffondor est ici, et plus encore, de réussir.

Il murmura une incantation, et une boule de lumière rouge se forma dans la gorge de chacun des mangemorts. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient redevenus normaux, aucune différence n'était à noter… Nulle part.

La réunion fut suspendue, mais Godric, qui avait cette idée depuis le début, avait immédiatement repéré Snape. Il lui fonça dessus, et le reteint.

Les autres partirent en leur jetant un regard curieux pour les uns, désespéré pour les autres ( à savoir Voldemort, Voldemort et Voldemort.).

Et Godric attaqua : - Vous êtes Severus Snape n'est-ce pas ? Mon petiot m'a parlé de vous !

Severus haussa un sourcil, et demanda d'une voix froide : - Votre… petiot ?

On entendit un bref « Oh non » en direction du trône, puis le silence revint.

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Le grand garçon là-bas – il montra Voldemort- m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il vous aime beaucoup !

On entendit des bruits d'étouffements, puis le silence à nouveau, parfois troublé par une légère toux.

- Mais on me dit que vous avez eu quelques petits problèmes dans votre jeunesse…

Deuxième bruit d'étouffements, cette fois de la part de Severus.

- Bien sûr – continua Godric comme si de rien n'était- je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en parler, mais vous savez, je peux vous aider… Je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide… Ou de changer un peu ces tenues vestimentaires trop sombres qui repoussent les gens… Vous devriez essayer le rouge, cela vous irait très bien au teint….

Et il continua ainsi pendant dix minutes, sous le regard désespéré de Voldemort et celui choqué de Severus.

Mais COMMENT était-ce possible qu'un mage d'une telle envergure puisse être aussi… aussi… aussi Godric ?

Godric finit par le lâcher, et ce fut seulement dix minutes plus tard que Severus réalisa l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Godric Gryffondor était avec le plus grand mage noir de puis Salazar Serpentard qui était lui-même à Poudlard. Quel casse-tête en perspective. Bien que ça simplifiait grandement les choses en ce qui concernait la recherche de Gryffondor. Par contre, pour le récupérer… Et Severus tenait absolument à ce qu'il reparte à son époque. Après tout, le gryffon lui avait conseillé de porter du rouge ! Non mais, il le prenait pour un sapin de Noël ?

Sur ces saines pensées, Severus fuit dignement vers Poudlard. Entre la catastrophe rouge et la verte, il avait choisit.

~oOo~

Voldemort avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. Il faudrait qu'il invente une potion pour éviter ce petit désagrément… Il attendit que Severus réussisse à se débarrasser de Godric, et dès qu'il fut parti, il traîna le châtain vers sa chambre en grommelant.

Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne, projeta Godric à l'intérieur, puis verrouilla la porte. Et enfin, il déversa sa colère. Un torrent d'injures et de hurlements plus tard, Godric avait ( un peu) perdu son sourire et regardait maintenant Voldemort d'un air inquiet.

- Mon petiot. Saches que je te comprends. Lâcha-t-il, l'air affecté.

- Comprendre quoi ? Demanda le mage noir, las.

- Pourquoi tu es si en colère. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler des affaires de ce Severus Snape.

- En effet…

- Ni pénétrer dans ton laboratoire secret.

- Sans doute… Attendez. Vous avez QUOI ?

- Pénétré. Le. Laboratoire. Avec. La. Potion. De. Trace.

- …

- Tu es fâché mon petiot ?

Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le gryffon était-il stupide, ou complètement à coté de la plaque ? Il avait vu la potion. Une potion noire, dangereuse et puissante. Et il ne faisait pas de rapprochement entre lui et un mage noir ? Hallucinant. Aussi, c'est d'une voix hésitante qu'il répondit :

- Non. Juste très fatigué.

Il le regarda un moment, puis se risqua à se renseigner sur ce qui le turlupinait.

- Vous… Vous ne vous demandez rien, par rapport, à, vous savez… ?

Vu l'air bovin de Godric à cet instant précis, Tom se dit qu'il devait peut-être être plus direct.

- Vous ne vous rendez toujours pas compte que je suis un dangereux, cruel mage noir ?

- Aaaaah ça ! Si si. Mon pauvre petit, quelles épreuve horribles as-tu donc dû traverser pour en arriver là…

Désespérant .

~oOo~

Harry cherchait à présent Salazar, sans le livre demandé. Mais après tout, il venait- une fois de plus- d'échapper à une mort certaine. Il tournait en rond dans les couloirs depuis une demi-heure, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits étranges. Des KLONG, BLING et autres Sallyyyyyyyy… Ah, il l'avait trouvé.

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir, et eut à peine le temps de s'écarter pour laisser passer une armure en pleine course, suivie de près ( trop près, au gout de l'armure en question) par Ombrage . Complications en vue. Harry se racla la gorge. Ce qui passa totalement inaperçu dans les divers grincements. Vu que le mage n'avait pas l'air décidé à stopper sa course – et Harry comprenait bien pourquoi ! - il se décida donc de les suivre de loin. De très loin. Il assista donc par la même occasion à la scène la plus burlesque qu'il ait jamais vue : son mentor se faisant plaquer au sol par une Ombrage qui tenait plus du joueur de rugby que du professeur de Défense. Il attendit quelques instants que les jurons du mentor en question se calment quelque peu, avant de s'avancer prudemment vers eux.

- Oh mon Salazar chériii, vous me fuyez donc ? Allons, mais je ne vous veux que du bien voyons… murmurait Dolores, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

- Hum. Excusez-moi ? osa timidement le Survivant.

- Quoi, vous ? répliqua sèchement Ombrage, tournant la tête.

- Je voudrais parler à Mr Serpentard, s'il vous plait. C'est urgent. Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

On entendit alors un son étouffé qui sonnait comme « mon héro », qui semblait provenir de sous la rose matinale pachydermique. Ombrage se décala à contre cœur et lâcha Salazar.

Celui-ci se releva prestement et s'épousseta, tandis que Dolores repartait en grommelant.

- Tu as le livre ? demanda le Serpent.

- Non.. Mais ! -ajouta-t-il avant même que Salazar puisse penser à protester- j'ai mieux. Dame Poufsouffle est en bas. Enfin, à moitié…

- Oh. Bien, bien… Comment ça, à moitié ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Elle est à moitié là. Oh et puis venez, vous verrez bien.

Ils partirent donc péniblement vers les cachots, un Salazar encore assommé par la masse qui l'avait précédemment plaqué au sol, et un Harry un peu sonné par son « entretient » avec Rogue.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte des appartements de Severus. Salazar prit son (piètre) courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Personne. Ils pénétrèrent prudemment dans la pièce, et passèrent la portrait à toute vitesse. Dès que Serpentard franchit la porte de son laboratoire, il sût qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. L'atmosphère, déjà. Remplie de colère contenue et de Varcrax. Anomalie n°1. Anomalie n°2, sa très chère amie Helga était bel et bien _à moitié là._ Son petit protégé n'avait pas menti. La jolie blonde semblait aussi furieuse qu'épuisée, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour Salazar. Elle les aperçut, et là, au lieu de hurler comme Salazar s'y était attendu, elle fondit en larmes.

~oOo~

Helga n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir crié sur ce jeune garçon si sympathique, elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim… Bref, rien n'allait. De plus elle se trouvait dans une position des plus inconfortables. Aussi, quand elle vit arriver ce chez Salazar, elle ne put plus se maitriser, et craqua. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes quand elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule, et une voix bien connue lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort.

- Oh Sa-salazar, je –je … débita-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Chuuut Helga, tout va s'arranger. On va trouver un moyen de rentrer à notre époque, et je vais retrouver Godric.

- Snif.

~oOo~

Harry se sentait légèrement déplacé. De plus, il se demandait à présent ce qui unissait réellement les deux fondateurs…. Son mentor rassurait la Dame Poufsouffle avec tendresse, et la femme, qui avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Salazar, semblait se trouver fort bien là où elle était. Amour sous roche ?

Il se promit d'observer ces deux là avec attention à l'avenir, puis se décida à rappeler aux prétendus tourtereaux qu'il existait, et que non mais oh, ça devient gênant à la fin.

- Hum hum .

Harry, horrifié, se rendit compte qu'il faisait exactement le même bruit qu'Ombrage. Ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le Serpent, qui lâcha Helga pour se retourner vivement, une lueur de panique au fond des yeux.

Un sourire moqueur de la part de Potter plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis en face d'Helga, qui leur racontait comment elle était arrivée là, les calculs manqués de Rowena, et sa panique à l'idée de laisser l'autre dame gérer l'école seule. Tous deux l'écoutaient attentivement, quand elle disparut brusquement.

~oOo~

Rowena supervisait les opérations. Les élèves quant à eux, nettoyaient –sans magie- la Grande Salle. Les restes de la bataille mémorable qui avait eu lieu la veille remplissaient à présent les nombreux seaux que Rowena avait invoqués. La Grande Salle, à présent presque propre ( on commençait à apercevoir les dalles) reprenait une apparence normale. La Serdaigle décida de planter là ses élèves pour se repencher sur ses calculs. Elle avait une Helga à sortir du pentacle après tout. Après maintes menaces, elle laissa les élèves à leur tâche, et retourna vers le pentacle.

Helga l'y attendait.

- Helga ! Tu es sortie depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que ça va ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Je viens à peine d'être éjectée. Je parlais avec Salazar. J'ai faim, mais sinon je vais bien, lui aussi, il s'est apparemment trouvé un apprenti. Pas de traces de Godric . Voilà les nouvelles du futur.

- Faim ? J'irai te chercher de quoi manger. Tu as l'air épuisée… Tu n'as pas reçu la couverture ?

- Non, elle m'est passée sous les yeux pour disparaitre aussitôt.

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Enfin, je veux dire…

- Merveilleux ? MERVEILEUX ? Tu as une idée de la nuit que j'ai passée ?

- Calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer ! Le parchemin et la couverture ont probablement atterri chez Godric ! Tu as le moyen de communiquer avec Salazar ET avec Godric ! Aléatoirement pour ce dernier bien sûr, mais tout de même !

- Merveilleux. Dit Helga d'un ton blasé. Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Et de quoi manger.

- Je me charge de la nourriture, va donc chercher de quoi écrire. Tu n'as que vingt minutes, n'oublie pas.

Et les deux dames partirent chacune de leur coté, en courant histoire de gagner du temps.

~oOo~

Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets. Ils avaient à peine vu Harry de la journée, et pas de traces de celui-ci. Depuis que ce Serpentard avait décidé de le prendre comme apprenti, ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si un événement décisif allait se passer dans les semaines qui allaient suivre… Un événement qui allait changer à jamais le monde qu'ils connaissaient.

.

* * *

.

Voilà. La fin du chapitre est quelque peu précipitée, mais c'était ça où un chapitre l'an prochain. ^^ Notez que pour le moment, je suis dans une passe écriture, avec un peu de motivations, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans moins d'un an !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

Bonjour, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Un chapitre qui est bien moins drôle, mais totalement nécessaire, c'est un des **chapitres clés !** J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins, j'ai personnellement pris bien du plaisir à l'écrire !

**Attention: nous sommes " demain", le jour de mise à exécution du plan de Voldemort.**

Bonne lecture ! ( si il y a toujours des lecteurs, parce que vu mes retards plus que fréquents... ^^)

.

* * *

.

"Ministère, potion de Trace et Déni "

.

Voldemort était particulièrement concentré. C'était la dernière étape. Godric, malgré son apparente incompétence, était à ses côtés, et lui glissait de temps en temps des conseils aussi stupides qu'inutiles.

Le mage noir leva son bras au dessus du chaudron où bouillonnait la potion de Trace. Il saisit un poignard et d'un geste précis, s'entailla le bras. Son sang, qui était aussi celui de Potter depuis l'épisode du cimetière, coula dans la potion, qui devint instantanément noire.

- Mon petiot, tu ne devrais pas…

- Silence !

Godric se tut, conscient que le moment était crucial. Il ne savait pas exactement qui était visé, mais il savait que son petiot tenait vraiment à ce que son plan réussisse. Même si cela risquait d'être très douloureux pour celui qui allait avaler la mixture… Cependant, malgré ses maigres connaissances en potion (c'était le domaine de Salazar, pas le sien), il se doutait qu'utiliser son propre sang n'était pas anodin. Il n'en dit rien, le regard concentré de Tom lui en disait suffisamment long sur ce qu'il risquait si il ouvrait encore la bouche.

Il aurait probablement mieux fait de parler…

Voldemort se détendit enfin, et se permit un sourire. Cela avait fonctionné. Enfin. Si le moindre mangemort venait à faire rater son plan, cette fois, il tuait tout monde et se faisait moine dans un monastère au fin fond du pays de Galles.

Il prit deux fioles, et les remplit du liquide noir. Il saisit un sac, et les glissa dedans, après avoir lancé une bonne dizaine de sortilèges de protection.

Il lança un sort, et le visage d'Harry apparut à la surface de la potion restée dans le chaudron. Il discutait avec une fille aux cheveux indisciplinés. Il avait l'air épuisé. Voldemort l'observa un moment. Potter. Son ennemi, celui qui empêchait tout ses plans de se réaliser. Sa destinée.

Godric, qui s'était autoproclamé le droit de rouvrir la bouche, vient se poser à côté de Voldemort. Il observa le visage du « jeune » mage noir. Y apparaissait une étrange expression, un mélange de détermination, de haine et d'affection. Godric sourit. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé. Son petiot était bel et bien amoureux … D'un amour étrange, mais amoureux tout de même. Il regarda le visage qui se reflétait dans le breuvage. Bon choix, le garçon était mignon. Il eut un grand sourire, et murmura à son petit protégé :

- Tu sais, tu n'as sans doute pas besoin de potion pour le conquérir…

Voldemort abandonna la contemplation de Potter, et se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon du crime ( après tout, il n'avait rien contre le fait que son « petiot » fasse une potion de Trace, ce qui signifiait que le mage n'était pas aussi blanc que l'on le disait à cette époque. ) avec un air légèrement exaspéré.

- De quoi diable parlez-vous, Godric ?

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Ton amour secret.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux. D'accord, le gryffondor confondait définitivement l'amour et la haine.

Evidemment, Godric prit cet écarquillement pour de la surprise d'avoir été démasqué. Il eut un large sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ptit. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Puis-je juste savoir comment s'appelle ce garçon ?

Voldemort hésita. Il hésita même fortement. Mais il finit par céder.

- Harry Potter. Et pour votre information, il me déteste au moins autant que je le hais.

- Tu ne le hais pas, ça se voit à ton regard. Déclara Godric avec aplomb. De plus, ajouta le mage, je suis sûr qu'il ne te déteste pas.

- Vraiment ?

Tom ricana. Si Potter était amoureux de lui, il finirait par danser le tango avec Helga Poufsouffle.

- Vraiment. Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais bien pu lui faire de suffisamment cruel qui…

Voldemort lui coupa la parole.

- J'ai tué ses parents et essayé à de nombreuses reprises de le tuer lui.

Ce qui laissa Godric sans voix. D'accord, son petit était un mage noir, mais même Salazar n'avait jamais tué volontairement. Il plongea dans un mutisme étonnant. Certes, son petit avait surement dû traverser de terribles épreuves pour en arriver là, mais peut-on vraiment pardonner un assassin ?

Il finit par demander un simple :

- Pourquoi ?

Voldemort soupira. Plus loin dans la pièce, un Nagini luisant de pommade regardait le fondateur d'un air méfiant. Il comprenait ce qui était en train de se jouer dans cette pièce, et le rouge et or ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il allait _forcement _tout foutre en l'air. Déjà qu'en le voyant, il avait regardé son Tom bizarrement, avec l'air de celui qui en sait plus long que les autres…

- Parce qu'une prophétie disait que le gosse allait me détruire. Et puis, je suis un mage noir. C'est le genre de chose que font les mages noirs. Tuer, torturer, tout ça…

Il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, et peut-être même un peu coupable. Godric hocha la tête, et son regard se porta sur le garçon aux yeux verts qui parlait maintenant avec animation à…

- Salazar !

Il pointa du doigt le chaudron. Tom s'y pencha, et regarda attentivement l'homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleu-gris glacials qui lançaient un regard… Alarmé autour de lui. Il sourit. Son ancêtre était plutôt beau, et avait une classe indéniable.

- C'est donc lui… Mon cher ancêtre… chuchota-t-il.

- C'est ton ancêtre ?

Godric avait des étoiles dans les yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui.

- C'est vrai, tu es fourchelang, j'aurais dû y penser… J'ai toujours trouvé cela bien pratique, de savoir parler aux serpents.

- Pratique en effet. Acquiesça Voldemort. Je vais me changer, et on y va. Allez dans la salle de réunion, je vous rejoins.

Il sortit du laboratoire, et s'avança dans les couloirs tortueux du manoir. Il gravit rapidement les escaliers, et entra dans sa chambre.

Ses basquets, chemise et pantalons se retrouvèrent bien vite aussi bien cachés qu'avant, avec ses autres vêtements « moldus » ( non mâdâme, ce n'est pas moldu, j'ai rajouté de la magie dedans !).

Il enfila une robe de sorcier noire aux bords argentés. Il se regarda dans le miroir, et soupira. Ses mains étaient de nouveau en train de s'allonger, et si il était pâle la veille, il était maintenant totalement blanc. La transformation recommençait… Encore un peu trop de magie noire, et il ressemblerait à nouveau davantage à Nagini qu'à un être humain.

Bah, il n'aurait qu'à recommencer son petit manège avec la magie blanche, même si cela était épuisant. Tout pour reprendre l'apparence de ses seize ans.

Une grande nostalgie le saisit. Les plus belles années de sa vie. Poudlard.

Il secoua doucement la tête, et redescendit. Il poussa la lourde porte de la salle de Réunion, et il fut soulagé de voir que Godric l'y attendait.

- Classe.

Commenta le mage moyenâgeux en voyant sa tenue. Voldemort s'assit sur son trône, et appuya sur sa marque.

~oOo~

Severus mastiquait avec difficulté un morceau de viande particulièrement coriace. Quel était l'abrutit d'elfe qui avait été distrait lors de la cuisson ? Qu'il s'occupe personnellement de son cas…

Il sentit soudain sa marque le bruler. Il regarda Dumbledore, qui ne lâchait pas Serpentard du regard. Il avait l'air furieux, mais il fallait prévenir le directeur. Il l'avait cherché la veille, mais ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Ce que Severus ignorait, c'est que le directeur en question avait passé le reste de sa journée coincé entre deux murs. Visiblement, Salazar n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait affirmé que le château se retournerait contre lui, mais plutôt manger un souaffle que d'avouer que le serpentard avait eu raison en affirmant cela possible. Un « hum » fit tourner la tête de Dumbledore. Severus lui montrait discrètement son bras, et avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Oh. Albus lui fit un sourire encourageant, et Snape sortit de table alors que Salazar et Harry prenaient place.

Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas pu dire à Dumbledore où était le seigneur Gryffondor, et ne savait rien du nouveau plan (foireux, à n'en pas douter) du Lord Noir. Il maudit son absence lors du développement du plan, et espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à tuer qui que ce soit cette fois-ci.

Une fois hors du château, il transplanna.

~oOo~

Hermione était vaguement soulagée. Harry semblait aller bien, malgré son épuisement visible. Le pauvre n'avait malheureusement pas une constitution très solide, et deux jours de suite à se faire réveiller à 5 heures du matin pour son entrainement avec le seigneur Serpentard avaient eu raison de sa vivacité.

Mis à part qu'il était dans les nuages, il allait bien, et cela était le plus important.

Harry la laissa pour aller à la table des professeurs avec son nouveau mentor. Vu les regards paniqués que ce dernier lançait à Harry, il avait remarqué que les deux seules chaises libres étaient entre Trelawney et Ombrage.

Ca promettait d'être intéressant.

~oOo~

Helga était à nouveau dans le pentacle, mais cette fois, elle était prête. Elle avait un parchemin, de l'encre, une plume, un édredon et un coussin. Bien.

Maintenant, il lui suffisait d'attendre les instructions de Salazar, et grâce à elle, ils allaient pouvoir localiser Godric.

C'était parfait. Enfin, d'après Rowena. Parce que pour elle, c'était surtout inconfortable.

~oOo~

La grande Salle avait enfin retrouvé son aspect normal. Tous les élèves y étaient présents, et écoutaient la Dame Serdaigle qui tentait de donner cours à sept années à la fois. Tâche peu aisée, mais la femme avait un caractère bien trempé, et parvenait à garder ses classes calmes malgré son manque d'assurance flagrant.

Elle remarqua cependant que William ne lâchait pas la main de Wulfric, et à présent qu'elle était calmée, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela attendrissant. Ah, si seulement Godric, le roi des courageux, osait se déclarer à Salazar …

Soudain, elle entendit ce bruit de pas si caractéristique. Elle se retourna, et se maudit d'avoir créé une deuxième porte, plus petite, à la Grande Salle. Cet insupportable Galunderg arrivait, son air prétentieux collé au visage. Elle se demanda vaguement de quoi il aurait l'air si il n'avait pas constamment ce rictus malveillant au coin des lèvres.

- Ma chère Rowena…

Commença l'homme tout en tentant de glisser son bras autour de la taille de Dame Serdaigle. Dame qui le repoussa avec une telle violence qu'il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. Mais il en fallait plus pour décontenancer le comptable de Poudlard . Il revint à la charge, et continua la phrase qu'il avait commencée.

- Puis-je savoir où sont les trois autres ?

"Et Merda, Merdae, il ne manquait plus que cela".

Elle se crispa entièrement, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Galunderg en profita pour glisser ses mains bien trop baladeuses sur la taille de la femme.

Pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la situation,( et uniquement dans ce but…) elle lui administra une gifle monumentale; il fallait traiter le problème de cet homme au plus vite, ou elle allait devenir chèvre ! Elle lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et lui répondit le plus calmement possible qu'ils étaient tous dans le futur, et qu'Helga passait de temps en temps par ici.

Le jeune homme décida de prendre le problème à _bras le corps _ et empoigna Rowena par les épaules, lui affirmant qu'il allait trouver une solution avec un air bravache qui contrastait avec ses yeux sournois.

S'il espérait conquérir le cœur de Rowena en faisant exploser le château par une de ses légendaires maladresses sorcières, il pouvait toujours courir.

Rowena se dégagea de l'étreinte et lui confia avec réticence la surveillance des enfants pendant qu'elle allait voir comment allait Helga.

C'était le premier prétexte qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui échapper, et elle le trouva fort bon.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle du pentacle, heureuse d'avoir une fois de plus réussi à échapper à cet homme qui espérait la faire sienne.

Elle songea néanmoins qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour supporter les élèves et cet adulte pour le moins irresponsable.

Le courage, ce n'était malheureusement pas sa qualité première…

~oOo~

Severus atterrit dans la sombre salle de réunion. Il avait beau être à l'heure, il n'était pas rassuré. Il ne parvenait à se détacher de cette sensation de malaise.

Voldemort darda sur lui son regard de braise, et sourit légèrement. Il aurait besoin de Severus.

Le Mage Noir se leva, et dit simplement :

- Allons-y. Godric, vous restez ici. Les autres, on se retrouve à l'arrière du ministère.

« A l'arrière du ministère ? » Severus commençait doucement à paniquer. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas attaquer le ministère de front, si ? Même si techniquement, ils allaient à l'arrière…

Voldemort regarda les mangemorts transplanner les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Rogue. Voldemort attendait visiblement qu'il transplanne à son tour.

Severus ne se fit pas prier, il détestait sentir sur lui le regard perçant de son maitre. Il avait toujours la désagréable impression que l'occulmencie ne fonctionnait pas, et qu'il était découvert.

Un « pop » plus tard, il avait disparu.

Voldemort transplanna à son tour, avec quelques difficultés. Un homme vêtu de rouge venait de s'accrocher à son épaule…

~oOo~

L'atterrissage du Lord Noir fut un peu moins classe qu'à l'accoutumée, sans doute à cause des 81,5 kilos de sorcier en rouge qui s'étaient agrippés à lui avec détermination. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas hurler en voyant le sourire de Godric qui lui chuchota « je peux être utile ! ». Soit. Il doutait cependant que le sorcier soit d'une quelconque utilité pour ce qui était des meurtres à grand échelle.

L'arrière du Ministère était moins surveillé que l'avant, et Voldemort s'était bien renseigné sur les tours de garde. La relève allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il se plaqua au mur, et ses mangemorts firent de même. Le grade arriva, et n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Bellatrix lui avait tranché la gorge d'un bon sort de découpe.

Ils s'infiltrèrent en silence dans les sous-sols. La prison provisoire du ministère contenait quelques mangemorts, et Voldemort,bon prince, comptait bien les délivrer.

D'un geste du mage noir, ils se répartirent en trois groupes. Deux personnes semblaient un peu perdues, et Voldemort eut un tic d'agacement. Il chuchota néanmoins « Godric, Severus, avec moi. » et il dirigea son groupe vers les étages supérieurs, tandis que Bellatrix allait vers le département des Mystères et la prison, et que Lucius s'aventurait vers le côté le plus calme du ministère.

~oOo~

Severus allait s'évanouir, il en était certain. Attaquer le ministère ! Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait pourtant bien sûr de lui, et cela le rassura quelque peu. Peut-être n'allait-il pas mourir dans les mains d'un auror aux sorts un peu faciles… Bien qu'il ait une grande expérience en matière de duel, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se mesurer à Kingsley, Tonks ou quiconque de son propre camp !

Il regarda le seigneur Gryffondor, qui hier babillait sur le fait qu'il devrait porter du rouge ( du rouge par Merlin !) et qui était à présent plus muet qu'une tombe, et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Severus s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il réagisse, et arrête Voldemort dans son avancée fulgurante dans les couloirs du ministère. Chaque pas était rythmé d'un sort, et les fonctionnaires tombaient avant d'avoir même pu songer à sortir leur baguette. Enfin, on put entendre la sonnette d'alarme retentir dans tout le bâtiment, et les aurors commençaient à arriver.

~oOo~

Bellatrix avait une mission. Baguette à ma main, poignard dans l'autre, elle tranchait, torturait et tuait tout en avançant, son mari à ses côtés. Bientôt, la porte du département des mystères vola en éclats, et des cris se firent entendre parmi les langues de plomb.

« Je croyais que c'était muet, ces machins-là » songea Bellatrix, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Rodolphus et Rabastan prirent les devants, et la bataille commença. Les sorts fusaient de partout, les corps tombaient, chez les mangemorts comme chez leurs ennemis. Bellatrix avançait, son regard fou glissant partout sur les murs, parmi les retourneurs de temps, les objets étranges et … les portes.

D'un pas assuré, elle se faufila jusqu' aux portes mouvantes, et les fit toutes exploser d'un sort adroit.

C'était cette salle-là, elle en était sure. Elle se glissa dans un gigantesque hall, ou des boules de verre dégageaient une douce lumière blanche. Elle avança dans les rangées, le bruit des combats se faisait de plus en plus lointain. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une prophétie. Celle que Rogue avait rapportée au maitre, il y a des années de cela… Le seigneur des ténèbres voulait la version originale, et elle la lui apporterait.

Quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Elle repassa par la salle où les mangemorts prenaient lentement, mais surement l'avantage, et fut tentée de se boucher les oreilles sous la sonnerie stridente qui se répercutait sur les murs. L'alarme avait été déclenchée, ils ne jouaient maintenant plus sur l'effet de surprise, mais sur leur habilité au combat. Elle tapota l'épaule de Rodolphus, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils devaient ramener la prophétie au Maitre. Ils quittèrent les combats, et se mirent à courir, tout en lançant des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres par-dessus leurs épaules.

Quatre étages plus haut, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir rempli d'aurors et de mangemorts. Ils les avaient retrouvés. Lançant sortilèges de découpe sur avadas, les deux amants se frayaient un chemin vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Bellatrix touchait au but, lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux roses se dressa en travers de son chemin. La nièce et la tante se regardèrent longuement avant de lancer les hostilités. Tonks commença par un simple stupéfix, et la brune riposta par un doloris gracieusement évité par la plus jeune. Elles combattirent pendant quelques instants encore, jusqu'au moment où Severus, qui s'était retourné, ne hurle « Rodolphus derrière toi ! ». Bellatrix se retourna aussitôt, pour voir son mari en bien mauvaise posture. Ce fut la dernière image que ses yeux emportèrent. Nymphadora avait profité de sa distraction pour lui lancer le sortilège de mort.

Elle s'effondra, serrant la prophétie contre elle, bien protégée, alors que ses yeux désormais sans vie restaient rivés sur Rodolphus.

« NOOOOOON ! »

Ce dernier fit voler les aurors qui l'assaillaient qu'un geste, aidé par la rage et la tristesse qui l'accablaient.

~oOo~

Lucius n'avait eu aucun mal à en découdre avec ces minables petits fonctionnaires. Et si Arthur Weasley lui avait donné plus de mal, il ne donnerait maintenant plus de fil à retordre à personne…

Lucius eut un sourire satisfait devant le carnage qui s'étendait devant lui. Un étage entier de chaires mutilées et de corps rigides aux yeux vides. Le maitre serait satisfait.

- Allons les rejoindre.

D'un geste assuré, il avait rassemblé les mangemorts sous sa direction autour de lui. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les étages supérieurs, laissant les gens fuir sur leur passage, en retenant certains, et en faisant un maximum de dégâts matériels, parce que c'était amusant, tout simplement.

Les trois premiers étages étaient bouclés. Ils arrivèrent au quatrième, et Lucius se sentit extrêmement satisfait. Ils avaient clairement l'avantage du nombre. Il commença à lancer quelque sorts, bien vite suivi par ses camardes.

~oOo~

Voldemort attrapa Godric par le bras. Ce dernier s'était défendu comme il pouvait, évitant de lancer le moindre sort, et mêlant grâce et adresse pour ne pas recevoir un sortilège perdu.

- Venez !

- Où ça ?

- Sixième étage, ministre. Marmonna Voldemort. SEVERUS ! cria-t-il pour capter l'attention de celui-ci.

Il lui fit le geste de venir le rejoindre. L'homme arriva le plus vite qu'il pouvait, et les trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau du ministre.

« il faut que je fasse quelque chose, il faut que je fasse quelque chose… » Cette litanie se répétait en boucle dans la tête de Severus. Godric s'approcha de lui, posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, et lui murmura simplement. « Il n'y a rien à faire, mon petit ».

Rogue regarda le rouge et or d'un air choqué. Comment avait-il lu dans son esprit avec tant d'aisance ? Il remarqua que le fondateur était fort pâle, et tremblait légèrement.

Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des batailles de ce genre, ce qui était étonnant compte tenu de la réputation que celui-ci avait à leur époque.

Voldemort envoya les deux gardes s'écraser contre un mur d'un simple geste de la main, et entra dans le bureau de Cornélius Fudge.

Il sourit, et s'adressant à l'homme gras et lâche qui se tenait à son bureau, plus pâle qu'un mort, il lui dit :

- Surprise, regardez qui est revenu ! Endoloris !

Le ministre se convulsa, et hurla jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales ne cèdent. Voldemort, indulgent, abrégea ses souffrances d'un avada.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Godric et Rogue, et leur sourit. Le sourire était froid, satisfait et définitivement effrayant.

Si il remarqua leur anormale pâleur, il n'en dit rien.

- Godric, vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez. Severus, savais-tu que la chambre des secrets était accessible par la forêt interdite ?

- Euh, non, maitre.

Voldemort sourit, ravi. Aujourd'hui, il avait conquis le ministère, et allait sans doute se débarrasser définitivement d'Harry Potter et d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Direction Poudlard, Severus.

- Poudlard ? Demanda Godric, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- Oui, c'est là que nous allons. Je pense, que là bas vous pourrez être bien plus utile. J'ai même le plan de rechange que vous connaissez, Gordric, si je venais à échouer cette fois-ci.

- La potion… J'en suis.

Godric avait pris une grande décision. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme sensible au lourd passé qu'il avait rencontré, mais aimait nettement moins le côté mage noir de celui-ci. Même Salazar, le mage noir par excellence, ne tuait pas, ne s'emparait pas par la force d'un ordre établi !

Aussi, il se dit qu'il se devait de faire disparaitre ce côté du jeune homme, et pour cela, il allait faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : faire foirer les plans bien ordonnés qu'il avait préparé.

Godric, Severus et Voldemort transplannèrent à l'orée de la forêt, à la frontière entre les barrières magiques qui protégeaient le château et l'extérieur.

Voldemort était aux anges. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait même pas besoin d'utiliser ce sort complexe qu'il avait mis au point pour faire exploser les barrières : Godric était après tout, un des fondateurs de l'école.

~oOo~

« Fuyez ! Fuyez tous ! » Hurla Kingsley, avant de transplanner dans un « pop » sonore. Tonks fit de même, ainsi que les quelques aurors encore en vie.

Elle atterrit devant le 12, Square Grimmauld, où Kingsley l'attendait. Ils entrèrent ensemble, pâles et secoués par ce qu'ils avaient vus. Sirius les accueillit d'un grand sourire, qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit leurs visages défaits.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Le ministère est tombé. La voix de Tonks était lugubre, à l'image de ses cheveux devenus noirs.

Kinglsey envoya un message magique à Dumbledore, et s'effondra dans le fauteuil.

- Aie !

Deux côtes cassées, ça fait mal.

~oOo~

Dumbledore commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait épuisé sa réserve de bonbons au citron, et se rongeait maintenant consciencieusement les ongles. Trois heures qu'il était parti ! Severus ne s'absentait jamais aussi longtemps !

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Il fit un bond de dix bons centimètres, reprit un minimum de contenance, se racla la gorge, et cria un clair « entrez ! ». Pourvu que ce soit Severus…

Ce n'était pas Severus, c'était Harry, suivi de Salazar. Le jeune homme fit un léger sourire d'excuse à son directeur, et Salazar prit la parole.

- J'exige que vous viriez cette horrible bonne femme !

- Qui ? demanda le vieil homme, fatigué à l'avance.

- Ombrage, qui d'autre ! Par Merlin, cette femme est le Diable !

- Je ne peux.

- Et pourquoi cela ? le ton de Serpentard était glacial.

- Parce qu'elle est envoyée par le ministère, et…

Dumbledore se tut, alors qu'une boule argentée se matérialisait dans son bureau. Salazar regarda le phénomène avec attention.

Une voix résonna dans la pièce, répétant inlassablement : « Le ministère est tombé… Le ministère est tombé… Voldemort… Voldemort… ».

Harry et Dumbledore étaient blêmes. Salazar n'y prêta aucune attention, et demanda, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Ca veut dire que vous pouvez la virer ?

~oOo~

- Godric, savez-vous faire tomber les barrières qui entourent l'école ?

- Ma foi… Oui.

- Parfait ! Je vous en prie…

Voldemort désigna l'opaque mur qui devenait de plus en plus clair, jusqu'à une transparence totale. Godric hésita, puis se dit qu'il devait agir au bon moment. Il posa donc ses mains sur la barrière magique, et celle-ci disparu brusquement. Voldemort et Severus passèrent, suivis de Godric, et le mur se reforma.

~oOo~

Dumbledore tentait d'expliquer à Serpentard que non, ça ne signifiait pas exactement qu'il pouvait la virer, mais que oui, cela voulait dire « ennuis en perspective », lorsqu'il ressentit un immense sentiment de vide.

Il devint aussi blanc qu'un drap entre les mains des elfes, et fut soulagé de constater que cette fois, il n'aurait rien à expliquer à Salazar. Celui-ci avait compris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.

- La barrière de protection de Poudlard vient de tomber. Répondit calmement Salazar.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Encore plus d'ennuis, je dirais…

Harry hocha la tête, et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, il tomba à terre, la main pressée sur sa cicatrice, haletant.

- Vol… Voldemort est ici !

- C'est mon hériter, lui non ? Pourquoi ces visages déconfits ? Il y a un problème avec lui ?

Dumbledore se dit que cela risquait d'être assez long à expliquer… Mais ils avaient encore un peu de temps, aussi, il commença son récit.

~oOo~

Salazar n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que son hériter soit un mage noir le remplissait d'allégresse et de fierté, mais qu'il soit aussi cruel le troublait quelque peu. Surtout qu'il semblait agir en son nom pour bien des choses… Ce qui amenait Salazar à se poser une grande question : qu'allait-il advenir dans sa vie pour qu'il prenne les moldus en horreur ? Il prit soudainement conscience que son nouvel apprenti, qu'il affectionnait malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore fort bien, était en danger. Dilemme, dilemme… Qui aider ? Sa descendance, ou celui qu'il avait décidé d'élever, l'héritier de Godric ? Il se dit qu'on ne pouvait jamais cautionner un assassinat, et se promit de ne pas lâcher Harry d'une semelle. D'autant plus que si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le petit avait laissé sa baguette dans son laboratoire personnel…

La voix de Dumbledore retentit soudain, et il posa la question qu'Harry se posait depuis un moment déjà :

- Vous croyez qu'il va venir avec tous ses mangemorts ?

- J'en doute, répondit aussitôt Salazar. Les barrières ne se sont affaissées que durant quelques secondes. Pas assez de temps que pour faire passer une armée, à moins qu'ils transplannent tous, mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Harry cria. Voldemort se rapprochait.

- Je vais l'emmener dans mon laboratoire ! Il sera en sécurité là-bas.

- Bien.

Dumbledore n'appréciait pas beaucoup le mage noir, mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il semblait décidé à s'occuper d'Harry.

~oOo~

Voldemort siffla quelques mots en fourchelang, et le passage s'ouvrit. Ils marchaient maintenant dans les canalisations remplies d'ossements de rongeurs, et suintant l'humidité. De l'eau gouttait par endroits, rythmant leur avancée.

- Nous arrivons à la sortie.

- Je ne savais pas que Salazar avait bâti ceci… murmura Godric, un air peiné sur le visage.

Lui qui croyait que Salazar n'avait pas de secrets pour lui, s'était visiblement trompé.

- Il ne l'a pas peut-être pas encore fait à votre époque. Le rassura Voldemort.

Voldemort se tourna vers Severus, et lui dit :

- Je m'occupe de Potter. Tue Dumbledore. Je vais être magnanime et te prévenir, Severus, ceci est un test que tu as intérêt à réussir…

Le mage noir lança un sort, et des escaliers apparurent devant eux. Il siffla de nouveau, et bientôt, les trois complices arrivèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui était, heureusement pour leurs oreilles, trop occupée à se « noyer » consciencieusement dans les toilettes que pour les remarquer. Ils se séparèrent, et Godric suivit naturellement Voldemort, qui serrait son sac contre lui en un geste protecteur. Son plan B était dans ce sac, et il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin. De plus, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réécouter la prophétie. Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent d'attaquer Potter de front. Il devrait repasser au ministère pour la réécouter…

« Trop tard » se dit-il. Il utiliserait le plan B en plan A, et si il parvenait à tuer Potter, ce ne serait que mieux. Encore fallait-il le trouver.

Il regarda sa montre. 16 heures. Les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves profitant des rares rayons de soleil à l'extérieur. Où pouvait bien être Potter ? Il eut alors une idée. S'il avait pu le voir dans le chaudron, il devait pouvoir le voir dans les fioles ! Il en sortit une et recommença son sortilège. Le visage d'Harry apparut dans la potion. Il était accompagné de Salazar, et les deux semblaient être au deuxième étage. Proches des toilettes de Mimi, sans doute, il reconnaissait ce mur. Il avait passé tant de temps appuyé contre celui-ci, qu'il était certain que son dos devait être magiquement imprimé dessus.

Minute.

Proches des toilettes ?

Mais c'était plus qu'il n'en demandait !

Il sourit et fit demi-tour. Potter lui tombait dans les bras, et lui allait l'accueillir d'une étreinte mortelle…

~oOo~

Harry suivait Salazar, lorsqu'il cria une fois de plus. Sa cicatrice le brulait si fort que sa vue en était obscurcie. Salazar le plaqua soudain au mur avec violence, et se plaça devant lui.

Voldemort était arrivé.

Salazar n'en était pas certain, la description ne correspondait pas du tout à celle qu'on lui avait faite quelques instants plus tôt. Mais cette magie… Elle était puissante, et presque identique à la sienne. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsque le garçon lui demanda de s'écarter.

- Ecartez-vous, Salazar.

- Oui, écarte-toi, Salazar !

Godric venait d'arriver. Il avait suivi Tom de près, un grand sourire fixé sur les lèvres. Salazar écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami, et son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers lui. Harry le rattrapa et se colla à son dos, terrifié. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette…

- Potter, ne soit pas lâche, et lâche mon ancêtre !

Harry gémit de douleur, sa cicatrice le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il en était incapable de parler. Tom leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Godric qui regardait Serpentard comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Il semblait absolument ravi de revoir son ami, ce qui était bien compréhensible, mais pas très utile en ce moment crucial.

- Potter, lâche-le et viens te battre comme un homme ! Cette affaire ne concerne que nous !

Ces paroles percutèrent Harry, qui laissa le dos de Salazar tranquille, et vient se placer tant bien que mal face à Voldemort. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il fut sûr qu'il faisait bien lorsqu'il vit l'air désappointé du magnifique jeune homme face à lui. Bien que lui-même n'en revenait pas de sa surprise…

Voldemort n'avait plus rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait vu dans le cimetière l'année précédente .C'était le Tom Riddle de sa deuxième année qui se tenait devant lui, un Tom Riddle bien matériel qu'il voyait à travers ses larmes de douleur.

Voldemort se reprit bien vite, il s'attendait à ce que sa proie montre plus de résistance, mais après tout, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

- Ta baguette, Potter.

- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

L'honnêteté du jeune homme le surprit davantage. Il aurait été dans sa position ( peu glorieuse …) il aurait tout fait pour cacher cette faiblesse. C'est alors que Godric intervint. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son petiot, et lui dit :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas attaquer un jeune homme sans défense ?

Et il lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

Voldemort ne comprenait pas. Salazar pas plus, Harry encore moins.

Godric se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Voldemort :

- Je vais t'aider à le conquérir, mais tu ne tueras pas ton amour parce que tu fais un déni, mon petit !

Et sur ces sages paroles, il sortit les deux fioles du sac d'un geste vif, et en lança une sur Harry, une sur Voldemort, qui n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Son plan B… Godric mettait en application son plan B, mais refusait qu'il tue Potter ? Mais que quoi que qui dont où comment ?

- A la prochaine, Salazar !

Et il attrapa brusquement le bras de Tom.

Les deux hommes disparurent sous les yeux éberlués d'Harry et Salazar.

« On ne peut pas transplanner à Poudlard… A moins que…» songea Harry.

« Par Merlin, c'est une potion de Trace ! Godric a-t-il perdu l'esprit ? » pensait Serpentard.

L'apprenti et le maître se regardèrent, l'un soulagé d'être en vie, l'autre inquiet pour son ami.

Mais que manigançait donc ce crétin de Gryffondor ?

~oOo~

Severus entra en trombe dans le bureau directorial.

- Albus au secours !

- Severus, j'étais tellement inquiet !

- Et vous aviez raison Albus ! Il se doute de quelque chose… Je pense qu'il sait que je suis un espion… Le seul moyen de regagner sa confiance…

Severus gémit de désespoir et s'affaissa dans le fauteuil face au bureau. Albus était maintenant complètement paniqué. Severus Rogue ne se laissait pas aller aussi facilement d'habitude. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant ( tâche peu aisée au vu de sa propre panique), et l'invita à poursuivre.

- Il veut que vous tue, Albus !

- …

- …

- … Je crois que j'ai encore un rôle à jouer, hélas.

- Hélas ?

- Je me sacrifierais mille fois pour notre victoire et votre vie, mon petit.

Severus était sans voix. Il savait que le directeur l'appréciait, mais qu'il se dise capable de se sacrifier pour lui ( il omit volontairement le fait qu'il y avait aussi la victoire… ), c'était presque inimaginable. Cependant, le directeur ne le ferait pas. Severus en ressentit un soulagement intense. Il s'était lui aussi, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, prit d'affection pour le vieux sorcier.

- Que faire alors ?

- Nous n'avons à partir d'aujourd'hui, je le crains, plus d'espion.

Dumbledore soupira. Severus avait joué un rôle extrêmement important. Il devrait lui trouver un remplaçant, mais la chose ne serait pas aisée. Mais ce qui comptait, c'était que malgré les soupçons de Voldemort, l'homme était toujours en vie.

Cela consolait un peu Albus, qui se dit que même si une vie ne faisait pas le poids face à la victoire, cette vie-là comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Oui, beaucoup…

.

* * *

.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré le changement de ton; mais Godric a plus d'une bêtise dans son sac ! ;)

Un avis est toujours utile et apprécié ! ( non ce n'est pas une tentative pour avoir des reviews... C'est une minable tentative pour avoir des reviews, nuance ! )


End file.
